Crystal Destruction (English)
by OmniFandomGhost
Summary: A sudden attack by Eon causes Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin to leave their vacations on their side to try to stop him. However, Eon manages to knock out Ben and Rook and send them to an alternative universe where they will meet a peculiar group of Gems with which they must ally to stop Eon's plan. (Temporarily absent due to serious technical problems)
1. Interrupted Vacations

**The day that they were waiting for, the day when OmniFandomGhost finally publishes the chapter, the day when OmnifandomGhost returns definitively, the day when OmniFandomGhost publishes a new story**

 **(Applause)**

 **(Applause)**

 **(Applause)**

 **Thanks thanks. Really, I want to thank you for having received the advance so well, it is a great support. We are already at the end of the month, so it was time for him to publish the entire chapter. I hope you like the beginning of this story.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: 11 Winter Is Coming - Game of Thrones Season 1 – Soundtrack)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 1: Interrupted Vacations**

* * *

 _POV Ben_

Oh, vacations. Beautiful and splendid vacations. Everything I needed for years. In fact, to be honest, I had my time without taking a vacation that did not involve problems related to stopping the conquests of the universe, temporary or interdimensional trips, people wanting to kill me and my family and friends, etc. So, together with my cousin and my best friends Gwen and Kevin Rook, I have embarked on a well deserved vac ation arrested after Maltruan and his plan to destroy the universe from even before its creation.

Just right now we are in one of the many planets where tourism that's safe for ways to live as we are, specifically in X'Nelli, the planet of the Polar Mazandill; a planet with a very similar climate as Earth or Revonah indeed, very diverse ecosystems. Now we were all four of us in one of the beaches on the planet; Rook was sitting on a bench on the shore while he 'sunned' according to him, as did Kevin. On the other hand, Gwen and I were stuck in the water while playing water wars just like when we were kids.

\- Hehe, you'll see Ben. – She said after receiving a great surge of water.

\- We'll see that later. – I said as I kept throwing water non-stop, in addition to being assaulted by the water she threw me.

We continue like this for a long time, until I notice that Gwen was starting to look a little bit annoyed by the game.

\- What's up? – I asked as I approached her. – You look a little bored.

\- And I am. – She said with a bit of monotony in his voice. I thought about what to do to make it even more amused until I had an idea.

\- Already! How about making this war a real war. – Affirm, she looked at me confused.

\- What do you mean?

\- That you use your powers to throw as much water as you want while I do the same with the alien that seems appropriate. – I'd Affirm. I could see in her a little emotion, letting me know that she liked the idea. – But before we start, we should go further offshore, here we could cause a disaster.

She nodded at what I said and making use of their powers created a platform that took us to a point away from the shore.

\- Well then, I'm ready. – She said in a tone of superiority. – It would be better if you prepare.

\- I'm on it. – Said. I wasting no time I put my index and middle fingers on the plate Omnitrix, making the selection mode get open. I've search and search among all my aliens until I found the one I was looking for. Stopped mode selection, making the plate of the Omnitrix moved back, revealing the core and releasing a beep signal expected to perform the transformation. - All right, here I go! - I said to then stamp my hand on the Omnitrix. A beam of green light was present, covering me completely. When he disappeared he had made me turn into Water Hazard. - Gwen ready? - Ask, making her smile mockingly. I looked at her hands and saw that they were wrapped in mana. - Do not tell me that…

\- Did I set you a trap? - She said. Her smile grew. - Yes.

Suddenly I felt a lot of water fall on me, making me fall from the platform directly into the water. I left quickly and saw that Gwen was laughing loudly.

\- Aha... Ha... Ha. You should have seen your face. - She said. - You were so unprepared.

\- Like you. - Said. She got quite confused, but she did not have time to react to the blow of a large sphere of water that she had created while she was distracted, causing her to fall on her back on her platform of mana.

\- * cof * * cof * - She coughed when recomposed. - Ok then, we started the war. - He said with a creepy voice. Behind her appeared large spheres of mana containing water, ready to hit me with everything.

As she said, the war had begun.

* * *

 _POV Kevin_

\- Hmm... But what a delight. - I said as he took a bite of a sandwich he had bought some of the Polar Mazandill that were trading around the beach. - I think it even tastes better than anything I've eaten on earth.

\- Do you really have to exaggerate? - Rook said, looking at me with confusion. - It's just a sandwich, it's nothing you have not seen before.

\- That's right, but it is delicious.

\- Hmm, let me try. - He said. In order to show him my point, I passed the sandwich and incited him to take a bite with his eyes. - To make you know how good it is.

Then he took a bite. From one moment to the next, I saw Rook's eyes widening as he savored in detail the sandwich that I had been so fond of. It gave me a little grace to tell the truth, because a moment ago I was doubtful that I would know so well, but now that I try it, I do not think it will take off until it's finished... Wait ...

\- It would be better if you say goodbye to your sandwich Kevin. - He said, making me grow a bit of worry in me. - I'm going to finish it.

That's when I realized that I made the worst mistake of my life. I watched in slow motion as Rook was about to eat that delicious sandwich he had enjoyed so much before giving it to him. I felt like everything inside me was shattering when I saw that I was already chewing it. With much pain from my fallen sandwich, I dropped to my knees on the sand and with my arms raised and my fists clenched I shouted:

\- NOOOOOO! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME CRUEL UNIVERSE!?

I do not care that for a moment everyone turned around to see me confused or dying of laughter for what I had just done, I was hurt by the fall of my sandwich at the hands of another person.

\- Hey, it's not that bad either. - Rook said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. - It's just a sandwich.

I looked up slightly; It may be true what he is saying, it is just a sandwich, but it was MY sandwich. Rook could easily go find the seller and buy one, two, three, as many as he wanted, but not steal mine.

Suddenly we heard a little beep from the Proto-Truk. Not slow or lazy, Rook and I went to beech. Rook quickly rummaged through all the things he had taken for the holidays until he got his plumber's badge.

\- Here Rook Blonko. - He said. We waited a bit until they answered from the other side.

\- _'Rook! Rook! Are you there? '_ \- They asked the other side accompanied by interference and what appeared to be screaming in the background. So we alerted Rook with me because it was Ma x who was in that situation.

\- Magistrate! Magistrate! He is okay!? - asked Rook alerted by the communicator. - Magistrate! Do you listen me? Magistrate?

\- _'Rook, if you can hear me, come quickly!'_ \- Max Said. - _'Eon is attacking us! We need more reinforcements; the plumbers that are here are doing what we can to contain it! Bring as many reinforcements as you can! '_

\- Eon? Any idea why he is attacking? - I asked for.

\- _'He goes to lab tests. You are looking for the spotlight, we do not know why! '- Suddenly an explosion was heard in the background. - 'What you containing seguirem soon as we can, you come quickly!'_ – Communication fell.

Rook looked at me with concern on his face, gesture that I returned. As I could read in his eyes, we both had the same question in mind: Why would Eón want to go to the Void?

\- I'm going to call Ben and Gwen. - Rook said hastily. - You may want to tell close plumbers that target the base of the ierra T and with both arms as possible.

I nodded at the order. Rook took his plumber's badge and started calling Ben. For my part, I approached the communicator Proto-TRUK to notify all nearby plumbers.

\- Attention to all plumbers. Here Kevin Levin. Eon is attacking the base of the Earth. I repeat Eon is attacking the base of the Earth. Those who are closer, hurry to go there and support on what you can to keep Eon. - I said.

Without losing time I left the Proto-TRUK and saw that Ben - transformed into Water Hazard - and Gwen were coming to the shore. Ben destransform as he headed over here.

\- What's going on? - Gwen asked.

\- Eon is attacking the base plumbers in the Earth. - I said. I could see how an expression of concern formed on both of their faces. - Your grandfather and all available plumbers are doing everything they can to keep him.

\- Any idea what you're looking for? - Ben asked.

\- Max's has said that he is looking for the Null Void Projector. However, we still do not know why he wants to go to the Void. - Rook said. - We have already warned the closest plumbers to ierra T to go and support them in what they can against Eon.

\- So what are we waiting for. - Ben said hastily. - Let's help.

* * *

 _POV Max_

 _Earth Plumbers's Base_

\- Attack on the right flank and if you manage to weaken the Eon minions execute a front attack! - Order. The plumbers nodded and began to execute the tactic, but Aeon's henchmen did not flinch and managed to get the plumbers out of their way.

\- That's all you has Maxwell!? Don't make me laugh! - Eon said as he walked quietly through the corridors while his henchmen opened the way.

Taking advantage of the fact that it was hidden, I poked my nose and pointed my gun at one of his henchmen. Air grip and hold your breath started to stabilize and look to be more accurate when shooting r. So it was little by little with a few of them. Suddenly I felt a blow that made me drop my weapon and fall face down on the ground. I got up slowly to see the cause, turning out to be an Aeon henchman. He was pointing a gun at me, ready to shoot me at any moment. However, his weapon re-armed without his realizing it and when he pulled the trigger, the energy shot went straight to his chest, sending him against a nearby wall. I turned surprised to see who had caused the re-construction of the weapon, bringing me a pleasant surprise.

\- Hi, Mr. Tennyson. - Said the young blonde with blue eyes. He also wore a gray harlot under a purple basketball shirt with a yellow number three stamped on his chest. - Nice to see you again. - Said the young man while holding out his hand

\- The same as Cooper. - I said, shaking his hand. - How is the situation below? - Ask, turning to look through the window.

\- We are still the same. - He answer. - We do what we can to keep Eon and his men, but we still need more reinforcements.

\- Alan, Manny and Helen didn't come with you?

\- No. - He said while bending his head a little. - I was closer to the base when I received Kevin's transmission, so they should be on their way.

\- Well, they better hurry up. - Affirm. - It's just a matter of time before it reaches the laboratory Eon, and is very unlikely to Blukic and driba have put a block or really strong at the door.

\- What do you propose we do Max?

\- Keep attacking as we are doing until now. - I said with determination. - You hide and activate the remote turrets when you see an opportunity, if possible control the sentinel droids to visualize the location of Eon and his followers, understood?

\- Yes. - After that, Cooper left the room.

I turned to where my weapon had fallen and I took it, ready to go out to fight. I went to the entrance of the room and stayed a step behind it; I took a deep breath and took the step that was missing to leave the room.

* * *

 _POV Rook_

Gwen, Kevin, Ben and I were going as fast as Proto-TRUK could to Earth to stop Eon. However, we were very far from the Earth, so we wouldn't get there as fast as we would like. The silence between us was deep and somewhat uncomfortable degree, as well as go tense, we were totally desperate.

\- This thing cann't go faster? - Ben asked in the midst of his despair. I could feel the nervous glances of Gwen and Kevin pointing at us.

\- The Proto-TRUK is walking as fast as it can. – I Affirm, seeking to calm him down a bit. - I'm afraid we won't be able to arrive soon.

\- But what are you saying? - He ask even more desperately. - We have to go faster. At this rate we will not make it on time...!

\- Ben! - Gwen shouted. Both Ben and I turned to see her. - You have to calm down. The Proto-TRUK is being pushed to the limit in order to get there faster. - He said. Ben's expression quieted for a moment. - We can only hope that Grandpa Max and retain achieve plumbers Eon long enough.

I turned to see Ben after that. His gaze was still one of desperation, but at the same time he seemed to be thoughtful. Out of nowhere, Ben activated the Omnitrix and started searching among his aliens. That upset me for a moment. So desperate was he to get to Earth?

\- What do you plan to do Tennyson? - Kevin asked.

\- I´m going to transform into Upgrade. I'm going to accelerate the trip. - He said. It was then that he press the Omnitrix after having found the Galvanic Mechamorph. After a green glow, Ben was replaced by an Jury Rigg. Ben looked to make sure the correct alien came out. - Jury Rigg? Oh, come on! - I exclaim with annoyance.

After that, Ben was about to press the Omnitrix to switch aliens, but Kevin stopped him by grabbing his hand.

\- You want us to go faster, is not it? - I ask.

\- Yes.

\- And for that we need to modify the engine or the whole ship, right?

\- Yes.

\- And you have an alien who disarms the machines and then reassemble them with better performance, right?

\- Yes.

\- Then do not change your mind and go and improve the engine of the ship, make it more powerful and thus we will arrive faster. - Said, sending Ben to improve the engine

\- Good, good, I'm coming. - Ben said as he made his way to the back.

After a few minutes and listening to metal noises being stamped against the floor or wall and being relocated, Ben - still in the form of Jury Rigg - returned.

\- Done, try now. - He said.

Neither slow nor lazy, I lit the Proto-TRUK. To be honest I was surprised that even being in the vastness of space, the engine roared like a beast. With an excited smile, I could not contain the desire to start. Grata was my surprise when from one moment to another, my body was stamped against my seat by the power of the boot.

\- WOW! Simply, wow! It never had started with this power before! - Exclaim with emotion. - Well done Ben!

\- Hehe, you're welcome. - He said while closing his eyes and smirking arrogantly. - That's why I chose Jury Rigg.

\- Not what you wanted Upgrade? - Gwen asked

\- What are you talking about? I chose Jury Rigg of my own free will. Hahaha. - He said to finish laughing nervously, with the intention of hiding the fact that it was a wrong choice. Then he untransformed.

\- That does not matter now! - Said. - Now we will come to Earth in no time!

* * *

 _POV Cooper_

Seriously, the situation was very bad. Shortly after Alan arrived ue arrived, Manny, Helen and Alpha Squad plumbers to help retain eon. Everything seemed to be in our favor, but with all that, Aeon along with most of his henchmen slipped away somehow under our noses. Max quickly sent Helen and Alan to review the sectors where it could be accompanied by some plumbers if a battle was fought; At the same time, I checked the cameras of some other sectors. That brings us to where we are now. Max, Judge Patelliday, Alpha Squadron, Luhley, Manny and I were discussing to see that we could do to find eon. I was aware of the cameras so I did not have a very active participation in the conversation. Suddenly I could hear slightly that they were calling me.

\- Until responds. - He said with annoyance Alpha Squad leader plumbers, Kodek Brannigan. - Any idea where Eon might be exactly?, Daniels. - I wonder.

\- No sir, I still have no trace of him. - I said with a little uncertainty. - And the teams sectors Helen and Alan barely been revised and have some of his henchmen.

\- All right. - He said, then turned to Ma x - What do you propose we do Magistrate?

Max hand to his chin as he thought about what we could do to locate Eon.

\- I have an idea. - Luhley said, drawing the attention of everyone present.

\- And what is your small plan? - Patelliday asked curious.

\- I propose that we divide ourselves in groups as we are doing so far. - Galvan said firmly. - Meanwhile, I will go through the conduits to the laboratory to make sure that Eón has not arrived and we have not noticed.

\- Bored. - Manny said. - I propose that we go around beating the air because insurance are out there with an invisibility device, so we have not yet detected. - Manny said coarsely and with an arrogant smile as he pounded the air with his four arms.

We are all watching him with a face of stupefaction, as if to say: 'it's serious'. Judge Patelliday approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

\- Sorry young Armstrong, but we can not use your strategy. - He said. Manny's smile disappeared because of the comment.

\- All right. - He said Max. – It's decided, we'll use Luhley's plan. Alpha Squad wrath on their own for being a team already done; you will go east. Cooper,and Manny will form another team, you will go west and take advantage of Cooper's ability to monitor the other sectors of the base. Jerry, tell Alan that you will join his team. Bryk, you're going to Helen's team. Patelliday and Morty will come with me. - We all nod. - Luhley, you know what to do.

The aforementioned nodded and entered a conduit with the help of his jetpack. The rest we left the room to fulfill our respective role in the plan.

* * *

 _POV Free_

 _Laboratory of the base of plumbers_

The entrance of the laboratory was blocked by a number of counters, shelves, boxes, etc. The cause: Blukic and driba, the duo of scientists from the base of the Earth. Both of them were sit on a couple of chairs Galvan size with smiles on their face and sunglasses while drinking a couple of Smoothies.

\- Oh, we did a good job. - Blukic said then sipping his Smoothie. - Is not that right, Driba?

\- You said it, Blukic. - Driba said, proceeding to take a sip of his Smoothie. - With that block or what we did and the entry you can not pass anyone. The project is safe.

\- Yes. - The next thing they did was stick their drinks each other in victory.

Suddenly they felt a presence behind them. Slowly they turned around until they found the worst they could see in their lives. Both dropped their Smoothies when they see who was there, making the content sprinkled on the ground.

\- What, for the love of all heavens, are you supposed to be doing!?

It was Luhley.

\- AAAAAHHHHH! - They both shouted as they embraced and a fearful expression formed on their faces.

\- Seriously, they're told to block the entrance to the lab. - he says in frustration while passing his fingers over the hundred. - And you sit down to drink Smoothies!

\- Eh... in fact, we block the entrance. - Driba said with many nerves.

\- Yes we did it. – Blukic said.

\- Oh yeah. – She point to the pile of stacked things that were blocking the door. - That's what you two call 'blocking the door'!?

\- Uh... uh... yeah. - They both nervous.

\- That thing cannot block anyone!

\- You're right, little one. - Someone said malevolently behind Luhley.

She opened her eyes wide in surprise and turned, cursing under her breath when she see who it was.

* * *

 _POV Helen_

Not long since the Magistrate Tennyson ordered Alan and me to record the sectors of the base. Then they split up into teams and they sent some other plumbers to Alan's team and my team. Among all we seek in the hangars, the training area, the test area, the power core; in short, in the entire base. Explored almost all sectors, we agreed to meet in the area of incarceration: the last sector was left us to review.

\- Helen. - I heard. I turned to see who had called me, turning out to be Magistrate Tennyson. - Take a quick look at the sector and come back to inform us if you see something strange.

I nodded. Suddenly around me everything was in slow motion and had already advanced a few meters from where the others were. Go through all the small sectors of the imprisonment area. All the prisoners were in their cells, I didn't see any abnormality. That was until I've reach the last parts of the imprisonment sector and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Resigned, I prepared to go back to where the others were.

Suddenly, I've saw a body of a plumber on the floor at the distance, stopping in my career to review it. However, just for approaching it I realized the deplorable state in which he was. All his skin was wrinkled and gray, in addition to having bony characteristics. I could tell by his condition that he had been attacked by one of Eon's aging weapons and his henchmen. Seeing that I couldn't do anything, I got up and looked forward, opening my eyes to the surprise that was ahead. There were other plumbers in the same state as the one I had just found.

\- Oh no. - Reach to say before running off in the direction of the entrance of the sector.

Upon arriving, I found that Eon's henchmen had ambushed the plumbers who were there. I could see that Manny was hitting some of them in the middle of the skirmish. Alan being on fire shot at so many enemies approached him to then produce a wall of fire between him and the enemies, who received energy shots in the back, the work of Cooper who handled the turrets with his techno-legs. Magistrates Tennyson and Patelliday together with Alpha Squadron covered themselves with the fire they received from the enemies, managing to shoot them when they had the chance. Wasting no time, I started to attack some of the enemies who were around.

Suddenly I tripped, because someone put his foot in the middle of the road and I did not notice. I got up slightly to see the situation in which I was; I was completely surrounded by Eon's minions, who would point me with their weapons ready to fire if I made a minimal movement. I got up slowly, with my arms raised. One of them approached me and pointed at my head. Confident, I let out a smile. Take your weapon at high speed before they started shooting at me, I slipped between them. In the middle of my escape, I shot some of them with the gun that had taken the subject from before, causing the energy shot to stay suspended in the air. Once I stopped running, everyone around me fell unconscious to the ground. The weapon in her hand was thrown to the ground, since she no longer needed it.

In the distance I could see that Magistrates Tennyson and Patelliday were about to be attacked by a couple of Eon's henchmen, so I prepared to go towards them. Quickly knock them out before they could pull the trigger of their weapons.

\- Thank you very much, young Wheels. - Magistrate Patelliday thanked. - I assume you did not see something abnormal during your reconnaissance tour, right?

\- No. – I Affirm. - Not even the cells of the prisoners are open.

\- That means that Eon came to strike on his own and doesn't even release the prisoners to distract us. - Magistrate Tennyson said.

\- What do you think you are planning? – I Asked.

\- I don't know, but whatever it is, if it involves the Projector and therefore The Null Void, it cannot be any good.

\- What do you propose that we should do now? - Patelliday asked

\- We will hold here. - He said. Then he turned to see me. - You will go to the laboratory and accompany Luhley on his part.

\- Understood. - Immediately afterwards, I made my way to the laboratory

It was just a matter of taking a few twists here and there to reach the entrance to the laboratory, stopping in front of it. I tried to push it, but I found it impossible to open it that way. I backed up a bit and began to run in circles, managing to accumulate enough speed to ram the door and knock it down.

Upon entering I found that Luhley was fighting Eon with everything he had in an attempt to stop him while Blukic and Driba ran back and forth with their arms raised in the air. Without wasting time I ran towards Eon and attacked him, throwing him against the pile of boxes that were there with experimental artifacts, leaving him slightly dazed.

\- Oh thank you. - He thanked Galvan for saving her. - I owe you one.

\- You're welcome. - I answered modestly. - How did Eon arrive here?

\- I don't know. - Answered. - Arrive here and soon after he arrived.

\- And the Projector? - Ask, hoping you have not taken it.

\- It's safe.

\- What a relief.

\- Hehehe - Eon laugh where I stamp him. Luhley and I turned to him. – Well, well, well. We meet again Helen Wheels.

\- I don't think we've met before. - I said, placing myself on the defensive in case I attacked.

\- Not at this timeline. - He said, drawing his sword of energy. - But I have found you in other timelines. The same goes for you Luhley. Your alternative versions always fell defeated before me.

\- Well, we'll make sure to break that chain. - Luhley said.

\- I wouldn't be so confident about that little one.

Eon started running towards us as he raised his sword to attack us. When I was a few inches from us, I started running around the laboratory while watching slow motion as Eon sought to cut Luhley, who dodged agilely while maneuvering in the air with her jetpack while shooting her gun. Then approached me to strike a blow, but it was only a few feet away from him, an electric shock through my body, sending me against the wall. As I could I looked up to see that Eon was approaching me.

\- Nice try, but I learned to deal with Kinecelerans or hybrid Kinecelerans in my numerous battles against Ben Tennyson and against you. - He said while pointing at me with his sword. – Hmm, I wonder what would your brother say by see you like this?

I opened my eyes in surprise. I know that in a certain way he had already avenged Pierce's death, but even so, he was still deeply hurt by her death. I know that Eon is playing with my mind, however, the mere memory of Pierce, accompanied by my pain for his death, distract me strongly. Tears came out of my eyes such a cataract as my memories with Pierce materialized in my mind. I've could see Eon slowly raised his sword, while I couldn't move because my thoughts and my pain prevented me.

\- One more Helen I'll add to the list.

\- No, you won't!

Luhley suddenly shot him in the hand, causing Aeon drop his sword. Take the time to get out of my trance and get away from him with my powers, going Luhley.

\- You're ok? - I wonder.

\- Yeah, thanks. - I dry my tears. - Now I owe you one.

I gave him a friendly look after telling him that, a gesture that he gave me back quickly before turning his gaze to Eon, who had picked up his energy sword and was looking in our direction.

\- We'll talk about that later. - He said before rising in the air, staying at the height of my shoulders. - We have to keep someone in these moments.

I put myself in a defensive position, ready to face Eon.

* * *

 _POV Alan_

I sent a burst of fire to Eon's henchmen who came to attack me, managing to keep them far enough away so that Alpha Squadron would knock them out. Next, I accumulated fire in my hands and then stamped my hands against the ground, causing a burst of fire around me covering a distance of two meters towards all directions, making the shape of a perfect circle. When I got up, I could see that Manny was being outnumbered by the henchmen, who were throwing themselves at him, rendering his four arms useless. Neither so fast nor so slow, I threw a flare of fire with my hands to the ground, causing it to go out in the air as it formed a parabola from where I was on my way to Manny. Eon's henchmen ground began to shoot, but couldn't hit me by the speed I was falling. Already being a few meters above Manny, I circled my fists in fire, resulting in a punch with both hands on the ground and causing a small caloric explosion that sent all of Aeon's henchmen to fly. I got up and went to Manny, who was lying on the floor.

\- Come, get up. - I said, holding out his hand. However, Manny frowned at me.

\- I don't need your help! - He said, rejecting the help and getting up on his own.

\- At least you owe me one.

\- I don't owe you anything either! - He said angrily. - Now shut up and let me kick some bad guys asses.

\- I'll help you. - I said, putting myself back to back with him to see that we had been surrounded by several followers of Eon.

\- I already told you I don't need your help Alan! - Manny said furiously in combat position.

\- I'll help you anyway.

\- Aahh, as you want.

Then, Manny pounced front against the partisans who were in front of him, pushing his way through them at the point of blows. Instead I stretched my arms to both sides and started firing fire towards all of them, forming a semicircle by moving my arms slowly until they were facing me. Once the action slide down my arms up, throwing a lick of fire to others. Suddenly the roof turrets began to come out and shoot at all the henchmen attacking us, which fell to the ground. In the distance was Cooper, who had activated the turrets. Manny turned to see everywhere being confused, until his eyes met with Cooper.

\- Oh damn, Cooper! - exclaimed hysterically. - I wanted to kick their asses on my own! - Then look around, looking with his hybrid companion. When he realized he was not there, he turned with concern to Cooper - Hey, little brainy, where's Helen?

\- Ah... Helen. - He said. For a moment his eyes shone a light blue with circuit markings around the same color but darker. - Oh no, this is bad.

The worried tone in his voice did nothing but make us Manny I nervous.

\- What did you see? What's up? - Manny asked exalted.

\- Helen is in the lab. She is fighting against Eon in company of Luhley.

Both Manny and I looked at each other with concern.

\- She's fighting with Eon!? - Manny's concern reached a much higher level than he had imagined. - I have to go help her. - He said to run to the laboratory.

\- Manny wait! – I shout looking for his attention, but it was too far and a large group of followers of Eon stood in the way.

Worried, I tried to see past them, but Manny was gone. I cursed under my breath, resigned myself to lighting my hands in fire.

Slide both arms in X, releasing a fire lengüetazo with the shape of that letter, followed by two lapping sideways. To my dismay, this time were more resistant to my attacks. Really he hated it, that's henchmen Aeon, particularly his own, were competent truth, making learning from the mistakes of their peers, which the followers of the other villains seemed not to understand or did not know the way to adapt to the fighting. My face showed a little concern, eyes searching my colleagues from the ocean opponents were here. I opened my eyes with surprise that the judges Patelliday, Tennyson, Alpha Squadron, Cooper and others plumbers were being outnumbered and purely on the defensive against the relentless attack Eon's henchmen. Such was my surprise and distraction see my peers in that position did not realize they were about to attack me from behind. As I could attack him throwing a fireball at close range, but had no effect and was unhurt in the attack. I cursed under his breath. I've try to defend myself from his attack by placing my arms in front of my chest, making his attack slammed into my forearms. Nevertheless, his companions wasted no time and began to shoot. As I could try to defend myself from the shots, but the wave was so big and came from all directions, which ended up leaving me lying on the ground.

Weak, I've destransform of my Pyronite form and saw their guns pointed at me, ready to break up with me once and for all. I felt like my nerves were increasing like my beats as he sweated cold for what was to happen. Watch helplessly as they prepared to pull the trigger of his weapon, so I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the shooting.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Silence. A deep, dark silence was present to me around, confused me a little.

' _Am I dead?'_

' _Am I in the afterlife?'_

These were questions that assailed my head incessantly, which needed solving. I slowly opened my eyes, finding something that impressed me and left me confused equally.

A very large portion of Eon's henchmen were unconscious on the floor, as if someone had torn down a single, devastating attack. Plumbers, Alpha Squadron, Magistrates, Cooper, everyone, absolutely we were all very confused.

\- What just happened? - I ask, thinking and thinking about a possible answer.

\- Sorry for the delay. - We heard all a few meters from us.

It was a distinctly feminine voice, to which Magistrate Tennyson relieved sigh l know who it was. By others, we turned around to see who had dropped the phrase, taking a pleasant surprise.

\- Are we on time? - asked the young man who accompanied him. Judge Tennyson approached them.

\- They came just in time. - Said Judge relieved. - Gwen, Kevin.

Relieved, I got up and went to where they were. It may have been the tension that had happened in the past or just did not realize it, but as I approached I could see that Ben and Rook were not with them. Anyway did not take importance, because if Gwen and Kevin are here, that means that in some sector of the base are Ben and Rook ending Eon's henchmen who were scattered all over the place.

Suddenly we were surrounded by henchmen of Eon. Resigned and very annoyed that they were not finished, pass my way Pyronita and turned my hands on fire, ready to face them.

* * *

 _POV Manny_

Arrive hurried to the lab, meeting with Luhley and Helen fighting intensely against Eon. I hide behind the wall to look askance battle, looking for an opportunity to attack, which I do not always do. Helen ran around the lab while Eon and Luhley where fighting in a attempt to strike a pit - in the case of Eon - or a shot at his opponent - in the case of Luhley - . However, amid Luhley maneuvers performed in the air thanks to his jetpack, passing very close to the Eon energy sword, making damage the small jetpack. Wasting no time, Helen pounced on him and dragged along the ground at high speed, looking him down. However, Eon prevented the attack jumped and turned his body toward Helen, changing his sword for a weapon and firing a laser that would give a few meters from where Helen was, grabbing her hitting him off guard and making the shot. Eon take a Luhley and estamp or against Helen, then head toward them slowly. They exhausted, stood with the little strength they had. Both panted because of the tremendous effort that had been doing to retain Eon.

\- Aw, what 's wrong? - He asked as he walked toward them. - Are you tired?, does it hurts? Jejeje… this has only just begun. Hahaha! - He said while laughing maniacally materialized in the laboratory. - This just proves my superiority over you! - His weapon change and project his energy sword.

Helen attempt to tackle him using his speed, but she was too tired to take enough speed, so Eon could take her by the neck and lift it. Luhley try to help approaching and firing her weapon, but she cannot get him any harm. And being a few centimeters from Eon, he see the Galvan and kicked her, sending her flying and hitting hard against the wall, with she finished very dazed, almost on the verge of unconsciousness.

\- Hmm, pathetic. - He glanced at Helen, who struggled to break free from the grip of Eon. - I'm sorry, young Wheels, but your efforts were futile stop. - He said with a lot of coldness and indifference in his voice, proceeding to lift his sword and pointing it toward the stomach of Helen. - Now you'll join your alternate versions I've killed.

\- NO YOU DON'T! - I shouted, coming out of my hiding place and heading towards Aeon, making deal it a tackle that sent him flying. Helen fell, coughing and recovering the air released from the grip after Eon. Carefully I bent down to see he was not hurt. - You're ok?

\- Yeah. - She said a little tired, which relieved me a little. - Thank you, Manny.

\- You're welcome. – I said. I got up and saw Eon looked at me furiously, casting another energy sword. - Protect Luhley, I would try to keep him.

Helen nodded and headed to where Luhley. Meanwhile, Aeon approached me slowly, clearly reflected anger in his eyes.

\- Another scoundrel that I have to take care of. - he said casually, mixed with anger and brought up.

\- So this scoundrel will kick your ass.

Wasting no time, I take my guns and started shooting. However, Eon could intercept shots with their swords, slowly coming towards me. Once being a few meters from me, I took a cross pit with two swords, achieving cut the ends of all my weapons. Resigned and angry, pull what remained of them and started throwing punches, hitting him a few times. However, Eon jumped, stepping over me. Once behind me he dragged my feet on the ground, getting me down. I've try to get up, however, Eon acted faster and he buried a sword in my upper right arm.

\- AAAHHH!

An intense burning pain through my body, while trying my lower right arm reaching sword hilt energy, without success. Suddenly, increased pain when Eon buried his sword in my upper left arm. I winced as I felt the blood in my veins seethed by rubbing the edge of the sword. Turn to see where Helen and Luhley were watching with astonishment and concern they are facing with great difficulty a few of the followers of Eon, which carried a front clear to them.

\- You know young Armstrong. - He said mischievously. I looked at him helplessly, knowing that Helen and Luhley were doing what they could against the minions of this unfortunate. - There is something on Helen and you that always caught my attention. In all the timelines where I killed both of you, always one of the two try to save the other. It's like... if you knew mutually when one is in danger. So whenever I killed the two in each timeline, I keep something from you. 'Why did I do this?', Surely you wonder - A psychopathic smile formed on his face. - To remember their cries of pain when they see the other die.

Project suddenly another sword, pointing the tip toward my head. My nerves grew the most and my breathing quickened. A satisfied smile formed on his face. He raised his arm to take a little more momentum. I felt everything was moving slower while Eon down his sword to kill me...

Suddenly, I saw an arrow of orange energy impacted against sword hilt Eon, causing it to go flying. Following that, u n energy beam of the same color impact Eon's chest, sending him into the wall. Turn to see who had shot, relieving me and bugging me to see that it was Rook.

\- We're sorry for the delay. - He said with cordiality.

\- Dammit, it was time!

Rook came to me and I dug up the sword, to which I gave a cry of pain. Rook was responsible for reviewing the wounds of my upper arms.

\- Your upper arms will be ok Manny. - he Said, leaving aside nervousness. - But you have to stay at rest until you recover.

\- And Ben? - I asked for.

Rook pointed behind me. Ben was fighting againts the followers of Eon being turned into a Nosedeenian, while he créate an electric field that cover them and electrocuted them all. Once he defeat them, he approached to us through wiring. He arriving came cable and destransform.

\- Good time to arrive, Tennyson. - Replicate.

\- Hehe, sorry. - He said while the back of his head scratched in signal was distressed.

\- How did you know we were here? - I asked for.

\- We didn't know, only we split into groups and we decided to review the entire base. Ben and I came to the laboratory to see if the projector was safe, finding them in the midst of battle.

\- And so we come up here with me defeating these henchmen being Buzzshock and Rook preventing Eon kill you. - Ben said arrogantly in his words. - At least we beat Eon and avoid to take the spotlight.

\- At least you're right. - I said with some relief. - I'll go to the medical wing with Helen and Luhley.

Then I approached Helen and Luhley. Taking advantage of the small size of the Galvan, I place Luhley on Helen, which I was carrying with my lower arms. I gave a last look at Ben and Rook, then I leave the place to go toward the medical wing of the base.

* * *

 _POV Free_

Ben and Rook stood in the laboratory ensuring that Eon's henchmen are all unconscious and the projector was in place. Despite the lack of security offered them to Eon's henchmen there, they could be reassured that the projector was safe.

\- Rook Well, I guess we've beaten Eon once again. - Said Ben with great confidence in his voice.

\- Yes, I guess so. - Rook said uncertainly. – But his minions are giving me bad feelings.

 **(Video 1: 11 Winter Is Coming - Game of Thrones Season 1 – Soundtrack)**

\- Yeah, me too. - Ben said with some concern in his voice. - Nah, maybe it's nothing. Come Rook, go for a Smoothies. - He added as he was leaving the laboratory.

Rook hesitated for a moment, but didn't give more importance to the issue and go with Ben, who was waiting a few meters from the entrance. Once being with Ben, both proceeded to leave the room. However, some minions scurried silently, ranking behind them. At a stroke, they managed to knock out Ben and Rook. Eon approached the boys, watching them reluctantly.

\- I would kill you right now. - He said, pulling a strange weapon. - But the plan requires that I have to leave you two alive... for now.

Without hesitation, Eon pointed his gun at them, ready to pull the trigger. Once made, an odd field of energy pulling screened before him. With a glance, he ordered his henchmen to be brought into Ben and Rook. The followers obeyed without objection, taking Ben and Rook arms and throwing them inside the sphere. Having done that, the field shrank to disappear.

\- Hehehe, I'm done with this. - He muttered with a mischievous smile. - Now, to see it progress correctly from now on.

That said, Eon went to the compartment where the project was and took it. Eon took a device similar to a Plumber's badge, with the only difference that the seal of intergalactic peace was replaced by a purple-colored clock whose hands pointed at 12:00 and 6:00. Eon pressed the edge of the device, from which came a purple hologram. The hologram was that of a person in a robe and whose face was covered by a hood, leaving the bottom of it bare.

\- I already have the Projector. - Eon raised his hand to show the person the Projector.

\- _'Excellent.'_ \- Although the shadow of his hood covered his eyes, you could notice that he was analyzing the Projector with his eyes. – _'You sent Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko to the indicated universe?'_

\- Of course.

\- _'All right. Then, come here and free us from this prison so we can do the rest.'_ \- The hologram vanished.

Without thinking twice, Eon pointed the Projector in front of him and pulled the trigger, opening a portal to the Null Void. Once the portal was opened, Eon proceeded to pass through it, closing it after it was transferred.

Hidden behind a couple of boxes were Blukic and Driba, who had witnessed everything that had happened. They both looked worried.

\- This is bad.

\- Don't tell it to me, Blukic. - I say the thickest Galvan. - We must notify Magistrate Tennyson. - Both nodded affirmatively, then left the lab.

* * *

 **Oh my God: O**

 **What is Eon planning? Who is that mysterious person he was talking to? Why does the plan of Eon and that person links to Ben, Rook and the Crystal Gems (because it is evident that the Gems are also linked to the plan ); all that and more in the following chapters of Crystal Destruction (I won't gonna say in which chapters I'll reveal the answers)**

 **And here we come for this time, I hope you liked it. Leave in the reviews your opinions and if you liked this give the follow and favorite to be aware of the updates, which will be monthly.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost is dismissed, until December.**


	2. Special Routine

**\- Uff, being Santa is not as easy as I thought it would be. - Comment a being made of purple energy with many stars of different colors around his body. This being was with a Santa Claus suit and a white beard to accompany the disguise. - Although I only have to give away these few copies of chapter two of Crystal Destruction, it is a slightly arduous job. - The being get down a red gift bag with white border and opened it to observe its contents.**

 **There were about 20 DVD copies of chapter two of Crystal Destruction that he has to deliver for Christmas. Originally they were 25, but had already delivered 5 of those copies, hence of his expression of fatigue.**

 **\- It took me a little work to do them, but I'm proud of them. - With the same pride with which he had launched his previous comment he lift the bag and put it on his back, ready to continue his task. However, he just woke up he start to feel a strange chill, as if someone was watching him. He look in all directions until he find the camera.**

 **\- Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas. - He commented while making an attempt to voice Santa. - Forgive me, I hadn't seen you there. Surely you will ask** _'who are you?'_ **Well, friend, I'm OmniFandomGhost. - A sigh of amazement was heard in the place. - That's right, the bum who is doing this set out to create an avatar for his profile. However, because he doesn't know how to make digital drawings and his handmade drawings are crap, you will have to settle for a narrated description of my appearance. - A sigh of disappointment sounded in the background. - But hey, that's not the important thing here, the important thing is the chapter. I'll take my bag, if it doesn't bother you, and I'll go to your homes and give you the chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter, have a happy Christmas and a happy new year. Ho Ho Ho!**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Battle! Team Galactic (Diamond/Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 2: Special Routine**

* * *

 _POV Steven_

Slowly I opened my eyes to feel the brightness of the sun passing through the window of my room. I lifted my body tiredly and turned to sit on the edge of my bed; put on my sandals and got up. Eyes narrowed down the stairs towards the small living room of the temple, not knowing how I hadn't stumbled. I cut my eyes a bit and then opened them a little, seeing that Amethyst was playing with a small version of her whip in the armchair. It didn't take long until she noticed my presence, coming towards me and surrounding me with her arm while with the other she rubbed her fist on my head.

\- Hey, Stevo! - She greet without stopping the action. I was surprised that she always managed to make me throw a small moan of pain by doing that, because I have already received many blows and even then, I was weak before that trick.

\- Hehe, hello Amethyst. - I said to then release a small yawn. - What are you doing with your little whip?

\- I'm torturing insects. - She said. Unfortunately, I already knew how to detect one of his jokes.

\- Amethyst, tell me the truth.

\- Wow, you're learning to detect my jokes, huh? - I nodded at her question. - Well, I'll take your time, but let's see how it goes with... this!

Without warning, Amethyst pounced on me and dropped me to the ground. While there, she bathed her index finger in saliva and inserted it into my ear, to which I grimaced in disgust. Amethyst got up and I followed her, still disgusted by what she had done.

\- LOL! The classics never fail. - She said between laughs.

\- Amethyst! You know I don't like that trick.

\- Yeah, I know, and that makes it fun. - Her grin widened, then come to me. - Go to cleanse already, especially your ear, hehe. By the way, put on some clothes, or do you want to stay in your pijamas?

Grumble a little but in the end do not take importance, because that is Amethyst's way of joking. I went to the bathroom after looking for a towel, going to brush before going into the bathtub and turn on the tap to bathe.

 _'Hmm, what could I do today?'_

It was a question that invaded my mind in the middle of my bath session. While it is true that most of the time just went to the Great Rosquilla and was to some missions with Gems occasionally to other things, such as going to the Arcade, hang out with Connie before your workout with Perla, visit my dad, going to the amusement park, ask Peedee leftovers, visit Lapis and Peridot... in short, many things, all casual. My mind wandered and rambled on what I could do today, but in the end only one idea prevailed.

\- Today I'll do everything. - I said, determined to do all that today.

I finished bathing and left the bathroom. For my luck, Amethyst was neither in the living room nor in the kitchen, so I deduced that she was in her room, so I could get dressed without fear of someone seeing me. I put on my old, reliable dark pink shirt with the yellow star in the center, accompanied by my jeans and I proceeded to leave the temple, ready to start this special day. Down the stairs to get to touch the sand on the beach, which seeped into my sandals hac er Beach City Road to one or tortuous. Usually the sand does not bother me, but being a hot day today, not only bothered, it also burned a little. I appreciated how quickly I managed to get to the asphalt. To my bad luck, I just removed a sandal to remove the sand and put a foot on the sidewalk, I jumped to feel how hot it was. I turned to the sides to see if there was a bank nearby so I could sit down and remove the sand from my sandals calmly, holding as much as I could the heat that invaded the sole of my foot. I was relieved to see that a bank a few meters from me, so I ran to him and I jumped on him, sighing with relief that heat slowly faded.

\- Well, it's hot today, right? - Ask someone. When I looked up to see who it was, I met Sadie.

\- Oh, Sadie, hello. - Friendly greeting. She smiled cheerfully. - How are you?

\- I'm fine. - She answered while sitting next to me. - Does it bother you if I accompany you?

\- Not at all, in fact, I was about to go to the Big Donut. - I said. I don't know if it was because of the heat that was already affecting my brain, but I realized that I had Sadie at my side, which I miss. - Speaking of which, you're not supposed to be there.

\- Nah, they gave me the day off.

\- Oh I see. - I said before your answer. A fleeting question was present in my mind, one that I was afraid to do but curiosity won over me. - Tell me... How are things at your workplace, now that Lars is not with you? - An awkward silence formed between us. I felt like an idiot for asking that question knowing that when I told her what had happened with Lars and that he would not come back, or at least he would not visit very often, she didn't take it completely well. Sadie had insomnia for a while and she looked tired all the time, sometimes even missing work. I turned to see how she had reacted to the question, finding that I had the look stuck in the ground. - You don't have to answer if you don't want. I'm sorry I asked you that question.

\- ... You don't have to apologize, Steven. - That statement surprised me. Seriously I did not expect that answer, so unexpected that I opened my eyes as a surprise dish. - That was his decision, but... I still hope he comes back, even if it's a visit.

I was slightly stunned at her affirmations, and her sweet smile made me even more amazed. Although I knew it was false and that she was a little hurt inside, I decided not to dig deeper into the issue so leave it off.

\- Yes, I also hope that he visit us someday. - I smiled.

When I see her eyes, notice them a little watery. I turn and quickly shed tears.

\- Well Steven, what do you plan to do today? - She ask, putting aside the previous topic.

\- Well, I plan on going to the Big Donut to buy usual, then go visit my dad. After that I'd go ask Peedee leftovers. Then I'll go find Connie and take her to the Arcade and then end the day by visiting with her my friends Lapis and Peridot.

\- Wow, you decided to have a day with a special routine, huh?

\- Yes, I decided to do everything I usually do. - I said with great enthusiasm in my voice.

\- All right. If you want, I'll accompany you to the Big Donut. - I get excited about the suggestion.

\- Yes! - I said with emotion. With one leap he was already standing with his back to the bench, one arm raised in the air and his fist clenched. - Come on!

So it was. Sadie accompanied me to the Big Donut and we bought a couple of donuts from my favorites. I left the place hurriedly and immediately look for my donut and take it to my mouth, making the delicious glaze that I liked so much.

\- Hmm, how I love them donuts. - I said between bites. Behind me came Sadie with her donut in hand.

\- Well, Steven, I'm here with you. - She said as he was about to leave. - Enjoy your special routine!

\- Goodbye Sadie! Bye! - I said goodbye animatedly while waving my hand in farewell.

Glad, I left the place to go with Peedee to ask for the leftovers. Along the way he hummed the song that was done years ago for Gems, which I did when I was about to move to the temple, which name is We are the Crystal Gems. How I love that song. So much was my distraction with that memory that the road became fast, very fast. There was Peedee attending to a person, who left after receiving her chips.

\- Hi, Peedee. - Greet animatedly. - You know what I'm coming for. - I approached him, as if we were negotiating.

\- I'm coming for scraps. - He said as he headed towards the kitchen. Then I return with the leftovers in hand, which I took and without losing time I began to eat. - And tell me Steven, what brings you here today? - He ask with interest.

\- Good thing you ask. - I said in a gallant voice. - Today I am enjoying a special routine!

\- Special routine?

\- That's right, today will do everything I normally do what I do from time to time. - I answered excitedly.

\- I see. - He affirm with simplicity. - Well, enjoy it.

\- I'll do that. - I said while I retired with the chips in hand. - Thank you for leftovers! - Shout in the distance.

Eating cheerfully from my chips I continued on my way to Dad's car wash. Amid the route passes in front of the pizza fish pizza, meeting with Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck.

\- Hey, guys! Hi! - Greet animatedly. They turned in my direction, glad to see that it was about me.

\- Hey, Steven. - Greeting Jenny.

\- Hi Steven. - Greeting Sour Cream with style. - Can you give me a little of those potatoes? - I ask, what I come up and I gave a few.

\- How are you? Steven. - Greeting Buck with his characteristic calm.

\- I'm fine guys, on my way to visit my dad. - I said.

\- Say hello to Guitarist Dad for my Steven. - Buck asked just as calmly as before.

\- Okay.

The rest of the way was quite quiet, I did not meet anyone else after I greeted the boys; except onion, and he took over what was left of my leftovers. He was going to complain about that, but I res igne, for he had already escaped, so that downplay the issue. I continued my way until I got to the car wash, which was totally solitary on the outside.

\- Dad! Where are you!? - Ask while entering the premises. No one was there, so I began to worry.

I left the place running to look for him, passing many places until you reach a tennis court bas big tante, where I relieved to see that there were my dad and Garnet playing tennis, obviously in a game where my dad was in the clear disadvantage, but still I do not stop trying to defeat Garnet. I stayed there watching as they played for a while, contemplating a fairly wide range of movements on Dad's part, most of them invented by him, but even so they did not take away from the maneuvers being amazing. With everything and that, Dad was defeated from the game. Garnet went to him and I shake his hand, in sign that it was a very good departure. Suddenly they turned surprised towards me as they launched a wave of applause.

\- Hey! Steven. - Greeting Dad as he came with Garnet. - How are you, little one?

\- I'm fine, Dad. - I said cheerfully. I turned to see Garnet, who saw me with his usual expressionless face, but I could tell he was glad to see me. - How are you Garnet?

\- I'm fine, Steven. - She said with his typical calm tone of voice. - How much did you see of our game of tennis? - She ask curious.

\- Enough to know that you would be the champions of a tournament.

\- All right. - She said simply.

\- So son, to what do I owe your visit? - Dad asked curiously.

\- I'm in the middle of a special routine, and among the things that are in that routine is visiting you. - I said with a little emotion. - I will help you in the car wash for a while today.

\- I see. - Dad said. - Wait here prepared everything to go to the car wash. - Then he retired, leaving me with Garnet.

\- I didn't know you played tennis with my dad.

\- Of course I do. We play every weekend. - An arrogant smile formed on her face. - I always beat him in each of our games.

\- Don't tell me, your Future Vision lets you know your next movements and how to counteract them, right? - Ask, seeing me come the answer.

\- A magician never reveals his secrets. - Said such a circus sorcerer. - But only for you, I'll make an exception. - She said to come closer to my ear. - Yes. - Whisper.

\- You don't think it's cheating. - I asked for.

\- Partly, yes. But I cannot do anything, it's involuntary. - She said to show a calm smile later.

\- That's wrong, so Dad can never beat you. - I said with a little disappointment.

\- Of course he can. - She affirm, surprising me. - I just have to let myself win.

While I would disagree with her for stating that, for Dad to win, she must let herself win, this time she half agreed. Yes, I wanted Dad managed to win against Garnet in a tennis match, but we're talking about Garnet, one who can see all possible futures and act according to what is seen and what is happening, so I think it's fair that let him win having that great advantage of knowing all the possible future movements of Dad. And speaking of the King of Rome, Dad has just arrived.

\- Sorry for the delay. - He apologized by scratching the back of the neck. - What did I miss.

\- You're welcome. - Garnet replied with a small smile, hiding the subject of our conversation. - We were just talking.

\- About magical things, right? - I opened my mouth to answer, but Dad told me that no. – Don't tell me what Steven, I've had enough nerves when you told me about what happened in Homeworld. - He said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

\- Ok Dad. I'll tell you later. - I said, aware of his concern and nerves, very much in spite of the fact that I knew that what Garnet and I had talked about was not Gems' business.

Without wasting time, we were going to start taking way to the car wash, but grabbed my shoulder Garnet.

\- One more thing, Steven. - Garnet said softly in his voice. - Pearl told me you should go find Connie today for another training session. Look for it in your room when you are ready.

\- Alright. - I said cheerfully. - Anyway, I was going to look for Connie to continue with my special routine, but I think you already knew.

\- Hehe, yes, I already knew. - She said, showing an affectionate smile. - See you later Steven, I love you.

\- I love you, too, Garnet. - I said goodbye and then follow the path to the car washed next to Dad. - Bye! - I said in the distance.

We didn't take long to get to the car washed, because we traveled the same road that I followed to get to the court. While we knew that the car wash customers had risen from what Lapis, Peridot, Connie and Pumpkin made while we were in the human zoo, surprise yes it was great when we saw that there were a considerable number of people waiting. We looked at each other with determination, knowing what the other thought.

\- There is work to be done. - We said in unison, preparing everything to start washing the vehicles.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _Two hours later_

\- And ready! - Dad said lively while we finished drying the last car that was left to wash. - They are all already.

Yes, two hours have passed and we are finished. It was a long and arduous task, but we managed to overcome it successfully, thanks to the great Father-Son team that we formed with Dad and me. There were mistakes along the way, but we managed to overcome those mistakes and fulfill our job... to wash cars. - I said as a narrator as he posed heroically in front of Dad, who did what he could to hold back the urge to laugh, but in the end end throwing a few laughs.

\- Stop that, you're going to kill me with laughter. - He said between laughs. So he went on for about two minutes and then calmed down. - It sounds like the premise of good story of the medieval age. - He said while recovering the air after his laughter.

\- Of course that story would be good. - I said with presumption. - As long as you, me and the Gems are in.

\- Haha, I agree. - He said while giving me a small pat on the back. - And, what else do you plan to do today?

\- Well, I'm going to look for Connie and take her to the Arcade for a while. Then we will go to the temple, we have training with Pearl.

\- And nothing more? - I ask curious.

\- Yes, we will go to the barn to visit Lapis and Peridot. - Animated comment.

\- Wow, this 'special routine' that you really told me about is special. - He said, showing a cheerful smile. - Well, if you're going to go find Connie, let me take you and then I'll leave you at the Arcade, okay?

\- You don' t have any problem?

\- Oh come on Steven! You know I have no problem doing something for you. - He said animated while he was going to the truck. - Besides, anyway you were going to ask me to give you a ride to Connie's house, is not it?

\- Hehe, always reading my mind. - Comment while I was going next to him to the truck and I sat in the passenger seat.

\- It's our Father-Son bond Steven, just like in your speech a moment ago. - I affirm while igniting the truck. - Well, all ready, let's go.

* * *

 _POV Connie_

\- This book is so good. - I said while keeping the story I was reading. - I have to tell Steven about this. – Without wasting time, I got up from my bed and take my phone, proceeding to dial the number of Steven. I spend about a minute until Steven answered. - Hello Steven, how are you? Guess what: I have a new book that I want to show you.

\- _'Really?'_ \- Animated ask the other side. - _'I'm glad I'm on my way to your house, you can show me when you arrive.'_

\- You are coming here?

\- _'Yes, I'll take us to the Arcade to play for a while, then we go to train with Pearl and last visit to Lapis and Peridot.'_ \- He said even more animated.

\- Hmm, I see. I'll wait here, I'll tell my parents, okay?

\- _'Okay, prepares everything go out for training, as well as the sword of my Mom.'_ \- After that, Steven hung up.

Without wasting time, dial my Mom's number to let her know that I will spend the afternoon with Steven.

\- _'Helllo, Connie, what?'_

\- Hi, Mom, I'm calling to let you know that I'll be with Steven for the rest of the day, okay? I'll be back before dinner.

\- _'Okay, take care of there, understand?'_

\- Yes. - It was the last thing I said before hanging up.

Suddenly I remembered between slight laughter as Mom had forbidden me to go with Steven to spend the day, at least previously, before the incident in the hospital. I shook my head to remove those memories, because I had to prepare everything to go with Steven to the Arcade, to training with Pearl and to visit Lapis and Peridot. I ran to my room and took out my sports bag. The next thing I looked for was my training uniform, folding it as Mom taught me when I was little and keeping it in the bag. Also keep a first aid kit in case Steven or I get injured during training, and keep a few bottles full of water so Steven and I can hydrate. I turned to see my bookshelf and I remembered the book I mentioned to Steven, so I grabbed it and kept it too. Yet already saved, I went to the room and take the sword Steven's mother and sat down to wait while reading a book or s that had lent to Steven before. After about five minutes, Steven and Mr. Greg had arrived.

\- Hi, Connie, how are you? - Saluted greeting Mr. Greg as he passed his arm over the window.

\- I'm fine thanks. I see that you are pretty good too.

\- That's right. - He said while pointing with his thumb and closed hand. - Steven is in the back. - Said while preparing to start, to which I nodded.

Neither slow nor lazy, I went to the back and opened the door, finding Steven sitting up preparing some chords in his ukulele, then turned to see me when I opened the door

\- Oh! Hello, Connie. - He greet with a smile.

\- Hi Steven. - I waved back also with a smile as he walked. Just closed the door Mr. Greg started, taking the way back to Beach City.

\- You have the book? - He ask excited.

\- Yes, here it is. - I said, taking it from the place where I had saved it and showing it to him. Steven was amazed just to see the cover.

\- What is it about?

\- Well, you see, it's about a group of kids who are trapped in a labyrinth, with no memory of who they were before waking up there beyond their own name, which they remember when they stay in the Labyrinth for a day or in hours. The group was composed only by men, until one day a girl arrives with a note of those who sent saying that the box in which the girl came and monthly provisions is the last one.

\- Wow! Sounds interesting.

\- Yeah, it's really interesting - I said with enthusiasm in my voice. – You can take it, I already read the first book so I'll lend it to you. - I just said that, Steven's eyes lit up like stars. He approached me and took my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning, so I thought I was blushing.

\- Seriously? Thank you!

So much was his excitement at knowing that he would lend him the book, that immediately he took it and began to read it. I looked at him with a calm smile, happy that Steven was happy, reading the book very carefully. And again I felt that burning in the cheeks before, obviously a blush I was experiencing. Then Steven turned to see me, my blush increased a little.

\- Hey Connie, I have a question... - A silence formed between us. Suddenly he approached me and began to touch me by the cheeks, the sides of the head and forehead. My nerves were raised to the maximum by that action, and therefore, my blush became greater. - You're a little hot, do you have a fever or something?

\- Ah! N-no, I just got some warmth. - Stutter nervously. Steven's look showed dissatisfaction with the answer, but he resigned himself to continue with the topic and returned to his reading.

I sighed relieved that I had not noticed, at least in the sense that I noticed. The rest of the way to the Arcade was quiet, without any other event like it.

\- Well Steven, have a good time in the Arcade. - Mr. Greg said cheerfully. - Let me know when you go to the temple to know where you are, ok?

\- Ok! - Steven said as he said goodbye to his father.

Without further ado, Mr. Greg went on his way to the car wash, leaving us here in the Arcade. Steven and I went slowly to the entrance, and when we were about to enter, Mr. Smiley stopped us.

\- Stop right there, Steven. - He said as he placed his hand in front of us in a stop sign. - I won't let you cause another disaster like the last time.

\- Disaster? - Ask confused.

\- You see, it happens that the last time I came to the Arcade I brought the girls, and... it didn't go very well to say that we put them to play. - Steven said laughing nervously.

\- In that case... - I approached Mr. Smiley and I started to negotiate with him. A little less than two minutes passed, until he let us through.

Steven was a little confused and at the same time surprised that thanks to me, Mr. Smiley let him get in.

\- What did you tell to him? - I ask in a whisper when approaching my ear.

\- Oh nothing, only this time I am here to prevent YOU from doing a disaster. - I said with a mocking smile on my face.

And so we spent the next three hours, going back and forth from one game to another. Games of races, fights, contests, games of throwing the ball to the hoop, etc. In most of them we compete, and we can say that we were tied at times that one won the other, entering competitive mode to see who broke the score. To my dismay, the last game we would play was of that I don't like to do in public, what I had only done in front of Steven and sometimes to transform us into Stevonnie...

Dance.

Steven climbed animated to the platform and extended his hand.

\- Come on Connie, what are you waiting for?

\- Steven, you know I do not like to dance in public. - I said, unsure of my dance ability.

\- I know, but only will this time. - He said with a plea. - In addition, it isn't as if we were to merge in front of everyone... A lthough we have already desfuse in front of everyone... but, no matter. - He said, reminding me of the first day we fuse. - The important thing here is, have fun... no one is going to criticize you for how you dance.

I looked at Steven's hand, which was still extended towards me. I do not know how he does it, but Steven always manages to convince me to do something. And I liked that; that at his side I felt safe, able to do anything. Smiling, I took his hand and climbed onto the platform, looking decisively at the game screen.

\- I'm ready.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _Four minutes later_

\- _'Dance finished'_ \- sounded through the speakers of the game. Steven and I were exhausted, because we gave our best so that we could correctly complete the most difficult song of the game, in order to break our little Arcade competition with a flourish. - _'And the winner is...'_ \- Tension grew between Steven and me, and you could feel even more with the crowd that gathered to see us. The latter were eternal waiting until... - _'... Player 2!'_

I was stupefied. I, Connie Maheswaran, someone who always avoided dancing in public because he thought it was not very good dancing, had won a dance contest against someone who can dance very well and over the hardest song in the game. The crowd threw a wave of applause at the show that Steven and I rode. Suddenly, Steven pounced on me, giving me a warm hug with much encouragement before my triumph.

\- Did you hear that, Connie? You won! - He said quite animated and happy Steven.

My look of surprise had not dissipated, it is a fact that I had trouble processing. He had won a dance game in the hardest song of all against Steven! Obvious that it would be like this!

\- I won. – I murmure. Little by little my trance faded. - I won. - I said a little louder, beginning to assimilate that fact. - I won! - Shout excited, winning another wave of applause.

And so we settled our Arcade competition, with me as the undefeated winner, at least until the next time we do something similar. While I had been overwhelmed by having won in a dance game against Steven, I was even more overwhelmed when I received all the compliments of all the people who had come to see our game

 _'How well had he played like that?'_

I asked myself in the midst of so much praise. However, Steven and I prepared to leave, because we had to go to the temple to train with Perla.

\- Yes you're very good dancing Connie. - Flattered Steven accompanied by a smile, making me feel a little burning in my cheeks.

\- Thank you. - I responded slightly nervous by the compliment.

\- You should form a group, with people following in your footsteps. - He said as he began walking backward and showed me an attempt to dance choreography. I laughed a little at that.

\- Hehehe. I understood your reference. - I said between laughs. Steven started walking again in front of him so he could climb the stairs.

\- Did you really understand my reference? - He ask.

\- Sure, you think I haven't seen that movie?

\- Hey, is that since I know you I didn't watch you watching the TV, so I thought you hadn't seen that movie.

\- Of course I watch the TV. Sometimes. - I said as I took down the sack. - I'm going to change. Don't even think about leaving without me, you know that I can't turn on the portal.

\- Okay.

\- And don't spy me. - I joke with mischief.

\- Connie! - He reproach blushing, trying to throw a cushion, to which I quickly hide in the bathroom. After three minutes I had already changed and proceeded to leave the bathroom, finding that Steven was already waiting for me in the portal.

\- I see you're ready. - I said as I climbed onto the platform.

\- Then what are we waiting, let's go!

And so, in a blink, we were already on the network portal. I really like when I go on the site, it is much less annoying and uncomfortable, compared to public transport.

\- You know Steven. - I said, drawing his attention. - From the first time I travel through the portal I had question, What is outside of this network?

\- Je, you'll imagine. It's like being in space, there's no air, it's cold, and you're surrounded by all the other portals. - He described.

\- It doesn't sound very cozy to be outside the portal.

\- And it's not, believe me. I almost died out there.

\- At least you had a similar experience to be adrift in space.

\- Yes... I was also drifting in space once.

\- I know, you told me. - I said, remembering the time he was in the space next to one of the Rubies. - Which Ruby was there with you?

\- It was with Eyeball.

\- I see.

That was the last thing that was said before we got to the Arena. We got off the platform and left the small room where the portal was, seeing that in the center of the Arena was Perla practicing with one of her Holo-Pearls. His dance, according to the way they fight, allowed him to dodge attacks with relative ease hologram, despite this fuer to thinking. Suddenly, Pearl jumped back, turning in the same direction in the air. His sword rubbed against the ground and when he left contact with it, he cut the Holo-Pearl in half. Pearl fell elegantly a little more than a meter in front of the hologram, causing it to fade when he touched the ground. I turned to see Steven, and I think it goes without saying that he was just as amazed as me, and I think it goes without saying that we were thinking the same thing.

Pearl is wonderful.

* * *

 _POV Pearl_

I fell gently on the ground after doing that maneuver, holding my sword tightly. The Holo-Pearl vanished while landfall, providing a more dramatic the situation, or as Steven touch often cry right now...

\- Awesome!

I jumped in over way to hear that scream of emotion coming from the stands. I turned around and relieved myself a bit after the shock, as it turned out that Steven and Connie had already come to train.

\- Well, you gave me a good scare, Steven. - I said condescendingly. Then I turned my attention to Connie. - How are you, Connie? Excited?

\- Yes, I am very excited about today's training. - His enthusiasm was palpable, just as that of Steven, to which his eyes lit up with excitement.

\- Well, I like that enthusiasm. - Rub my hands quickly, it seems that infected me his excitement. – Before we start, we need to stretch ourselves to be fully equipped for training. Especially you too.

They both nodded affirmatively to my statement. Wasting no time, I started doing stretching routine we did in every training session, being imitated by the children. So we continue for about twenty minutes until the session ended with stretching.

\- All right! - I said as I gathered my hands recomposed and ready to give the kids the exercises today. - Today I want you to fight separately against the Holo-Pearls. I know you work much better being together in combat, but if for some reason you're fighting individually, you should know to defend yourselves by your own with your weapons. - None object by the rules.

Wasting no time, invoke four Holo-Pearls, two for each. Connie went with the pair of right while Steven went with the pair on the left. I left a little to see the distance training battle and see the mistakes that are discussed in the process.

\- Want to start a fight? - They asked robotically four Holo-Pearls in unison. What boys nodded in response. - Starting dance fusion.

\- Oh, two more thing. - I said, drawing the attention of the boys, who were quite nervous. – You should fight individually against a fusion and may not fuse in all the training of today. - I said, accompanied by a modest smile.

The boys gulped, and as we were going to do, ever had put to fight the Holo-Pearls fuse by individual, I always let them train being Stevonnie when that happened, so they are quite nervous... I think it's partly because usually I notice in advance what they will do in the next training session, which I didn't do this time. What I did was warn them that would fight against a fusion, both by them side, without fuse.

I don't know because it gives me a little grace, but didn't take importance, so I only come to see the combat. Normally the boys will meet many of my expectations when fighting team, let's see whether they can do individually.

 **(Video 1: Battle! Team Galactic (Diamond/Pearl) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)**

Connie gave the first movement, throwing a quick but fierce slash with the sword of Rose. The Holo-Pearl not left behind and block the attack with his sword, causing Connie desbalanceara slightly. The Holo-Pearl take the opportunity to try to launch a horizontal cut at breast height of Connie, which the latter noticed and quickly bent down and proceeded to kick him in the leg to the Holo-Pearl, but it didn't work; the Holo-Pearl stare coldly at Connie. I could see cold sweat from nerves poor. The Holo-Pearl slashed at her, but Connie divert achievement, making the sword of Holo-Pearl is buried in the ground.

Steven meanwhile, is protected with bubble attack your opponent Holo-Pearl, then deform into a fist toward the Holo-Pearl, sending it against the stands. Steven broke his bubble and I invoke his shield and threw him against his opponent, which blocked the attack with his sword, managing to deflect the shield. Suddenly, Steven attempt envestirla with bubble wrapped peaks, but the Holo-Pearl managed to avoid the attack, causing Steven stamped against the bleachers, making bubble bounce back by the impulse previously carried, breaking the bubble in the middle flying and crashing into Connie, who dropped her sword by the impact. Steven got up and held out his hand to Connie, which corresponded gesture and took the hand of Steven, doing strength to get up.

Connie ran to where her sword was, being intercepted by a slash of her Holo-Pearl enemy. She slid across the floor to avoid the attack and took his esp ada and standing up again, waiting for the next move of his opponent. Quicky, the Holo-Pearl approached Connie and launched attacks from all directions, which Connie could prevent by moving her body a little or blocking the attack with her sword. Without wasting time, Connie block a vertical pit with the flat of her sword, by pushing up with her free hand on the sheet. Connie was quickly surpassed in force with Holo-Perla, making kneel for more support on the ground while still blocking the attack. However, Connie sword cocked to one side, causing the sword of Holo-Pearl go straight to the ground, leaving helpless. An accurate thrust in the chest, the Holo-Pearl broke up, leaving Connie as a winner.

At the same time, Steven was protected for several attacks throwing his opponent with two shields that had invoked. The cuts were diverted on impact with any of the shields, which Steven took the opportunity to engage in their beaked bubble, causing the Holo-Pearl jumped back off. However, Steven extended his bubble into fists toward her, but the Holo-Pearl only gave a lunge to attack, which made the whole bubble burst. The Holo-Pearl wasted no time and approached him jumped with his sword ready to launch an accurate thrust. Steven, neither slow nor lazy jumped, being suspended in the air, however, his opponent jumped toward his sword ready for the attack, which Steven along his forearms up to his chest and called on the shield. The sword gave squarely against the shield, making this launch a sound wave to the impact strong enough to break the sword of Holo-Pearl. Steven did not miss the window of opportunity and wrapped again in her bubble peaked, achieving through the chest of the Holo-pearl with one of the peaks, making it vanished.

Steven undid his bubble and devoted himself down to the sand. On the ground, Connie greeted him cheerfully embracing him. While we had to fix some things, these two if they were ready for real battles against opponents he could fight, but they would have serious problems against enemies far outweigh their skills. But now I know that Steven can defend itself in tough situations. Connie I will not say anything, I know that she is able to defend itself, after all, I'm training.

\- Steven We made it! - You could tell a mile away that emotion Connie was overflowing. - We beat the Holo-Pearls fused without the help of another!

\- Yes! - Steven was infected with the excitement of Connie and returned the hug. - Nothing can stop the Jelly Friends! Even separately!

\- Ahem... Boys. - The boys turned to me. - The training is not over, and I think you two know that very well guys. - They both nodded decisively. - So we continue, this time with poor visibility.

Wasting no time, sand surround fog, reducing visibility to as little as possible. Then I invoke several Holo-Pearls around the battlefield.

\- Start! - sentencing.

Nothing happened time until they began to be heard clashes between swords, battle cries and little else. It also could see blue and pink gleams through the fog, especially the blues. This was indicative of both Connie and Steven were already managing to eliminate some Holo-Pearls. The sound of swords hitting reminded me of the time of war... and thus also reminded Rose. I know she would be proud if she could see Steven and I'm like this. I have to admit that these thoughts made me shed a few tears, so clearing those thoughts, not because I don't wanted to think about that, but because I had to be attentive to training and with a clear head. I took a deep breath and sighed, making all the fog around from spreading, revealing that Steven and Connie had finished with Holo-Pearls.

\- Oh. - No doubt much I noticed my surprise, because I made sure they were several enemies who had to fight and still managed to finish them in a jiffy. - I see you've already completed the challenge.

\- Yes. It took a bit but we managed to end all Holo-Pearls. – Connie said.

\- Okay, so let's leave it like this for today, you have striven enough.

\- Ah... what... No. We can still... - Try to say Steven panted. And although Connie hadn't said anything to second him, I could tell he was also a little tired.

\- I'm serious Steven. I see clearly that you two are exhausted, so we'll leave it like this for today.

\- Okay. - Steven said reluctantly, and then show her usual cheerful countenance. - Do you come with us to the temple? - Steven asked innocently. I didn't think it twice.

\- Of course, why not. - Answer animated.

And just like that, we headed to the portal. He was about to turn when you notice that Steven took my wrist, stopping me.

\- Let me do it. - He asked pleadingly.

\- Hehe, okay, do us the honor.

\- Okay, I'll do it like the first time I activate the portal.

\- And how did you do it? - Connie asked.

\- I think I told you once how does I did it, but if you don't remember, I'll refresh your the memory. - Commented smiling.

That said, Steven intertwining their hands up to his chest, forming a rhombus. Then I separate flip, causing the portal activated.

\- It seemed you were accumulating energy. - Connie said with some sarcasm, and fits without saying that confused me.

\- Sorry Connie, but I think a man doesn't accumulate energy that way. - I corrected.

\- What? No, that was a reference to a series. - Inquired Steven.

\- I still don't understand.

\- We'll show you later. - Connie said. Then we come to the temple.

\- Well guys, if you need me, I'll be in my room, OK?

\- Ok. - Steven said with a smile. – See you later Pearl.

\- Goodbye Pearl. - Connie said goodbye.

\- Bye guys, beware. - I said goodbye with a smile

Without further ado, I opened my door and enter. However, upon entering I found a small pile of food... and Amethyst was asleep on it.

\- Oh, for all the stars sake! What the are you doing in my room!? - Such was my scandal that rocked Amethyst awoke, causing the pile of food collapsed.

\- Ah... P, I told you not to wake me when I'm sleep! - That got me riled.

\- But you have your own room!

* * *

 _Free POV_

 _In the barn_

\- Lapis, how many times I have to tell you. - Reproach a small green gem. - Percy and Pierre are the best team in Camp Pinning Hearts. - She said in a tone of superiority.

\- Aja, what you say Peridot. - monotonously answered her barn mate, Lapis.

\- That answer doesn't convince me at all! - Peridot took a few bashes on the ground in frustration. – I won't gonna let you leave this room until you understand that.

\- Peridot, what room? - Lapis he asked wryly. - There are no rooms. Only is this section of the barn, the right section, workshop and all our Meep Morps.

\- First of all, it is called 'art'. - Peridot corrected. - And second, who cares, still they count as rooms.

\- So you're gonna keep giving me your mologue about Percy and Pierre being the best team or leave me say that Percy is better with Paulette? - Commented mockingly Lapis, making Peridot lose a little temper.

\- Lazuli! - Peridot was that hair pulling despair. Lapis could do but laugh slightly at the reaction of his little green friend.

\- Hi girls. - Greeted two people in unison outside the barn. Lapis and Peridot turned to see who it was, meeting with Steven and Connie.

\- Hey Steven, Connie. - Lapis animated greeting.

\- Steven, Connie! How are you? - Peridot uproariously as she stopped bothering Lapis.

\- We're fine, fresh from a workout with Pearl. – Connie answered.

\- Hmm, I see. - Lapis said as he crossed her arms, keeping a calm look. Steven look around, apparently looking for someone with his eyes.

\- Who are you looking Steven? - Ask Peridot.

\- I'm looking for Pumpkin, I don't see it.

\- Ah, Pumpkin. - Lapis caught the attention of Steven and Connie. - He is resting in my hammock. - He said, pointing to the aforementioned hammock. Steven and Connie turned to there, watching quietly Pumpkin slept there.

\- Aw, that looks lovely. - I affirm Connie.

\- And... tell us, what do we owe this unexpected visit? - Ask Peridot.

\- Steven is enjoying a special routine. - Connie said. - You were at the end of the list of people to visit.

\- What!? - Peridot shock at the fact, while Lapis was surprised to learn that Steven had left them last. - Steven, I demand an explanation immediately!

\- Quiet Peridot, I haven´t put you at the end for evil, is that I wanted to end the day with two of the most special people I've met. - He said, making Lapis Peridot get quiet.

\- I'm glad to hear that Steven. - Lapis said as he returned to his serene expression before. - Just doesn't mean that we have been forgotten a bit, don't you think?

\- Yes, I'm sorry. - Steven scratched his head embarrassed.

\- Well, that doesn't matter. - Peridot burst suddenly. - Before you arrived, I was talking with Lapis on some important issues.

\- Here we go again... - I comment Lapis, rolling his eyes in disgust.

\- What were those things? - Connie asked.

\- Who do you think makes better team with Percy at Camp Pinning Hearts think? ¿Pierre or Paulette? - She said. Steven and Connie put an expression of 'Is it serious?' on their faces as they fell a drop of sweat by the hundred. - I say Pierre is better.

\- I don't know. I've seen a few chapters and I think Percy and Paulette make better team. - The look that Peridot has make becuase of the comment of Connie was a Little terryfing.

Steven and Lapis decided to leave a little to avoid the rain of explanations, theories and Peridot head-canons that would throw poor Connie. Peridot took a deep breath, then clear his voice to throw all his explanations in a clear and understandable way.

\- Listen Connie, you must understand that... - started. Connie waited patiently his explanation. However, something caught the attention of Peridot during his explanation. - Hey, what's that? - Peridot pointed to where she saw.

Connie, lapis and Steven turned in that direction, and worrying amazed to find that in half the corn had a strange magenta energy sphere, which blew an almost blinding glare that obscured the brightness of the sun. Cautious, the boys approached the sphere of energy, taking precaution in case something happened.

\- What is that? - Connie asked.

\- I don't know, I had never seen anything like it. Even during my missions with Gems. - Added Steven.

\- Peridot, any ideas? - Lapis asked.

\- I don't know. - She said. Peridot hand to her chin and was showed a thoughtful expression, approaching the sphere. – It Doesn't look like a ship, which I doubt it is. Evidently it is made of energy, but I have no idea what kind of energy it could be. - She said, checking up and down the field. She wanted to inspect the object more, brought her hand to touch it. Peridot only had contact with the sphere, it began to suck everything that was in front of it, taking Peridot forearm, which was quite frightened. - Guys help me!

\- Peridot! - Steven was the first to try to help her, wrapping his arms around Peridot abdomen and pulling back.

However, the sphere began to suck harder, taking more than Peridot arm. Wasting no time, Lapis and Connie joined the rescue attempt Peridot, pulling with all his forces they had in front.

\- Come on guys, pull harder! - Peridot desperate cry. Suddenly, his hand could feel something inside of the sphere. - Guys wait, I can feel something within the sphere!

\- Are yo usure about that, Peridot!? - Connie asked.

\- Totally! – She said, beginning to feel what was in there. - It seems to be a hand! - She kept feeling to see if there were more, and actually had three hands. - Two person! I could feel two pairs of hands! I'll get them out of there! - Then it ventured half of her body within the sphere. However, that action provoked the sphere began to suck more and more.

\- Peridot! - No more, Lapis raised her hand, making a giant hand out small water pond Peridot had done. With it, I will take all who were there and began to pull back. Little by little they were gaining more ground, managing to get Peridot, which had her hands even within the sphere.

\- Follow pulling, Lapis! I've already have those who were there! Let's get them out!

Without objection, Lapis started making more outward force. Gradually, Peridot hands were leaving the field, bringing the forearms of those who were there. Lapis made a little more effort to get them out, making all but Peridot fell backward to the ground when she finally succeeded. The sphere faded after that. Panting, Steven get up.

\- Everyone is fine? - He ask. Connie got up after him, being followed by Lapis.

\- Oh yeah. - She commented while she removed the dust of her clotches. Lapis approached Peridot, which had fallen flat on her face.

\- You're good? - I ask.

\- Yes. - I discuss raising the thumb. - I'm a Peridot, we endured great shock. - After that, Lapis helped her up. - Who are they if they need help. - He said, pointing to the people who were inside the sphere. Steven and Connie came to tell them apart.

One was a young boy, probably seventeen or sixteen years of banking, almost pale skin and hair brown. He wore a short-sleeved shirt in black with a green line going through her chest, reaching his neck and going to the end of his sleeves, brown pants with pockets in the knees and green sneakers with sole white. In his left wrist were a kind of wristwatch white and green details around it, plus a black plate with green lines, resembling an hourglass in the middle of the plate.

On the other hand, his companion did not look so human. Her skin was purple with a few black marks around her face, which was painted white, giving it a one appearance both feline, besides having pointed ears and no hair apparently have. He wore a strange armor metallic blue and black. He wore a kind of weapon black and a few orange details and a kind of symbol of green and black near where would the trigger be. The green part of that badge resembling an hourglass.

Both appeared to be unconscious.

\- Peridot, help me carry this. - Steven said, pointing to the boy black shirt. - Lapis and Connie, carry him partner. We must take them to the barn and make sure they are well.

All nodded and proceeded to do what touched them respectively. Doing a little effort, they charged the two boys and took them to the barn, placing them carefully on the floor.

\- What do we do with them? - Connie asked. - Would you be willing to Gems of this?

\- I think it will be better if we make sure they are awake before to warn Gems. - Proposed Peridot. - If we say them now, they'll want to ask us anything to make sure that these two didn't come with bad intentions, and that's something we don't know yet.

\- Peridot is right. - Added Lapis. - In addition to that Pearl would go mad if we say that these two come out of a sphere of energy that began to suck everything it had in front.

\- Well, we'll leave it. - Steven said. - I'll call my Dad for us to wait in the temple, I must take Connie home. You are aware of them. If they wake up, let me know by video-chat.

\- Ok, it has us. - I discuss raising Peridot thumb affirmatively.

Without further ado, Steven and Connie proceeded to go. A small uncomfortable silence formed between Lapis and Peridot.

\- Want to see Camp Pinning Hearts awake while we wait? - asked innocently Peridot, breaking the silence.

\- Hmm... Yeah.

A carefree feet, they went to the place where the TV was and quietly began to see Camp Pinning Hearts. Peridot was the first to climb, while Lapis gave the boys one last look of suspicion before going up to watch the TV with Peridot..

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Gamelover41592: Here goes the chapter my friend, I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

 **Very well, this was the month's chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **As I said in the preview, in this chapter there was going to be a little action, not to say that it was almost absent, and it would have been so if it hadn't been for the training. Speaking of the training, I think you noticed that I put Steven and Connie very fit for a fight, and they really are, I doubt they cannot fight after having been training with Pearl for so long. And before you come to me to say that** _'Lapis is no longer on earth, she left with everything and barn'_ **I must clarify that this chapter was wrote in October, about three weeks before the episodes of Raising the Barn and Back to the Kindergarten was released, so Lapis will be present in the story.**

 **Leave in the reviews if you like the chapter and if do so, you can give the follow or fav to be aware of the updates. If you are a new reader, you are welcome here and tell me what you think about the history on a review and give the follow or fav if you wish.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, have a happy Christmas and a happy new year, see you in 2018.**

 **P.D: In case you ask, right now I'm using my avatar while I'm talking, so you should imagine my avatar every time I speak.** **It makes my interaction with you a little more entertaining, at least for me ;3.**


	3. Weapons Review

**Hello everyone, I hope you received the New Year very well together with your family and friends, and I wish the best to each and every one of you ;D**

 **Here I bring you what is the first publication of the year, the chapter 3 of Crystal Destruction!**

 **(Applause)**

 **(Applause)**

 **So, we started the year with this, and with a little new year's gift, this time there is more music for the chapter. I swear to you that, while writing the chapter, I was hesitant about what to do here, until I came up with something that seemed equally strange and great to me. But, to avoid spoilers, I leave you with the chapter and judge for yourselves how it is, see you below :).**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Kevin MacLeod-Investigations [Extended])**

 **(Video 2: It Takes Two to Tango - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

 **(Video 3: In the Hall of the Mountain King - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 3: Weapons Review**

* * *

 _POV Lapislazuli_

Seriously, we are in a somewhat strange situation... at least for me. After what happened yesterday, Peridot and I were like 'babysitters' of strangers unaware that they were within the sphere of energy that appeared yesterday. And it seems they were hit pretty hard, because they already spent almost a day, the glare of the morning sun is hitting directly in their faces and their haven't awakened. And to be honest, I felt some curiosity and at the same time worry .

 _' Where do they come from?'_

 _'What do they want?'_

 _'Who are they?'_

These were some of the questions I had asked myself last night while I was watching Camp Pinning Hearts with Peridot and right now, reclining in my hammock, I thought about those questions again. However, I get apart those thoughts, because I might get at least a response from them when one of the two wake up... but that doesn't mean that I am confident that they will give it to me, much less I am confident that they won't attack us. I didn't have that guarantee, so I should be alert.

\- Hey, Lapis! - Peridot call. I turned quietly to see what she wanted me to see. And there she was with all her musical instruments suspended in the air thanks to her power to control metals. - Look, I've been practicing, now I can play more than one instrument at a time! - She comment animated. Then she played her harmonica and with her powers achieved that the rod of the drum hit him, producing an uncoordinated sound, at the same time that all other instruments fell to the ground.

There was a great rumble in the barn, but even so the strangers remained undeterred.

\- Hehe, you're progressing. – I comment serenely. - If you continue like this, maybe you can manage to compose something.

\- Do you really believe it!? - Peridot's eyes shone with illusion. I simply nodded in response to her question.

\- Yes I believe it. - Peridot just jumped for joy when she heard that, to which I gave a little laugh at her reaction.

Despite being a little happy for her achievement, my mind was not totally focused on her. My mind remained centered almost entirely on the two boys who came out of yesterday's sphere.

\- Oh, Lapis, are you okay? Your sight has settled on them all the time since they arrived. - Peridot apparently noticed that my eyes were on those guys.

\- Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I seriously worry about having those two here, probrably when they wake up they attack us or something similar. - I sincere with her. Peridot went to my hammock after telling her that.

\- Hey, I understand you. - She said. - I 'm also worried that they're here. And I'm also worried about being attacked when they wake up. But, something tells me that they won't do it and they will solve all the doubts that we have.

\- ... I hope you're right, so I'll trust you. - I said with a mixture of relief and concern. - But still, I'll stay alert.

\- Hmm... What if I check that they don't have more weapons, would you be calmer? - She ask. I have to admit that she had a very good point, since part of my concern came from the weapon that the armor boy had, besides the confusion of not knowing if they had more. Without more options besides that to be able to reassure me, I nodded affirmatively to her proposal. - Well, I'm going to review them. If you want, you help me.

\- No thanks, I'm tired.

\- But you're a gem! We gems don't get tired, much less need to rest! - She may be right, but I am already used to what humans call 'sleep'.

\- Just go and review them, I'll watch you. – I Said. Peridot pouted at my refusal, which gave me a little grace.

Resigned, Peridot approached the one of the armor and remove its weapon from him, beginning to review it. I could see from her expression that she was a little stunned by the shape and apparent use of it.

\- This is nothing more than a simple gun like the ones used by humans! And when I say simple, I mean it's really simple! - She began to laugh at the technological inferiority of the weapon. - I even think that those of humans are more complex than this one! - That said, she came up to me and gave me the gun.

Curious, I started to review it. I may not be an expert in technology, much less in Homeworld or Earth, I wasn't even interested in that topic, but I must admit that Peridot made a fairly clear comparison: this weapon is very simple. Even I, that don't care how technology works and those things, could understand the operation of this thing just by looking at it, being nothing more than a 'gun' very similar to the ones the humans have. However, as Peridot said, even Earth's weapons are more complex than this, she will know why. With that already covered, drop the weapon to the ground with disinterest while a boring look adorned my face.

 **(Video 1: Kevin MacLeod-Investigations [Extended])**

Peridot continued reviewing the guy in the armor, avoiding movements that would wake him up.

\- I think he has something else. - She said while she checked the surroundings of his clothes. Peridot saw that the boy had on his back a circular device with a white border. More to the center, the colors that were left over from the device were black and green, the latter resembling a human hourglass. Peridot checked it carefully, analyzing each corner of the device. - This is just a badge. - She said, throwing the object a little more than a meter away from her. Then she continued to check the boy, but she did not find anything else. - Ready, this has nothing more besides those things. - She point to the weapon and the badge. - Now it's his friend's turn.

Peridot approached to the boy of black shirt and began to review it. She palpated over his shirt to make sure he had nothing under it, but apparently there was nothing, for she shook her head in my direction when she finished checking over there. Then she went to his pockets. She check the left pocket, where she found human money, which Peridot replaced in its place. She check the right pocket, finding unfinished candies, which Peridot shot disgusted. She check the back right pocket, where there was nothing for her refusal when I asked her if there was anything there. Finally, the left back pocket.

\- He have something here. – She whispered loud enough for me to hear. Slowly she was taking out what he had in that pocket, revealing... another badge!? - Oh you must be kidding, another one - Peridot said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Like the previous one, Peridot threw it to where his companion's badge was. - Well, it seems that this guy is also clean.

\- Did you check his watch? - I asked for. Peridot gave me a face that shouted at me 'is it serious?'

\- Do you want me to review a normal and simple human watch?

\- Just do it, lest it surprise us. - I said while pointing to the watch. - By the way, when you finish, check his partner's weapon in depth.

\- Just because I know of technology, should I do it necessarily?

\- Yes. – I affirm with simplicity, leaving her between the sword and the wall.

\- Grr, it's fine. – She grunt resigned. - But you will help me. - Now I was the one between the sword and the wall, because once she said that, I knew that I would have no choice but to have to help her, and she would be in charge of dragging me to that.

\- It's okay. - I responded with dryness and annoyance. With that agreed, Peridot went to do her work.

She approached the boy's left wrist slowly, staring at his watch.

\- There doesn't seem to be anything strange in this watch beyond its form. – She affirm in a whisper. In that she was right, because we had already seen watchs in our time here on Earth, and this had a very particular shape.

\- Can you take it off?

\- I don't know. I'll try. - Peridot proceeded to see the watch in more detail, looking for a way to take it off. - I think I know how. - With great care not to wake him up, she manage to take his watch off. Peridot got up and came to me taking care not to trip, grabbing the watch from the straps of it. - Here it is. - She extended the watch.

I took it with care that it didn't fall, starting to touch it. It was weird, because the plates of the straps felt metallic, almost as if it were a separate device. I could tell while reviewing it that it had six green buttons, three on each side of the faceplate.

 **(Stop video)**

\- What can these buttons do? - I asked for. Peridot raised her shoulders and forearms, telling me that she didn't know what they can do. - You don't want to find out? – I ask with a tempting voice. Peridot seemed to think for a moment, but it seems that in the end, the temptation won.

\- Just hope that nothing bad happens. - She comment with a little nerves.

I start by pressing the upper right button. Once that was done, a green hologram came out of the faceplate. That hologram showed some numbers.

\- It seems to show the time. – I said.

\- And what did you expect? It's a watch! - She inquired ironic. - In addition, that boy must rearrange the time of his watch, because the time is wrong. - She said while bringing her Tablet here and checked the time to verify that it was correct. I ignored her comment and kept checking.

The next button I pressed was the lower right. Suddenly, the hologram of the time disappear. Instead, a green glow was projected between the green lines of the faceplate, making it resemble an hourglass. It should be noted that a minimum part of the central area of the plate was black.

\- This seems to show the energy that remains to the watch. - Peridot affirm. - It seems he don't use it to much after all, the green glow fills almost the entire faceplate. And it also seems that it has a pretty advanced watch, because I've read enough to know that human watchs aren't that advanced yet.

\- Do you think it's from Homeworld? - I asked for.

\- Impossible. I can assure you that among the technological projects of Homeworld, there was no a simple watch. Also, if so, it would be much better than this. - She claimed. I didn't challenge her word, because she knew more than me about what was happening in Homeworld now days. - It's my turn to press buttons.

Peridot took the watch and came a little closer to me, so I could see. She proceeded to press a button, specifically the upper left. After pressing it, the energy screen disappeared and all the front plate began to glow green, but the lines on the plate were still visible. I looked up at Peridot, who seemed to be thoughtful.

\- Peridot, now what did you do?

\- Shh... Shh. – She silence. Using her hands, she signaled me to listen carefully. I don't know what she wants to do, but I'll do what she want me to do anyway. With reluctance, I began to listen attentively. Peridot was right to make me listen, because I could hear a small static that came from the watch. - It seems he also has a communicator.

\- Thanks for telling me, I hadn't noticed. – I comment sarcastic.

\- Haha very funny. - She answer. - Well, let's continue. - Peridot said. Without wasting time, she press the lower left button. The previous green glow returned, followed by the same static as a moment ago. - So it has two buttons for the same option. It is partly practical... and partly useless. - Peridot said nothing more and proceeded to press the left middle button. They spent a few seconds and nothing happened. Peridot pressed the button once more, but nothing happened. - How strange, it does not do anything.

\- Let me see. – I take the watch and press the same button once more, but nothing happened. - Thats weird.

\- Test its opposite, we haven't pressed that button yet. - That comment made me realize that I had not pressed the middle right button. Peridot extended the watch to me on the corresponding side. Without waitting a minute, I immediately press the button... and nothing happened. - Well, that was disappointing. - Peridot comment. - Then, this watch has a digital clock, percentage of used and remaining energy and two buttons for a communicator... but we still have to find out what the two central buttons on both sides are for.

\- Do you have any idea what we can do? Because I can not think of anything. - Peridot started to think for a moment. I could see in her face that she wanted to find a way for do those two buttons work, and like me at the beginning, she was dying of curiosity.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she had an idea in mind. Without telling me anything, she take the watch with an open hand and point to the right middle button with the index finger of her free hand.

\- Lets press both at the same time. - She said with some emotion in her voice.

\- Will it work?

\- I'm not sure if it worked, but we don't lose anything with trying.

\- … It's okay. - Without saying anything else, I point to the left center button, ready to press it.

\- On the count of three. One… two… Three! - We press the buttons at the same time.

From the front plate came an O-shaped hologram, with the lower half glowing dark green and the upper half light green. In the middle of the top of the circle was a sign of caution in brighter green color.

\- _'User not detected'_

Both Peridot and I shuddered a little when listening to the clock say that. No doubt that this boy had a very advanced watch. We both looked at each other with surprise, moving away from the watch to discuss what we would do now.

\- Then, to make those buttons work the watch must have a user. - Peridot said while commenting on the obvious. - Now, to find out what those buttons can really do, we need to decide which one of us will use it. Whoever does it should not talk, and if does, let it be in a whisper.

\- Why?

\- Lapis, please, the watch speaks.

\- And…

\- That means it may have a voice recognition mode. If one of the two uses it and speaks, the watch will recognize that we are not its default user, I mean that guy. - She said, pointing to the black shirt guy. I looked at her confused.

\- Are you sure about that? - While I knew that she was a genius, the statement she had made was too accurate.

\- Lapis, please... for the technological advancement of Homeworld, there was devices with the same set of voices, which included a speech recognition system to see if it was the owner who used the device. Usually only the Diamond's Pearls, the Peridots, the Agates and the high ranking soldiers used it.

\- I see, but please, don't talk to me about Homeworld technology, you that the little of Homeworld's technology I know comes from the time of the war. - I said with annoyance. - And don't mention the Diamonds again.

\- Ups... I'm sorry. - She apologized. - Well, enough of chatter, who will use it? - I ask anxiously.

\- If you really want to know who will use it, why don't you use it? – I ask monotonously. Peridot was silent for a moment, apparently thinking about whether to use it or not.

\- Okay, I'll use it. - She said with resignation. - But first let's go outside to cause less scandal.

Without replying, I got up and took the watch... or bracelet... or whatever that thing was. We left the barn, but not before taking a look at the boys. For our luck, they were still unconscious. We advance until we are next to the cornfield, a few meters from where the sphere appeared yesterday.

\- Here. - I extended the Watch to Peridot. She took it and proceeded to put it on her left wrist. Peridot raised her arm until it was at the level of her face, staring at the device.

\- Well, here we go. - She breathe deeply and without hesitation, she press both buttons. The hologram was projected again, causing her to show a slightly astonished countenance. Peridot signaled me to come and see, which I did out of curiosity. Once in front of the hologram, I could see that now it contained some strange silhouettes of faces in it.

\- It looks like a selection. – I affirm in whisper so the watch does not react to my voice.

Peridot tried to touch the hologram to see if there were more faces in the selection, resulting in it going through the hologram.

\- How will I make this selection screen move? - Peridot asked.

\- Try pressing the other buttons. - Peridot nodded and proceeded to perform such action. However, no matter how hard she pressed them, nothing happened. - Great, now we have to find out what this selection is for. - I whispered, taking my hand to the watch by pure impulse, sliding my fingers through the front plate.

\- Wait a second. - Peridot stopped me.

\- What happens?

\- When you slipped your fingers on the front plate of the watch, you made the hologram rotate. - I was surprised by her comment. I looked at the hologram and realized that she was right, they were not the same faces as before. I slid my fingers back along the plate gently, making the selection rotate a space and a new face appear in the right corner of the hologram. - Let me try. - Peridot removed my fingers from the plate and began to slide hers, causing the selection to rotate and show many other faces. - Now we have two new interrogants, what the hell are these and what do they do?

\- That's what we agree on. – I affirm. - There must be a way to block the selection, but how? - I started thinking. The watch of this boy is really giving us what to speak... and at the same time worrying me. And to think that I agreed to do this to lessen my nerves and now I had more nerves than before... and with everything and that I want to discover what this thing does.

Peridot on the other hand kept seeing how many more options there were in that selection.

\- Well, this selection has a great repertoire. - She whispered in surprise. - I've been counting the faces that are here since we started.

\- And how many do you have?

\- Twenty-three options to choose... and there seems to be more. – She whispered while the selection continued rotating. It should be added that my surprise was remarkable, because although twenty-three is not a very high number to say, I was really impressed that only in the selection mode there were so many options... and seemed to be increasing. - At least we already know what these two buttons are for. - She turned to me while she pressed them, to which I was surprised. I think I had already discovered how to block the selection. - Eh... Lapis? Why is your look of surprise?

\- Back to pressure. – I order. Confused, Peridot pressed the buttons again, causing the hologram to be projected again. - Peridot, you're a genius. You discovered how to block the selection. – I comment with a little encouragement. Peridot was a little happy, which made a superhero pose of those that Steven liked so much.

\- Nyehehe... Of course I did, I am the great Peridot after all. - She comment with an arrogant smile. - Now, to discover what these faces are for. - She said before turning her gaze to the watch. I approached to see which of those silhouettes she would choose. Peridot was passing the silhouettes one by one, analyzing well the features of the faces that were shown. - Hmm? This one looks interesting. - She comment. She proceeded to block the selection.

Suddenly, the hologram disappeared. Next, the faceplate began to open to reveal its core, which was extremely similar to the badges the boys had. Peridot and I looked at each other with surprise. However, soon our faces changed to a decided one. We had already come very far discovering what this thing is for, we were not going to stop here. Peridot took her index finger towards the core, placing it on it.

\- Are you ready? - I asked for. Peridot turned to me and nodded affirmatively. - Press it.

A green glow was present around us, so I had to close my eyes so it wouldn't hurt my eyes. When I opened them, I jumped in surprise. I could not believe what was happening.

\- Hmm... it seems that that selection did not do anything ... Lapis? Why are you looking at me like that? - Peridot asked with a slightly more serious voice.

However, now it was not Peridot.

That strange watch had transformed Peridot into a completely new creature... and a strange one. Peridot had been replaced by a being whose body was completely covered in rock and magma ignited green, with rivers of fire that passed through her body, besides being slightly higher. The rocks on her knees and chest were shaped like diamonds. Her head was engulfed in flames and she kept her triangular hair, except it was made purely of fire. Her face was volcanic rock and had two tips simulating a kind of horns, which did not come out of the fire that covered her head. Her eyes were connected to fire around her head and passed beneath them two roads of fire that intersected up to her nose, resembling her glasses. Her hands were composed entirely of fire, as were her feet, which only had two fingers on the front and one on the back of the heel. Her gem was just above her eyes embedded in the rock that forms her face. She had a symbol on her chest similar to the badges of the boys who were unconscious in the barn.

Without saying anything, I raised my hand, creating a small ball of water which fired a continuous jet at Peridot until it was extinguished.

\- Hey! Why did you do that!?

\- Peridot you were burning! You were covered in flames!

\- What? - Peridot looked at his hands, startled to see that they were not her hands. - But what!? - Peridot started to inspect all her body quickly, managing to distinguish that now it was not her. - What did this watch do to me!?

\- Calm down! Now you're fine, I turn you off. - I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. However, I only had contact, quickly remove my hand from there, because the rock that covered her body was hellishly hot. I turned to my hand, looking at it with a pained expression. My hand was burned, obviously by contact with Peridot.

\- Lapis! You're good!? - Peridot approached, being careful not to touch me.

\- Yeah, I am fine. It's just a burn. - Comment with a little pain. Then Peridot came back on.

\- Oh hell, this is not right. – She said as she dropped to the ground. - We wanted to discover what this thing can do and I ended up becoming whatever this creature is... and we don't know if it is permanent.

\- Well, calm down. - I said as I approached her. - We just have to wait to see if it's temporary or not.

\- Ah... since, I'll trust... OH MY STARS! - She exclaimed as she tried to get up by pushing forward with her arms, which caused a wave of fire to shoot out of her hands with a exceptional power. I covered my eyes a little to protect them from the wave of light from the flare that Peridot had inadvertently thrown. Peridot seemed to be looking for a way to undo the flare that was coming out of her hands, but no way it worked. Already being desperate, Peridot closed her hands, managing to make the fire stop coming out. - I have no idea what that was... But it was incredible! - She exclaim.

\- I think you have to take that thing away when you destransform... if you do destransform.

\- Why? - Asked Peridot while putting a pot in that form. - I want to know what other creatures this thing has.

\- Are you really telling me that you want to continue playing with a device that you don't know what the hell is exactly doing? We don't even know if you'll be back to normal!

\- Yes! – She excited exclamation. - At first I was scared that it was no longer in my body, but after what just happened... I just got curious to see what can do the others creatures. - Followed by that, she put a dog face on me. - Please Lapis. - My negative face was diminishing after she said that. It seemed strange to me that even being in that form, she was adorable when she made supplicating faces.

I can not believe I'm about to say this.

\- It's okay. - Resigned, I let her continue testing the watch. - But with one condition. You'll let me try it after the next creature.

\- Oki. - She responded in a lovely way. Peridot proceeded to get up and carefully, went to a cleared area, where weren't the cornfields that we had planted with effort. I followed closely to be able to put out any fire that produced while she was playing. - Well then... let's see what else this guy can do. - Peridot begin to accumulate heat with her hands. Suddenly, a sphere of fire formed in her hands. - Lapis, look!

\- Aja. - I answered indifferently. Peridot continued to accumulate heat in her hands, making the sphere almost the size of Pumpkin. Speaking of the King of Rome, Pumpkin had come to see what was happening. - Come here, little one. – I take Pumpkin and I held him in my arms. Pumpkin watched curiously at the new being who was now Peridot. - That's Peridot, Pumpkin. Stay away from her while she is like this. – I turn to see how Peridot was doing, seeing that the sphere of fire she had created was so big, that she had to hold it over her head with both hands. - I think that's enough Peridot.

\- What do I do with it now?

\- I don't know... throw it maybe. - Peridot just nodded. She bring her arms back a little, then push them forward quickly.

The sphere fell several meters ahead of us, causing an explosion accompanied by a great rumble. Next, the blast wave of the explosion reached us, bringing with it a wave of wind. The flames in the head of Peridot flitted through the work of the great wave of wind that had come, like my hair. I must admit that was impressive, despite showing an indifferent face. Even more impressive is that Peridot has learned to handle the powers of this creature much faster than her owns.

I turned to the barn to make sure those guys hadn't woken up yet. Although there was no one outside the barn, I didn't know if they were still unconscious inside the barn. Using my powers, I create a water-based copy of me. Without telling it anything, the clone flew to the barn. A little less than a minute passed and it was back. It nodded affirmatively without asking anything, letting me know they were still unconscious.

\- Hey, Lapis! - Peridot call. - Do you think I still have my powers even in this form?

\- I don't know. But if you want, try it.

\- I'll do that. - Peridot looked around, looking for something metallic to attract. Then she saw in the distance a metal shovel that we had left lying. Smiling and excited, she spread her fiery hands towards the shovel. Surprisingly, she manage to make the shovel approach towards us while suspended in the air. - Hmm... I wonder if...

\- Peridot, what are you going to do?

\- I want to see if I can combine my powers with those of this creature. - Saying that, she point with her finger to the shovel, but nothing happened. Peridot tried again, but nothing happened again. - I think I can only use them separately.

\- Or maybe this creature can't create fire from nothing in other objects.

\- Your theory is valid. - She said. – Further, we should stop calling this 'creature', it sounds weird.

\- Are you going to put a name? – I said with simplicity.

\- Sure, but I still have no idea how I'm going to call him. - Peridot took her right hand to the chin, thinking of a name for that creature. Suddenly click. - I already have it! I'll call it Scoundrel Wave. - She comment animated. I raised an eyebrow, because it seemed strange to me to name the creatures in which it was transformed, but I didn't give it importance. In addition, perhaps the boy owner of the watch also names his creatures. Suddenly, the device embedded in her chest began to flicker. It spent about five seconds until Peridot was surrounded by a green glow, from which I covered my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Peridot had returned to normal, with the watch still on her left wrist. She looked at her body to make sure it was entirely her. - Well, at least we already know that the transformation is not permanent.

\- How long has it been since you transformed? – I ask with crossed arms.

\- About... fifteen minutes. - Seriously, so little had happened.

\- Fifteen minutes!? But they felt like it had been an hour! - My surprise was seriously remarkable.

\- Yeah, true. I also felt it longer! – She excited exclamation. - Maybe it's because we enjoy it, me doing it, you seeing it. - Seriously I still couldn't believe that only fifteen minutes had passed. And what surprised me the most was that Peridot wanted to try one more time. Had she liked that experience so much? Peridot pressed the corresponding buttons to display the selection, what I approached to see who she would choose this time. - Let's see, who will I choose? Hmm... I choose ... this one! - She said. She blocked the selection and saw the core of the watch excited.

On a fast movement but soft enough not to break or spoil the watch, she press the core.

Another flash of green light was present, having to cover my eyes again. When I opened them, I saw that Peridot had transformed into a being made purely of a material very similar to that of our gems of a bluish green color, almost celestial. Like the previous one, Peridot gained a bit of height. She wore a light green suit on the right side, while on the left it was a darker green and had yellow rhombuses on her knees. Its head was a little square, ending in a not very long point. A thin transparent glass made of the same material as her skin covered her eyes, serving as a replacement for Peridot's glasses. Her eyes were lime green, similar to Peridot normally. Her gem was on her forehead and the watch symbol was on the left side of her chest, covered with a yellow diamond. Peridot was recorded from head to toe to see what had changed this time.

\- Hmm... Interesting. - discussed with fascination. - Crystal seems to be a way of life based on silicon, just like us. - She said, making my countenance changed one confused.

\- Crystal?

\- Yes, Crystal. - She said smiling. - So I name. It occurred to me while I was watching. And also take some inspiration from the name of Crystal Gems. - She affirm, then continue observing. - I wonder what this one will do.

\- If you don' t know, least I – I sarcasticly remark. Peridot looked at me with an annoyed face.

\- I'm not at your jokes Lap...! - She stopped in her prayer, then, to raise her arms to replicarme, made crystals leave the ground. Slightly surprised, but always with my indifferent face, turned to see her.

\- Do it again. - Discuss curious, wanting to know that had happened what had happened.

 **(Video 2: It Takes Two to Tango - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

Peridot doesn't replied and lift her arm this time, causing the crystals grow above had left a little. Gradually she was increasingly excited because she had already discovered that by Crystal. Suddenly I felt something in my feet, lifting it when I feel the edge of the crystal grew under it.

\- Are you okay Lapis? - Peridot asked a little worried as she approached me.

\- Yeah, it was like having nailed something, it's no big deal. - That comment made her relieve. Without saying anything else, Peridot continue on with it. - What are you going to do now?

\- That isn't obvious, I'll see what else can do this guy. – She remarked, showing a smile. Peridot stopped me and focused on the crystals on the floor. - I think I can do more than just make them grow. - That said, Peridot closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the crystals. Suddenly, the crystals began to be suspended in the air with weakness, almost like when Peridot newly discovered her metallic powers. - Nyehehe... Lapis, look what I did! Awesome doesn't it?

\- Yeah... It's almost like your power with metals.

\- I hadn't seen it that way, maybe if I use the same method... - She said, beginning to apply the method she used whenever she handles metal around. With that, she managed to raise the crystal very easily. - Yes, it is much easier.

Without saying anything, I decided to play a prank to test her reflexes, like almost all my jokes to her, using some pond of water to form a water sphere.

\- Hey Peridot. - I called. She turned to me, leaving even more off guard. - Act fast!

I throw the sphere towards her. Peridot reached to turn to see where the ball was coming at full power and speed. From time to time, Peridot was hit by the water, causing a wave of the vital liquid for human leave scattered in all directions right in front of me and completely covering Peridot. I felt the drops falling on my face after the big blow that had given Peridot. However, this time she didn't fall as most of the time I threw a ball of that size, but it was covered with a crystal shield that had formed with her forearms together to try to withstand the impact. I was a bit of grace that had saved this time just to have the watch that guy. Peridot spread her forearms with printing, because she wasn't expected that the creature she had become could do that.

\- Lapis! What does I told you!? Don't do that. – She replied.

\- Hey, now you had an advantage, you were transformed into this creature. - I replied serenely. - And what I see, that it save you from going straight down as before.

\- First of all, it is called Crystal. – She corrected. - And secondly, I don't mind having this advantage this time! You know I don't like you to do that! – She point me discriminative with her finger, which gave me a little grace. However, I had to cover myself with a wall of water from a crystal shot out of her hand, surprising us. - But what…? - Peridot raised her hand up to her head, watching curiously. Then she jerked her hand to her right, making a small burst of crystals shoot out in that direction. - Great - She comment with glassy eyes.

\- I have an idea. - I said with my usual calm voice and my disinterested face. - Let's try to shooting, to see how you have good aim.

\- But Lapis, if I was bad just throwing metals, how do you think that would be with crystal now?... I think it will be the same result

\- Too late, I already have the points.

\- What!?

As I said, it was too late. The twenty points were arranged in the air, all made of water. Resigned, Peridot growled a little trouble... and give me grace that reaction from her. Peridot raised her left arm and pointed to one of the points, closing one eye to have a precise vision of her objective. Then she shot a crystal... which was wrong. The ponits was still there, intact, as if Peridot never had shot. She frowned in frustration and fired again, missing again, but managing to make the crystal pass closer to the target. With an even more concentrated look than before, she fired again, making the crytal hit the small sphere. Peridot was excited at this, because it was the first time she could hit one of the targets that I placed. It may not be an expert in science and all, even come to have no knowledge of it, but I think it was because gravity quickly affected metals Peridot launched earlier, however, the crystals were traveling faster and were affected by the much slower gravity... Wow!, I had thought all this explanation... nah, never mind. I turn to see Peridot, which shot crystals quickly and efficiently, missing some shots, but hitting the Points each she try again. This continued until there was just only a point left. However, Peridot stop there, taking her hand to her chin to think.

\- What are you waiting for? – I ask drily. - You just have one target left.

\- I know, but I already running out of time and I want hit it in a special way before I destransform. - She affirm without turn it upside down to see. Then she had an idea... or at least that I reach to deduct from her face that screams 'that's it!' for a moment. She turned to see shovel attempt ignite above and lifted into the air using its metal powers. - I just... - She mumble, beginning to concentrate. Suddenly, a few crystals began to cover the blade to cover it completely, giving it the appearance of a giant crystal sharp. Displaying two combined powers, raised its arms in the air, making the shovel coated with crystal was positioned half a meter above her. She look carefully the target lacked, determined to hit it. Then, she let down the arms quickly, causing the crystal shovel shoot out... getting hit against the target so strong that it broke into several drops. That certainly surprised me, so fast she had already mastered her powers to combine it with her knowledge and skill of her metal power? - Yes! Whatever achieve! – She exclaimed as hes jumped for joy, then she destransform. - Lapis, did you see that? I succeed. I accomplish hitting all the targets. – She commented happy and innocent as she hugged me. - Now it's you turn.

\- What do you mean? – I ask curious.

\- Don't tell me you forgot already. – She said. - You said you wanted to use it when I end up use it.

\- I said that?

\- Yes! When you allowed me to continue using it while I was being Scoundrel Wave! - I started to remember to try to remember, until I finally chord.

\- Yeah, I remember. – I discuss dryly. - Well, what are you waitting? Give me the watch.

\- Oh yeah... I'm coming. - Peridot proceeded to remove it, giving it to me once she take it off. - Here it is.

Without much trouble, I take watch and put it on my left wrist and I stared at him. While I had drawn much attention to the watch after discovering what it does, I cannot help but feel much more concerned than before, easily as this could be used as a weapon and cause a lot of damage, causing me nervous just thinking about the possibility of that we had been attacked there and expected to be easily defeat. On the other hand, the possibility that they don't come with bad intentions relieved me a lot, because they would be very helpful for Gems missions... that if not mistaken for an enemy. Anyway, I am now waiting for what might happen if the guys wake up.

* * *

 _POV Peridot_

 _'Let Lapis... What are you waiting !? Transform yourself into something!'_

I thought with a little desperation to see Lapis had remained static staring at the watch.

 _'Come and transform already!'_

 _'You have many options to choose from!'_

 _'Why you only stand watching that watch as if it were a big deal!?'_

\- Peridot. – She call just as dry as ever, by pressing the buttons to open the selection. I stop digressing in my thoughts and pay attention. - What are the silhouettes of Scondrel Wave and Crystal?

\- Ah... wait a minute. - I started to slide my fingers across the plate, making the faces rotate. - It was... this – I point to the silhouette Crystal's face. - And this. - I said, pointing to the silhouette of Scoundrel Wave's face.

\- Ok, that's all, thanks. - She said.

\- Why do you wanted to know that?

\- To not use creatures that I already know.

\- But if you only have seen me use them!

\- And that's enough. – She said. - I want to try different creatures. - Then she began to rotate the faces until suddenly stopped. – Like this one, for example. - She said, showing me the face of the creature she wanted to turn. Lapis block the selection and pressed the core to start the transformation.

A flash of green light apear, blinding me momentarily. Once I recovered the vision, I saw Lapis is had become a being - like crab, with also four crab legs and two claws on her hands that resemble pliers. She has a black band on the bottom of the body, with another band of the same blue color Lazuli's skin above it. Similarly, she had a black band under another blue band in the middle of her head. She had a belt of blue with a slightly darker blue line. Her eyes were dark blue, equal to her normal eyes. A few strands of blue hair like her normal hair streamed down the sides of her head, just below the plates of her brain. Her gem was on her back on the belt while the watch's symbol was on her chest, also on the belt.

\- Pfft... Jajajajajaja... Ah... Hahahaha! - I couldn't contain my laughter so I released it. - Hahaha... Oh... Oh... I can't... you look... Pfft... ridiculous! Jajaja! – I scope to comment while laughing. I could even feel tears welling from my eyes because the laughter – Ok! I'll call this one Little Kraby! Hahahaha! ... Ugh. - Suddenly I felt like a jet of pressurized water hit my face, causing me to fall back to the ground by the force of the blow.

\- You may see me ridiculous. - Lapis commented with monotone as she approached me and looked at me with an expression I could not figure out thanks to her new face. Also it seemed to have gained a new accent when she speak. - But I still have my powers, so I can still do this... - Then she throw a small ball of water to the face. - Besides, you also look ridiculous as Scoundrel Wave and Crystal.

\- It's not true! – I reproach as I raised. - I looked great! No more brilliant than I look now, but I looked great!

\- As you say. – She commented selflessness, leading her hands... or tongs to her gaze. - So, what you're supposed to do? - She commented to herself, making the tips of its claws of her right hand will gather. Suddenly, a spark materialized in its claws, making Lapis startled. - So you produce electricity, huh?

\- That is fantastic! - My excitement overflowed with that comment. - If you combine electric powers of Little Kraby with your water powers, you could...!

\- Produce a discharge well above sixteen milliamps electricity, which is high enough to kill a human. In the case of a gem, it would retreat into its gem to regenerate or leave with many sorrows.

A silence formed around us. Lapis was confused by what she had said, while I was dumbfounded. The reason was that what she had said about enough to kill humans electricity was true, as I read on the internet that is very harmful for them to humans, what they call 'amper', is very dangerous to them, achieving kill them in most cases. And I was left even more shocked that she said so casually, as if she had known it all this time. I just couldn't believe it, because Lapis wasn't very fond of the scientific side of things, to say she wasn't interested at all. That must be the work of the creature she had become. It had to be.

\- When did you know that? – I ask to if my assumption was right.

\- I didn't know it, I only said by impulse. - She said, confirming my theory.

\- Then this creature, in addition to producing electricity, has superior intelligence... I guess. – I said. Lapis was surprised by know that she had become in a being of great intelligence, then place a provocative smile, which gave me a bad feeling.

\- Then I'm smarter than you in this form. – She commented with a bit of arrogance and simultaneously trying to provoke me... which she got.

\- We'll see, Lazuli! – I said challenging. - I'm going to ask you a couple of questions to determine the level of intellect you possess right now! But I'm going to be merciful with you and only will ask you questions of the things that humans have discovered so far! So if you prove smarter than me being transformed into Sparkrab!

\- Sparkrab? - Lapis raised an eyebrow.

\- Yes, Sparkrab. – I said animatedly. – I rename it based on its power of electricity and appearance, as well as making a pun in the language that humans call English. – I explain, clearing the doubt Lapis. - Well, no matter. Let intelligence test begins! – I exclaimed, beginning to think about the questions. - Question number one: What types of magma is here on Earth?

 **(Video 3:** **In the Hall of the Mountain King - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

\- There is basaltic, which are formed inside the tectonic plates of the planet. Along with this are the andesite, which are formed in all subduction zones, either the continental crust or oceanic. And finally, they are granitic, which are formed in orogenic areas from basaltic magmas or andesite having passed through and the molten igneous or sedimentary rocks that metamorphosed incorporated into the mixture alter its composition.

\- It is right. – I said with nerves, because she had begun in a impeccable way. - Question number two: What are the materials that make up the planet Earth?

\- The planet Earth consists of a 78.08% of nitrogen, 20.95% of oxygen, 0.93% of argon, 400 ppmv of carbon dioxide, 18.2 ppmv of neon, 5 ppmv of hydrogen, 5.24 ppmv of helium, 1.72 ppmv of methane, 1 ppmv of krypton, 0.31 ppmv of nitro dioxide, 0.08 ppmv of xenon, 0.05 ppmv of carbon dioxide, a variable percentage between 0. 03 or 0.02 ppmv of ozone, a variable percentage of 0.3 or 0.2 ppbv of chlorofluorocarbon and 1% of water vapor.

\- It is also correct. - I said, starting to get angry. - Final question: What is offset by curvature and explain it?

\- It is a form of superluminal travel that allows a ship propel at speeds equivalent to several multiples of the speed of light. This propulsion is based on bend or distort space-time, which allows the ship approaching a destination that is several light years. Further, is unable to generate an instantaneous travel from one point to another at infinite speed. The displacement curve creates a bubble around the ship and generates distortions in space-time to make the ship away from its starting point and approach your destination.

\- Right. - I'd had enough. - How can you be as smart as me! It's supposed that I am, with Pearl and Connie, the most intelligent member of the Crystal...! - I was going to continue replicating, but Lapis skewer me with her left pincer, throwing a small electric shock through my arm. - Ouch! And was that for!?

\- To make you calm down. – She said calmly. - I'm just smarter than you being in this form, it isn't a big deal. Once I back to normal, I will have my intelligence of always.

\- … You're right. – I said, falling into account that higher intelligence is only the work of Sparkrab. - Once you get back to normal, I'll be the smartest of the barn. And you will be a clod again. Nyeheheh... heh... heh? - Suddenly, Lapis gave me a large sphere of water over completely soaking. Then her head plates were opened, revealing her brain to my bewilderment.

 _'What will she do?'_

I thought with fear of the answer. To my dismay, my assumptions were true, because her brain delivered an electric shock that hit me, electrocuting more than usual thanks to the water. After a few seconds, all singed and hair tousled finish. Lapis turn into normal seconds later.

\- I said I would have my intelligence of before, not to become a clod. – She replied with arms crossed and a cutting attitude, accompanied by a cold and dismal look.

\- Yes, I'm sorry. – I excuse while I looked away. When I return my gaze to Lapis, I found that she was trying to remove the watch. - Hey wait! - I approached her and stopped to pursue action. - You take it off so quick?

\- Yeah, I just wanted to transform once. – She commented with disinterest in her voice. - Any problem?

\- Yes, of course there is a problem. – I said, drawing her attention. - The problem is that I transform twice while you made it once. Isn't it right that you transform again so we can be equals?

\- ... Okay, if you want me to be equal with you. - Reluctantly, Lapis placed her fingers on the plate, making the selection hologram out without pressing the buttons.

She search and search among the faces until she found one that interested her. She pressed the buttons to lock the selection, making the core out, readying the watch to perform the transformation. Lapis unhurried pressed the core, being covered by the green glow indicating the transformation.

Once the glow disappeared and I could open my eyes, I could see the creature that Lapis had become this time. Lapis was transformed into a humanoid tall being, almost as tall as Opal. She had a slightly 'female' body, but she was stocky and had tail. Her skin was bluish or pale brown color, with part inside of her arms, her palms and her chest beige. She wore a similar dress which is in its normal form, but larger for obvious reasons. Like the previous transformation, her eyes were dark blue. Her gem was on her back and the watch's symbol was in her chest.

\- Ah... Lapis... – I sputter extremely nervous. - I think you've gotten a little taller. – I mention, emphasizing the large. And who really would not be nervous... Lapis now average nearly four meters tall! For the love of all stars, how I wouldn't be nervous!? With just a step she could crush me!

\- Heh, and you have become a little smaller. - She commented mockingly comparing the difference in height that was mentioned earlier.

\- Want to stop mentioning the obvious! – I replicate. Lapis only managed to laugh a little.

I make sound some of my teeth in anger, as if it was already irritating that sometimes she called me small, in these fifteen minutes remaining until she destransform it will be worse. But what else I can do, I'm small, that's something I had accepted shortly after losing my robotic parts... although I accept that sometimes wanted them back, but this time to help the Gems. Resigned and taking less attention to the matter, I began to surround Lapis while this was me curious gaze. I raise her left arm to have an approximation of its extent, resulting be that there could be around two equally Peridots without any problem... that including her hand. I climbed with difficulty her arm up to her shoulder and leaned there, where almost fit my entire body, except for my feet, which dangled. Lapis turned to me with disbelief on her face.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm doing an approximate of your proportions being transformed into Biglizard.

\- Biglizard? - She ask with some derision. - I have to admit, of all the names that yoy have made to the others, Biglizard is by far the worst in my opinion.

\- Of course not! It has class and highlight your great stature and appearance of reptile or... whatever this thing!

\- Hehe, it seems that this is what humans call 'dinosaur'. – She commented with a small serene smile on her face.

\- Same are reptiles, isn't it?

\- According to their artistic appreciations, yes. - She claimed. Without saying anything more, I get down of her shoulder, sliding down her back.

Lucky it was slightly hunched over, because I had given a good hit the ground to be completely vertical. Once on the ground, I turn to Lapis and headed to her right leg... and boy was small. It was even smaller than me... for a few centimeters, but smaller!

\- Hehehe, finally! A part of you is not bigger than me! Nyeheheh! - I exclaimed animated. After that I went to her tail. I went to where her tail over and I lay on the ground, managing to fill nearly half space missing from the tip to the birth of it. I got up and went slowly step forward, falling face with Lapis's stomach.

\- Ahem. - I cleared my voice a bit. - After a through analysis, I have concluded your equates about three Peridots high, two Peridots arm, ¾ Peridot shoulder, two Peridot tail and ¾Peridot leg.

\- Since when do you use yourself to measure?

\- All the time. – I affirm simply. - I always use me as a comparison when someone or something is higher or lower than me. For example; Garnet measured one and a half Peridot.

\- I see. – She commented with false intrigue. - But you only have evaluated me in proportions, don't you want to know what Biglizard can do?

\- Nah, no problem with that. – I said carefree. - From your size and your stocky appearance, I conclude that Biglizard only has superior strength.

\- Hmm... superior strength, huh? - That statement made me shudder.

\- Lapis... What you gonna do? - Outreach to grumble a little fear in my voice.

Lapis raised her right arm, causing a sphere of water almost normal size of lapis. I gulped at the fact, for she knew was coming. Without hesitation, Lapis quickly moved her arm in my direction, causing the sphere closer to me. I was so paralyzed with nerves that I received the blow of the sphere, which hit me with extra strength thanks for the superior strength Biglizard gave to Lapis, making me go straight to the ground and drag a couple of meters to back, leaving me very dazed. As I could get up, managing to look like Lapis guffawed like never before, then destransform and keep laughing.

\- Hahahaha!... Ah... Ah... I hadn't laughed like that in centuries, not even with Steven. – She remarked, beginning to regain its disinterested and neutral personality characteristic. - You should have seen your face.

\- So scared I was?

\- If you were scared? Peridot, you were appalled by how strong the water hit you. – She said with some derision. - At least that if I can thank the boy for having such a strong creature on his watch.

\- And what it really was, it hurts me Lapis. - I said as I rubbed my back. Seriously, that hit hurt, even more the entrained she had given me. Lucky that I am a Peridot. - So... What shall we do with the watch?

\- ...We confiscate it. - She said with some seriousness in his voice. - If they had woken up and we had been attacked, we would not have a chance against this thing.

\- So we can continue testing it? - Ask excited. Lapis looked at me with a serene countenance.

\- To be sure that they did not come with bad intentions, you can continue to use it if you want. - He said, taking off his watch and giving it to me. - If it turns out that they are friendly, we will return the watch to the boy, okay?

I was who jumped with excitement. I could still use the clock until we confirm that these guys are friendly!? Is there any way to improve this time!? Could not be more excited, I put my fingers on the plate so that the hologram is projected selection, eager to try all other creatures and affix some great names. Pass and cross the face one by one, skipping a forger, Crystal, Sparkrab and Gigantoreptil, because I already knew... although I would like to use Sparkrab. So I followed him to find one that caught my attention, blocking the selection to make way to transform core and then pressing it. I raised my hand, ready to press the core...

\- Eh... what you are supposed to be doing?

* * *

 **Answering review**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks you for say that and yeah, seeing Steven's routine was nice.**

 **tomahawkESP: I can't answer that because is like a minor spoiler, so, you have to wait for it.**

* * *

 **So?, How was it? Entertaining and strange, right?**

 **Before you kill me or criticize me with the arguments that** _'How is possible that Lapis and Peridot have been able to transform if the Omnitrix prevents anyone other than Ben from using it?'_ **Please calm down, I'll explain. The thing is that the watch could detect that something was wrong while the two of them used it, but it couldn't confirm it because of Lapis and Peridot's lack of DNA, so it simply deduced that it was Ben, at least until confirm that it isn't Ben who uses it.**

 **Leaving that aside, I have an important news to give you. This month ... it's an anniversary month!, and I have something special prepared for you tomorrow, a special episode of Crystal Destruction to celebrate my anniversary in this Fanfiction community, which, in turn, will contribute greatly to the plot of the story.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and if so, leave your review to let me know and give the follow and fav to be the pending updates. If you are a new reader, you are welcome in this growing family, and if you want to let me know how you felt about the chapter or the story in general, let me know.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, see you tomorrow.**


	4. And They Are

**\- Ok, now, lets wait until the cake is ready to celebrate my birthday. - Commented my avatar while placing his cake in the oven, and then closing it. He set the temperature at which the cake would be cooked. - Hey, lazybones, you know I'm listening to you.**

 **\- Yes, but I must narrate everything you do or anyone would know which of the two is talking and what are you doing. Oh, by the way, happy first anniversary.**

 **\- Thank you :3 ... -** _*He takes off his kitchen gloves*_ **\- I think that's how he recognizes himself better than I am doing.**

 **\- Well, I'll leave it as an anniversary gift.**

 **\- Also thanks :3. -** _*Now look at the camera*_ **\- Well guys, here we are in the special anniversary chapter that I promised yesterday, and as it is special, I will not tell you anything about what will happen (Obviously, I won't do spoilers), so enjoy, see you down.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Sad Emotional Piano Music - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 3.5: And They Are...**

* * *

\- Magister Tennyson! Magister Tennyson! - Driba and I desperately exclaimed in unison. Everyone present turned towards us.

\- What's wrong Blukic, Driba? - He ask, directing us a curious look.

\- We have good and bad news. - Driba commented. The Magister looked expectant, waiting for the news we would give him. - The good news is that we managed to stop Eon.

\- I know, Manny told me that. - I comment. - What interests me is knowing what the bad news is.

\- That Eon managed to escape. - A look of concern formed on everyone's faces because of my statement. - And he took the Nurr-Void Projector with him.

Pure stupefaction was what was reflected in their faces. I can not blame them, Eon had achieved his goal even though we did what we could to stop him.

\- But, and Ben and Rook couldn't stop it? - Magister Patelliday asked.

\- They did it. – I clarify. - But Eon managed to take them by surprise and manage to knock them out. Then I send them to some alternative universe. - The Magister didn't seem to believe it.

\- Grandpa, their right. - Gwen commented. A lilac glow had materialized in her eyes, then disappeared. - I can't feel Ben's manna or Rook's manna here on Earth.

\- What universe did he send them to? - The Magister questioned with notable concern.

\- We have no idea to what universe could have sent them. - Driba answer. - The best option we have to locate them is, in addition to searching in this universe, to ask all the people of alternative universes that we know to search in their respective universes.

There was no need for the Magistrate to give the order, since the plumbers present - with the exception of Alan and Cooper - set out to start the search. Driba and I had to move a little while we covered our heads with our arms to avoid being crushed in some carelessness. Once everyone left, Driba and I were able to calm down. We had only Judges Tennyson and Patelliday, Alan, Cooper, Gwen, Kevin, Driba and me.

\- Did nothing else happen that was of interest for the search? - Kevin asked.

\- Yes, something else happened. - Driba added.

\- Before leaving, Eon said something about a plan, and he is not alone in that. - I added. Everyone was waiting for the answer. - Apparently he's collaborating with someone else.

\- Could you see who it was? - Magister Patelliday asked.

\- We couldn't recognize that person. The subject was covered with a cloak and hood. – I comment - The only thing we know about that person is that he is in the Projector and that Eon went to free him.

\- I think I know who, or rather those, who are helping Eon. - Someone commented cordially. We all turned to where we had heard the claim.

\- Professor Paradox! - All the presents here exclaim in amazement.

\- So is. - The Professor approached calmly towards us. - I'm aware of what happened with the young Tennyson and with Rook.

\- And you know who is helping Eon with his plan? - Magister Tennyson asked.

\- As I said before, I think I know who they are. However, I'm not entirely sure.

\- Do you know what universe they sent them to? - Gwen asked.

\- Yes, I know.

\- Seriously? - I asked.

\- Yes. However, there is something that prevents me from entering that universe. Eon and those who are helping him managed to place obstacles in my entrance to that universe.

\- How is that possible? - Gwen asked exalted. - I read that once humans tried to block the access to the Ledgerdomain, but they couldn't even do it with the most powerful sorcerers they had.

\- It takes much power to block access to a universe or pocket dimension, that's true, and apparently people who are helping Eon has it.

\- In that case, we must send a team of plumbers to the Projector to confirm or deny that those people are helping him. If that's the case, we'll need all the possible plumbers to be able to face them in any eventuality.

\- I agree. - Kevin added. - Paradox, could you give us the names of those people?

\- Of course. Their names are…

* * *

 _POV Free_

 _Projector_

 _'Red as human blood. As usual.'_

Patelliday thought to be in the Projector along with his own group of plumber recruits, flying over the area in a ship.

\- Ok, ladies and gentlemen, eyes wide open. - Patelliday order with command voice. - Remember that we are looking for Eon and the people who help him by order of Magister Tennyson, so we must be vigilant.

\- Understood! - All the plumbers present exclaimed in unison.

Slow and safe, Patelliday and the group of plumbers went around the place, observing in detail every corner of the Projector to find Eon and those who help him. Every movement that was strange for the group was monitored with great detail, and it wasn't for less, it was Eon they were looking for, a carelessness could be fatal. The next forty minutes went by like that, until...

\- Magister. Come and see this. - Call a Florauna plumber, Asyx. Patelliday didn't take long to approach.

\- What's wrong? - The Magister asked.

\- Look, there in the distance. - Asyx pointed to the place. Where it pointed, they could see a small violet glow. The Asyx Patelliday turned his gaze to the Magister, who had a curious and at the same time determined face.

\- We'll go there.

Without opposing, the Polymorph that piloted the ship, named J'eriz, changed the course of it, going in the direction towards where the glow was. Already over the area, the plumbers proceeded to land the ship on the spot. Without wasting time, the entire group left the ship with weapons in hand, to prevent any possible attack. Everyone was extremely alert, because they turned in all directions, looking for any sign that told them that Eon was there. So they continued until they reached a point with no way out.

\- Magister, look. - Commented the Petrosapien plumber, Typh, going to a place full of strange rock formations in the form of arcs or semi arcs, next to a pair of small elevations of rock. There was what it indicated.

Patelliday followed him with his eyes, without hastening his or the rest of the group's pace. It didn't take long to reach his partner, who was on his knees watching what caught his attention a moment ago. It was a circular object about two centimeters thick, with the upper part in black with a numeral sequence of purple in the shape of a clock.

\- It looks like a modified plumber's badge. - Affirm one of his companions, a Merlinisapien named Wyzx. - The symbolism seems to indicate that clock belongs to Eon.

\- And you're not wrong girl.

Everyone turned hastily to find who had released the previous statement, it was obviously Eon. This was just below one of the rock arches of the place, throwing a slightly mocking look at the group of plumbers, who pointed their weapons at him.

\- Where did you send Ben and Rook? - The million dollar question was thrown by Patelliday, causing a small laugh in Eon. - What is it that makes you so funny?

\- What's funny? Your question is funny. - Eon began to approach the group, which became more alert than before. - You asked me something deep down you know I'm not going to answer you, so the correct question would be, why are you asking me such unnecessary questions?

\- Then I assume that you won't tell me who are those people that help you, or what you plan.

\- Let me guess, Paradox told you I'm being helped, right? - The serious face of Patelliday served as confirmation. - Actually, I am being helped, but as you said, I won't tell you who is helping me. Even better, I'll show you.

Suddenly a beam of violet light, followed by one yellow passed between the group in a X formation. The weapons of the group had been cut after the traces of light dissipated, greatly surprising the plumbers. When they looked at Eon, he was accompanied by two people with their backs covered in a gray-blue cape and hood, one with a dark violet sword and the other with a light yellow scythe. The women's weapons became light and, from one moment to the next, vanished.

\- What the…!? - Typh asked exalted.

\- How…? - J'eriz I couldn't believe it.

\- You like it? - Eon asked in a provocative tone. His companions turned around, staying face to face with the group of plumbers. The hood they were wearing covered a large part of their facial features, except for the lower part of their faces. From the little that was exposed of their face, it could be deduced that they were two women. – That is only just one of their skills.

\- Who are they? - Patelliday asked.

\- Let's say that they prefer to remain anonymous. At least for now. - A purple light began to flicker on the device that Eon carried on his left wrist, apparently warning of something. - Well, we have to go. We're wasting time, and I don't like to waste time. - Without saying anything else, Eon vanished, leaving a small trail of purple energy.

\- Hmm... What a bad education he has, he leaves and leave us here with them. -The violet skin one mention.

\- Yes, what bad models. - Second the yellow skin one. - Well, let's go too. - Without wasting time, the violet one extended her right arm to the side, opening a portal.

\- Wait! - Patelliday tried to stop them, managing to attract the attention of the women.

\- Oh! I had forgotten about you. - The violet one gave a small smile to Patelliday, something that worried him slightly. - Goodbye.

 **(Video 1: Sad Emotional Piano Music - Gaming Background Music (HD))**

From one moment to the next, the woman summoned her sword, throwing an accurate blow to Patelliday. The seconds, from the point of view of Patelliday and the young plumbers, became centuries while Patelliday fell, giving a last proud look to his recruits before falling lifeless on the ground.

\- Nooo! - The young plumbers tried to react, but an extensive crystal wall stopped them.

\- Typh, what the hell are you doing?, undo the wall! - Exclaim a very angry J'eriz. Her voice was broken.

\- I'm sorry J'eriz, but it would be best to leave quickly and notify Magister Tennyson. - Wounded, but focused on his mission, Typh refused.

\- But... - Asyx and Wyzx tried to claim, but an intimidating look from Typh stopped them on the spot.

J'eriz, on the other hand, didn't stop trying to confront those who had killed Magister Patelliday, throwing acid into the crystal wall in a vain attempt to cross it. Knowing that she wouldn't stop for anything he said, Typh went over to her and turned off her anti-gravity projector, making J'eriz's body go limp.

\- I'm sorry, but you forced me to do it. - Without saying anything else, Typh created a large amount of crystals around J'eriz, to then make them levitate in the air next to the piece of rock where she was, trying not to drop a single drop of J'eriz.

Suddenly, a blow was heard on the other side, then another, and another, and another. The blows were so many that the crystal on their side began to break.

\- We have to go, now! - Carrying J'eriz in one hand and her anti-gravity projector in the other, Typh, Asyx and Wyzx proceeded to leave.

A part of the wall of crystal didn't resist anymore and broke, because of the blows that it received from the sword of the violet woman and the scythe of the one of yellow. However, both found themselves in an empty corner.

\- But... how is that possible? - The one in yellow questioned. - We had them corralled.

\- Nah... it doesn't matter. - Comment the violet one. - Come on, we must prepare the distraction.

\- ... I wanted to kill someone, it's been so long since I didn't kill someone and I'm hungry for blood, or fragments.

\- I know you have a long time without killing someone and you want to do it, but you'll have to wait. Eon must have already found one of those we need for distraction. We must go for the other. - Affirm the violet one, passing through the portal.

Resigned, her companion accompanied her. The portal closed once they were on the other side. Hidden in the higher of one of the slopes of rock surrounding the place, the young plumbers - except for J'eriz, she was encased in crystal and rock - had seen and heard everything. Without saying anything and throwing a worried glance at each other, the boys prepared to come down from the slope, approaching the lifeless body of the one who had trained them since they entered the Plumbers. Tears and sobs were present while the three watched sadly their mentor. Typh looked at Asyx; no words were needed for him to know what he wanted to do. Carefully, Asyx created a bed of roots under Patelliday, then took it to the ship, where Wyzx took the body of her mentor to enter. Silently, Typh lit the ship and prepared to take off.

* * *

 _Base of the Earth_

Max was in the hangar, waiting for Patelliday's group. Once the ship arrived, the boys didn't take long to leave. However, the sad faces of the young people and the lack of presence of Patelliday made him fear the worst. J'eriz approached Max, giving him a look that little by little became more and more sad, to finally break into tears, hugging Max in an involuntary act. Max corresponded the hug, to then point out to Typh, Asyx and Wyzx to join to relieve each other, which they did without hesitation. So the next five minutes went by, with the young plumbers unburdening the pain that caused the death of their mentor.

\- Ah ... Magister, we have important information to give you. - A little more calm, J'eriz prepared to say something to Max.

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Gamelover41592:** _*Lapis has turn into Biglizard and she is shasing you*_ **RUN MY FRIEND, RUN!**

 **tomahawkESP: I don't understand what you want to say with** _'REKT'_ **but I guess is something bad for Lapis and Peridot.**

* * *

 **I guess you didn't expect this when I said that the chapter would contribute a lot to the plot, right?**

 **Those who remember the end of chapter one will know that Eon was being helped by someone unknown, well, now you know who they are... well you don't know but I already presented them. Please, don't kill yourself guessing who they are, because you will not find them in any other series, they're just OC that I invented for this story, like the Patelliday recruits (it hurt slightly to me to kill him but it was something I had to do to prove that this is serious, but still, rest in peace Patelliday T_T).**

 **This chapter was supposed to be about the Plumbers doing a search for Ben and Rook throughout the multiverse of Ben 10 (Ben 23, Gwen 10, Mad Ben, Benzarro, etc), but then came what is seen in the chapter and was shorter and in some way better (at least for me), this being the second darker chapter that I had written of this story and the one that leave you more questons (you don't lie to me, I know that right now you have a lot of questions about what will happen in the future chapters :)).**

 **Well, that was the whole special of my first anniversary in Fanfiction, I hope you liked this chapter and the chapter of yesterday, and if so, leave your opinion in the reviews. If you're new readers, welcome to this small growing family, you can tell me what you think about the history so far in the reviews and if you like it, you can give the follow and fav to be aware of the updates.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, see you next month ;).**


	5. Mutual Misunderstanding

**Hey, guys! How are ya? I hope you're ok and you had enjoyed the carnaval with your family and friends :). I'm here, back with the new chapter of Crystal Destruction of the month... ... ... I don't have something else to say so, lets start the chapter.**

 **See you below.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Hitman (Kevin McLeod) - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 4: Mutual Misunderstanding**

* * *

 _POV Free_

\- Eh... What are you doing?

Lapis and Peridot shuddered to hear that person ask them what they are doing. Peridot turned her eyes to Lapis, noticing that she was slightly nervous, despite the fact that she was trying hide it behind a disinterested expression that was very usual in her. Neither of them turned to see who said the above, for concern that they are the guys who left in the barn while 'playing' with the watch of chestnut. Peridot's forehead was bathed in sweat, a sign that she was extremely nervous, unlike Lapis, who was equally or more worried, but she knew very well how to hide it. Suddenly Peridot realized something... she was wearing the watch. With her eyes, she motioned to Lapis to remember that she was wearing the watch and waiting to perform a transformation... even better if they were the strangers they left in the barn who were behind them. Without hesitation, both turned around to be able to confront those who had taken them by surprise, turning out to be...

\- Steven? Connie? - Lapis and Peridot mentioned in unison. It is worth adding that they were greatly relieved to see that it was them.

\- Yep! The same! - Steven exclaimed while winking innocently.

\- Who else did you think we were? - Connie asked, brimming with curiosity. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other nervously, looking for an excuse to answer Connie's question. - And why Peridot has the chestnut boy's watch that came out of the portal yesterday? And why it has the lid like that? Don't tell me you broke it or something.

\- Eh... well... you see, we... ehm... - Peridot try to excuse herself. However, Lapis put her hand on her shoulder, telling her to tell them what they were doing. - We were testing the human's watch.

\- What!? - Steven's surprise was notorious. - But... the boy woke up and gave you permission or something?

\- No. - Lapis answer dryly.

\- So why were you using his watch? - The look Connie gave to them indicate that she asked for a quick explanation, like Steven. Peridot and Lapis stayed in a silence that became uncomfortable with the passing of the seconds.

\- It was Lapis's fault! - Peridot exclaimed as she pointed accusingly at Lapis. Lapis took no notice of Peridot's accusation and clarified her voice to tell Steven and Connie what had happened.

\- You see, what happened was that I was worried because I didn't know if those two come with bad intentions or not. Because of that, Peridot proposed that we examine if they came with more weapons besides the one they already had, but it turns out that the watch is also a weapon.

\- Wow, wow, wow... stop there. - Steven stopped. - Is that watch a weapon? Really? - He ask, approaching Peridot to analyze the watch.

\- Believe me, even I find it hard to assimilate but it's true. - Peridot add. - In addition to being extremely more advanced than any other human device, it also allows the user to transform into other creatures. - She said to the surprise of Connie and Steven.

\- Wow! Change of form! - Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

\- As Amethyst does! - added Connie also with stars in the eyes.

\- Of course not - Interrupted Peridot. - The powers of change of form of the Quartz, compared with what this watch can do, are totally in pain. This watch is millions of times better in that aspect.

\- Seriously!? - Steven was now full of curiosity.

\- Show us! - Connie asked with emotion, being seconded by Steven. Lapis looked at the boys with a small mocking smile, possibly because it was a little funny how the kids were acting. - Please! Please! Please!

\- Okay, it's fine. - Peridot reassured the boys a little by beckoning them with her hands. - Anyway, I was going to transform again before you arrived, so I'm completely ready to show you immediately what this watch can do. - Peridot comment, causing Connie and Steven to be impatient to see. - Behold, the great Peridot is about to make its transformation. In three... - Peridot raised her arm, staring at the watch. - ... two... - She raise her free arm a little above her head, ready to press the core. Lapis covered her eyes with her wings to protect herself from the glare. - ... one!

A glimmer covered Peridot completely, to which Connie and Steven covered their eyes to protect them from the great luminosity of the glow. Once it disappeared, Steven, Lapis and Connie were able to uncover their eyes. To the astonishment of the two children, Peridot had been replaced by a totally new creature.

Peridot's body was now made entirely of a strange green liquid, which was held by an anti-gravity device similar to a small UFO floating above her head, giving it a slight feminine appearance and causing a few parts of her body to rise, towards the device, such as the tip of her elbows, a part of her shoulders and the back and top of her head, in addition to giving it a little more height compared to the normal stature of Peridot. Her peculiar triangular hair was still in place and she had an elongated nose, resembling a bird's beak. Her eyes were just as green as Peridot's normal eyes and they were covered by liquid that fell off her forehead, resembling the appearance of Peridot's glasses. Her gem was inside of her forehead, just below its liquid glasses and had the watch symbol on the device that kept stable.

\- You didn't exaggerate when you said that this watch is better than the Quartz in change of form. - Connie commented incredulously.

Steven, on the other hand, was speechless. He was so impressed that he couldn't say anything about what he had seen. Without removing the impression from his face, he approached Peridot and took her hand, but withdrew it immediately upon feeling that it burned him. Peridot, Lapis and Connie worried about the action Steven had done, approaching him to verify that the burn wasn't very serious, except for Peridot who tried to keep a little distance so as not to burn the others.

\- This creature is burning like acid. - Steven affirmed.

\- Sorry, I didn't know…! - Peridot tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Steven.

\- Quiet Peridot, it was just an accident. Further… - Steven ran his tongue through his hand. The drops of saliva on his hand glowed a bit before showing that he was already recovered from the small burn. - ... I have healing saliva remember.

\- Oh, right. - Relieved, Peridot calmed down after what happened. Her voice seemed to be accompanied by static, as if coming from a walkie-talkie. - At least I already know one of Stickacid abilities.

\- Stick who? - Connie asked confused.

\- I assume it's the name you put on this one, right? - Lapis asked. Peridot nodded affirmatively at the question. - It was fast.

\- Did you name the others you changed into? - Steven's curiosity could feel leagues.

\- Yes. - She answered with simplicity. - And not only those that I use, but also those Lapis use, but technically it's the same name for when one of the two uses them. Although I believe more I will use them, Nyeheheheh. - Commented arrogantly.

\- Wow! Great! - Connie and Steven sighed in unison. Peridot made a pose of greatness at the reaction of the boys, while Lapis saw with a calm smile the whole scene. After that, Connie and Steven approached Lapis with that same impressed look as before, slightly bothering Lapis.

\- Ah... Guys?... Do they need something or…? - Lapis's discomfort was notorious in her voice.

\- What did you become? - They asked with great curiosity in thier voices. Lapis gave a small smile at thier question, specifically Steven.

\- Well, to begin with, I transformed into a crab that was just as big as Peridot who had super intelligence and the ability to throw lightning bolts at his pincers and his brain. Peridot name it Sparkrab. Then I transformed into a humanoid dinosaur almost four meters tall with super strength that Peridot named Biglizard. - The eyes of Connie and Steven lit up even more, while in their minds they were imagining Lapis being those two. - Oh and one thing I forgot to mention, while being Sparkrab and Biglizard, I still had my powers. I could even combine them with theirs.

Steven and Connie were even more excited by the fact, turning to see Peridot, who was testing her abilities as Stickacid.

\- That's true? - Steven asked with emotion.

\- What thing? - Peridot didn't seem to understand what the question was. - I just wasn't paying attention to what you were talking about with Lapis. - A drop of sweat ran down Connie and Steven's temple.

\- Is it true that being transformed you keep your powers and can combine them with the powers of the creature in whom you have become? - Connie asked.

\- Of course. - She answered simply, making the eyes of Steven and Connie shine. - If you want me to show you, I was practicing a bit with Stickacid skills in those seconds you spoke with Lapis. - The boys nodded affirmatively, impatient to see the show. Peridot looked at a tractor in the distance, pointing her hands at it, managing to lift it easily because of the times she has practiced with her metallic powers. - And now… - Suddenly, a small acid ball shot out of her left hand in the direction of the tractor. Once it fell on it, that part began to melt quickly, showing how acid Stickacid is. - What do you think? Amazing, Isn't it?

\- Yes. - Steven and Connie sighed in amazement.

\- And even more impressive. I discovered that Stickacid can fly. - Suddenly, the anti-gravity projector of Peridot rose in the air, taking her body with it. The eyes of Connie and Steven shone of the astonishment provided by the fact, unlike Lapis that saw the action serene. - But I hadn't arrived so high a few minutes ago.

\- How high did you get? - Lapis asked.

\- Hmm... thirty centimeters. - A drop of sweat under the temple of all. Without paying more attention to the matter, Lapis prepared to go towards Peridot using her wings, leaving Connie and Steven on the ground to wait for them to come down. Already next to Peridot, began to review thoroughly the device anti-gravity, causing that some parts of the body of Peridot moved according to where Lapis took the device. - Lapis! Stop! You are deforming me!

\- That's the idea. - Lapis commented with a mocking smile. Without warning, Lapis gave a strong upward flutter, taking the device with her.

The movement was so abrupt and sudden, that Peridot's body couldn't keep up with Lapis and the projector, so it became inert, falling a few inches away from Steven and Connie. Lapis looked at where the slime had fallen with a combined expression of shock and sorrow, for that wasn't expected. She directed her gaze to the projector, carefully reviewing the device.

\- Do you want to stop checking me? - Lapis shuddered at the sudden prayer that came out of the device, releasing it unintentionally. - Why do you react like that? Did you think my voice came out of my body?

\- Well... yes.

\- Well, you're wrong! My voice is projected by this device from the beginning... or so I deduced after listening to the static that accompanied my voice.

\- Hmm... well, it doesn't matter. - Lapis commented with a little disinterest in the subject. – We're going to descend, the fifteen minutes are about to end and I don't want you to be untranslated being separated from your gem. - Without further ado, Lapis and Peridot proceeded to descend.

Lapis landed softly on her feet once she was on the ground before the eyes of Steven and Connie, while Peridot landed on the liquid that produced her body and reshaped it. Suddenly, a beep began to sound from the anti-gravity device, followed by a green glow.

* * *

 _POV Lapislazuli_

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the green glow announcing the destransformation had appeared, so I turned my gaze to Peridot, which had returned to normal. Peridot raised her eyes a little and put her hands to her forehead, verifying that her gem was in its place. I was a little amused by the slight touch of despair to make sure that her gem was in its place, possibly because she was alarmed a little without me noticing when I told her her gem was next to the Stickacid body.

\- Uff... my gem's still in place. - Peridot sighed a little more calm. Suddenly, Steven and Connie approached her with a smirk stars and eyes, making a little uncomfortable Peridot. - Eh... guys, do you need something?

\- I want to try! - They both exclaimed in unison with a lot of emotion in their voices, apparently impatient to want to experience what the watch can do.

With a mixture of grace and serenity, a smile formed on my face due to the request of the two children. On the other hand, a superb smile formed on Peridot's face, which made me suspect that she was about to show off or show Steven and Connie something before giving the watch to either of them.

\- Nyeheheheh! Of course I will give them to you! - She exclaim with a superb tone in her voice, such as her smile. Steven and Connie were dying to use the watch. - But first, you have to know how to use it beyond just knowing how to open the selection, and I will show that... - Peridot lengthened the phrase while raising her hand, at the same time pointing to the sky with her index finger. - ... now!

Then, Peridot poked her finger against the upper right button, showing the hologram of the hour. Apparently Steven and Connie expected something more epic, because a drop of sweat ran down the temple of both.

\- Pff... – I, on my part, was slightly dying of laughter inside due to the reaction of the boys

\- As you can see, this button shows the time set on the watch, although the other one says that this time is wrong. - Peridot proceeded to remove the time and press the lower right button, showing the amount of energy that was left to the clock.

To be honest I was surprised to see the amount of energy remaining, because when we checked the watch and saw the green hourglass shape that represented the amount of energy it had at that time, compared to the percentage that remains, it fell very little, filling around ¾ of the central part of the plate. For their part, Steven and Connie looked curiously at the plate with the percentage of remaining energy.

\- I assume this shows the percentage of energy left to the watch. - Connie deduced.

\- That's right! - Peridot exclaimed in response to Connie's successful deduction. - I don't have much to explain in this way, it only quantifies what remains of energy.

\- Yes, a considerable portion remains. - Steven affirmed.

\- In fact, there is more energy left than I thought. - Peridot added with a slight touch of surprise in her voice. - When Lapis and I reviewed this mode the first time it had about ¾ and a half of energy, now it only have ¾.

\- Then we don't use it too much. - I added neutrally.

\- That, or this watch has a very durable battery. - Peridot didn't pay more attention to the matter and pressed the corresponding button to deactivate that mode. Then she press the upper left button. Steven and Connie reacted with indifference, I assume it's because they haven't yet noticed what that button does. - Approach a little to the watch and listen carefully.

Steven and Connie looked at each other, confused for a moment, and then turned their eyes to me for clarification, to which I simply pointed with a glance at the watch. Resigned, Steven and Connie approached to the watch a little and began to listen carefully.

\- I hear something... - Connie got a little closer to the watch after reaching to hear something. - It's... static?

\- That's right, it's static. - Peridot affirmed while nodding her head. - These two buttons activate a communication mode on the watch, but so far we have only heard static.

\- Only static? - Steven asked.

\- Yeah, just static. - The expression of 'is serious' in the faces of both caused a lot of desire to laugh inside of me, but I held them to myself and only showed a little of the grace that caused me through a smile. - And finally, the selection buttons. - Peridot pressed the center left button and the right middle button, causing the selection hologram to be projected. - This is where the creature you're going to choose to turn into. - The eyes of Steven and Connie shone to see more clearly the selection. - Well, I think you already know everything you had to know, so... - Peridot proceeded to take off the watch and extend it to the boys. - ... Who will use it first?

Steven and Connie looked at each other for a second, apparently silently wondering which of the two would use it first. Suddenly, a look full of determination formed on their faces, apparently showing that they had already decided who would use it first. I have to admit that that impressed me a little, that both agreed on something without even talking, just with the looks, as if they knew what they thought mutually just by seeing each other's eyes. The humans well say that the eyes are like a window, and it seems that Steven and Connie carry that metaphor much further with their link.

 _'Those two are very close, huh?'_

Without much more to think about, I took less importance to the case and dedicated myself to see what they would do, even though I had a supposition in mind.

\- We'll use all three. - Peridot didn't seem to understand Steven's comment, while it gave me a small feeling that my previous assumption was correct.

\- Steven, what three? If there's only you and Connie, that is, only two. - Peridot comment, still not understanding what Steven was referring to.

\- Exactly, Peridot. We are three. - Correct Connie. - Steven, me, and...

Connie raised her right hand, being followed by Steven, and then finishing at five. Then their shining bodies came together, resulting in a feminine form with Steven's gem in her navel. Then, the glow that covered her body disappeared, showing a human girl with long black hair until just over half of her back and dark skin, which showed a great smile of joy, I assume that by the shared emotion of Steven and Connie to try the watch. For my part I showed a small smile because my assumption was true.

\- ... Stevonnie! – Exclaimed the newcomer continuing with the phrase that Connie left in the air before she fuse with Steven.

\- Oh! Right! How I didn't think before? - Peridot slapped her forehead. - The only way they were three was with you.

\- And you just realize? – I ask sarcastic. - Seriously, it took you a while to find out. - Peridot grumbled under her breath, very much in spite of the fact that I was right.

\- And you found out before they fuse?

\- Eh... no, but I had that option in mind. – I said. - Anyway, are you going to give the watch to Stevonnie or not?

\- Oh sure. But first... - Peridot looked at Stevonnie. -… As you know everything Steven and Connie know, I assume I don't have to explain how the watch Works to you. - Stevonnie nodded. - So, here you got it. - Peridot handed the Watch to her.

Neither slow nor lazy, Stevonnie took the watch. With an anxious smile, she put on her watch and without losing time pressed the buttons that opened the selection. However, the selection hologram had the sign of caution it had when we Peridot and I tried without having put it on.

\- _'Weird user detected.'_ \- The sudden affirmation of the watch shook us all. - _'Starting blocking until the default user's detected.'_

\- What? But why? - Stevonnie didn't seem to believe it, and it isn't for less, since as much as Peridot as I used it without any problem, then, why was it blocked with Stevonnie?

\- For one simple reason that the Omnitrix already said... - Said someone behind us. Turning to see who was, all, absolutely all freeze in our places. -… You aren't me. - He was the guy who owns the watch. Beside him was his friend. - Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have the Omnitrix back.

\- Omni... what? – I reach to say in the middle of my confusion after he mentioning the name of the clock. - Listen, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, or with what intentions you come, but the watch stays with us.

\- Is seriously. - Mentioned the chestnut friend. - Give us back the Omnitrix or we'll be forced to use force.

\- Rook, we have to use force. - Corrected the chestnut. - They work for Eon after all.

\- Pff... - Peridot seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. - Use force? If you only have that simple weapon, besides that you're only two against three, you're clearly in disadvantage ...

Suddenly, an orange energy network shot out of the boy's weapon, entangling Peridot and knocking her to the ground.

\- Peridot! - Exclaimed Stevonnie and I in unison.

Stevonnie went to try to help her. For my part, I directed my gaze towards our opponents, of which the chestnut was going in the direction of Peridot and Stevonnie. I lift my left hand, with which I lift a considerable amount of water from the small pond and divide it into several spheres, which blow against them in all directions. The chestnut managed to avoid the spheres of water, while his friend fired small bursts of energy. Discreetly, take a little more water and mold it into another round of spheres, but this time static instead, and then throw a stream of water towards them. The chestnut received the jet full on the back, while his friend managed to avoid taking his weapon and turning it into a kind of orange energy shield with the mechanism in the center.

 _'Now I regret having said that that thing was simple.'_

Once the water jet ended, the boy looked at me. Suddenly, his weapon returned to what it was before, but this time it was longer, pointing it at me. Three bursts of energy shot out in my direction, which I could avoid by opening my wings and climbing. The boy's weapon changed again, this time forming an arc with an energy cord, which he took with his free hand and shot several arrows in my direction, which he managed to dodge easily.

* * *

 _POV Stevonnie_

\- Come on, come on, why I can't break it? – I said between my teeth while trying to free Peridot, which struggled against the network, making my task a bit difficult. - How I wish I had my sword here.

\- Stop complaining and free me, could you?! - Peridot exclaimed in the middle of her struggle. Without wasting more time, I try to see how I could cut the power grid. Suddenly Peridot stopped struggling, making my task a bit easier. - Eh... Stevonnie, you better hurry up. - I could feel a bit of nerves in her voice, which left me a little confused.

\- I'm going as fast as I can, just wait.

\- Just do it faster, seriously! - She insisted.

\- That's what I'm doing! That's What I'm doing!

\- Let me help you with that. - Suddenly I was lying with my back to the ground by the watch's owner, which kept me from my hands and legs. Without turning to see me, he looked at my left wrist, more precisely at his watch. - Thanks. - With a movement of fingers, he managed to remove me the watch. However, when lifting the watch to keep it away from me, it began to feel atracted do by a force out of it. - But what? - The boy turned in the direction where the watch was pointing, which I did too.

It turned out that Peridot, as she could, was using her powers on the watch in an attempt to prevent the boy from recovering it. Despite being tied to the ground by that energy red, she managed to submid the watch to a great magnetic force, which made the boy stop paying attention to me. Taking advantage of that opportunity, I summoned a small bubble and threw a bubble punch at the boy, which fell unconscious about two meters beyond where I was, having released the watch due to the impact.

\- I have it! - Peridot exclaimed when holding the watch in her hand. Suddenly, the hand of a hook grabbed the watch and took it from Peridot's hands. - Hey! - The rope of the hook went closer to the weapon of the companion of the watch's owner, which was running to avoid several spheres of water that Lapis was using to try to stop him. - Ok... that's not good.

\- Seriously? I hadn't noticed.

\- We don't have time for your sarcasm! – She said as she directed her gaze towards me. - Now free me please, and this time use your shield.

\- Ok, ok, I'm coming. - Without saying anything else, I approached her and summon my shield and gave a big blow to the red with the edge, managing to cut the energy red.

I took her hand and did a little bit of strength up so she could get up.

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome. - I answered, then direct my gaze to Lapis and the companion of the watch's owner. - I 'll go help Lapis, you take the boy to the barn and tie him up, ok?

\- Okay. - Peridot went to the watch's owner and picked him up, placing the boy's right arm on her shoulder.

Without thinking twice, I went to where Lapis and the boy's companion were striding, catching up in a matter of seconds. Taking advantage of the fact that the subject was occupied with a pair of Lapis's water spheres, I approached him and attacked him with my shield, managing to push him a few meters backwards by the force of the impact, but he managed to recover quickly. Wasting no time, Lapis directed her spheres of water to him, which the boy couldn't help shooting short bursts of energy each. Suddenly, the boy's weapon changed, becoming longer and with an orange holographic sight projecting on it, to then release a burst of orange energy, a sign that he had fired something, however, I couldn't see what it was because Lapis went down and got between the shot and me.

\- Lapis! - I desummon my shield and put in front of Lapis to see that she didn't have damage, calming a little my nerves when seeing that she didn't have any. However, Lapis had a strange disc stuck in her chest. - Uff... it's good that it wasn't anything that made you retract in your gem.

\- At least. - Lapis tried to remove the disk from her chest, but as much as she pull and pull, she cannot get it off, even separate it a little, which began to alarm us slightly. Suddenly, Lapis began to float, which wouldn't have alarmed us if it hadn't been because Lapis hadn't opened her wings. - But what...? - Lapis opened her wings and tried to push up, but could not move even an inch, just kept floating in the air. - Why can't I move?

\- Because you're trapped in a small anti-gravity bubble. - Lapis looked at the boy who had encapsulated her in that bubble, while I turned around so I could see him face to face. However, I couldn't react as fast as I would have liked, because I got caught with a energy red similar to the one he use with Peridot. I summon my shield and started to move it up and down in an attempt to break the red, but I couldn't make enough force. The boy simply approached me, giving me a curious look. - Why did you have the Omnitrix?

\- The watch? – I ask. The subject nodded affirmatively. - Lapis and Peridot took it while you and your partner were unconscious and they were using it until I arrived. - The boy turned his gaze to Lapis, looking for a confirmation of what I said.

\- Okay, ok. Yes, Peridot and I were using it.

\- But, that's impossible. - He comment thoughtfully. - The Omnitrix can detect an unknown user by voice command or by reading their DNA. Only Ben can use it.

\- So that's why I couldn't use it! - My scream caught the attention of Lapis and the boy, who directed their eyes towards me. - Ups, I'm sorry.

\- Eon told you to take the Omnitrix from Ben? - Lapis made a confused face, which I did too. - What is Eon doing with the Projector?

\- I don't know who you're talking about. - Lapis commented with a somber voice. - And I don't know what that Projector you're talking about is.

\- If you talk about a movie projector, there are several in Beach City. - Lapis gave me a somewhat intimidating look, telling me that it wasn't the time to make this kind of jokes. – I'm sorry.

\- So, if you don't work for Eon, why did you take the Omnitrix from Ben?

\- To avoid being used to attack us. - Lapis declare. - And after we discovered what that watch can do, we agreed not to return it. But that doesn't matter anymore, you already have it. - The boy shrugged a little, apparently distressed. - I think we should have taken your gun too.

\- Hmm... I saw that all this was a big misunderstanding. - The boy proceeded to approach Lapis and took the disc, causing her out of that anti-gravity bubble where he had caught. He was approached and bent down to help me.

\- No no. I can free myself. – I summon my bubble, which made the red broke, and then I get up. I could see the expression of the boy who had been mildly impressed by what I did. - Thanks anyway, and don't worry about what happen before, it remain in the past.

\- As fast you forgive him? - Lapis wonder. – Didn't you learn from what happened with Navy? He could betray us.

\- Oh, come on! Lapis, give it a try. – I said pleadingly. - They may not be bad guys. We just need to know them a little more. - My beseeching look seemed to be having an effect on her, for her indifferent face was softened a bit.

\- It's okay. – She answered. - But I just see an attempted attack, you'll be responsible.

\- I promise that nothing will happen. Right? - I gave the guy a friendly look.

\- Yeah, we'll not attack you. - Lapis seemed to relax a bit, but obviously still mistrustful, which proved to fold their arms.

\- It's okay. I just hope that this time you're right.

\- Of course I'm right, I feel it. - I approached him and held out my right hand. - I'm Stevonnie, and my friend is Lapislazuli, nice to meet you...

\- The pleasure is mine, I'm Rook Blonko. - He said while he matched the gesture.

\- Nice to meet you, Rook Blonko.

* * *

 _POV Peridot_

\- And ready. Moored. - A satisfied smile formed on my face, because I had managed to tie the hands and legs brown boy. - There is no way to escape this, Nyeheheheh!

\- We returned! - Stevonnie exclaimed happily.

I got up quickly and went to the entrance of the barn to receive them, eager to show my latest achievement. However, I shuddered to see that the Subject that take off of my hands the watch was accompanying Lapis and Stevonnie.

\- Ah! Watch out! – I exclaimed, pointing a finger in their direction and awaying Lapis and Stevonnie from him. - The giant cat is going to attack you from behind!

\- Peridot, calm down. - Stevonnie stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. - Rook won't attack us. What happen a moment ago was a misunderstanding.

\- Aja, yeah. - Doubt leagues could tell in my voice. - And how can we know if he isn't lying to us and is waiting for the right moment to attack us in the back with his partner? Just as Navy did.

\- I know you cannot rely on immediately. - Stevonnie look at the boy. - But as Steven trust you, I ask you to trust Rook.

She threw me the imploring look, added to its previous comment made me think a bit. She was partly right, I had done pretty bad thing before I joined the Crystal Gems; I had brought Jasper to Earth, I had prisoned Lapis, I had tried to destroy them, and yet, Steven accept me immediately, followed by Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. However, after what happened with Navy, I decided to take a similar position that Lapis take when someone new comes to the group, at least to prove that that person wouldn't be a bad addition to the team. I could have continued thinking about it if wasn't for Lapis, which placed a hand on my shoulder, making me turn my gaze to her. Lapis threw me a quiet look, but her eyes told me to give the opportunity to accept the subject. While I knew that Lapis maybe accept to give a chance to him in bad terms, if she was telling me to give him a chance, it was because she had a good feeling about this. In the end, I think is better take risks and give him a chance.

\- Okay, I'll give it a try. - A large cheerful smile formed on Stevonnie's face by my comment. Then I turned my eyes to the boy. - Your name is Rook, right? - The guy nodded affirmatively. - I am Peridot.

\- Nice to meet you, Peridot. - Rook came to me and held out his hand. Doubtful and slightly confused, I reciprocated the gesture. - I hope you can catch apologize for the red. The same goes for you Lapis.

\- No need to worry. – I affirm, with a little more confidence. - I just hope you don't do it again. - Rook nodded in response. - Oh, and if you ask for your partner, he's unconscious. It's tied at the top. - A drop of low dor by Rook's temples and Stevonnie as well.

\- At least I know where he is. - Rook made out to where I was pointing. Then he looked around for the badge I had lying around an hour ago, taking it once found and pressed the edge. A little birdie static reproduced through the object. - Hmm... I have no communication.

\- You and your friend are a box of surprises. - Lapis commented.

\- What do you mean? - Rook was confused by the statement.

\- When we saw the watch of your friend, we thought it was an ordinary watch, it is not. And now we see that your gun and your badges aren't as we thought they were. How is it possible that a few humans have all this technology?

\- Now that you mention it, you're right. - Stevonnie added. - You two have more technology than it seems.

\- Where does you obtain it? From Homeworld? If so, how did they get it? You had stolen it from the Diamonds or some important Gem? Are you stellar pirates? - My excitement about that was obvious. - You and your friend are humans?

\- First of all, I'm not a human. I'm a Revonnahgander. - The name of Rook's species confused me a bit, but somehow I had also liked. It was pretty cool. - And s econd, this technology was provided to us by the Plumbers, Intergalactic defense organization that is responsible for fighting against interstellar criminals. In the case of my Proto-Tool, I made a few custom upgrades. - A glint of emotion was present in the eyes of Stevonnie, which was about to burst with emotion. I couldn't deny that I was too, but what surprised me is that Lapis also has been impressed by what Rook had said. – What I don't know, is about the Homeworld, the Gems and the Diamonds who are. - Rook unhooked his 'Proto-Tool' of his shoulder, which alerted me and Lapis. Suddenly, a holographic orange screen was projected onto the gun. It kind of reminded me of my robotic extensions. – There's no information about the species or planet in the Plumbers's database.

\- Wait, what!? - I couldn't believe what I had heard. An alien being, a member of an intergalactic defense organization, and knew nothing about Homeworld, Gems and the Diamonds Authority, I couldn't believe it. - That must be a mistake, the Gems are one of the most powerful species in the galaxy, how's posible that those 'Plumbers' of which you speak don't know about us Gems?

\- I don't think it's a mistake. - Rook seemed unfazed. - The Plumbers's database is the most accurate in the gala. Only Galvan Prime's database surpasses it.

\- Then access that database. There must be something about the Gems or Homeworld in it.

\- I'm sorry, but I can't access to Galvan Prime's database without Azmuth permission. - I must admit that Rook is very professional, it hasn't been fazed so far. Even with me in irritating way.

\- Who? ... Never mind. Let me review yours then. - Rook saw no problem with my request and gave me his gun. Without thinking two times, I gave a look at the list of planets and their dominant species. Great was my surprise that there were many planets and many species that neither the Diamonds knew. Planets like Sightra, Petropia, Nosideen Quassar, Munchsectimus Beta, Pisccis, Anur Phaetos, Anur Transyl, Terradino, Aeropela and Hathor and species such as Vreedles, Munchsecticons, Sonorians, Galileans, Thep Khufans, Grimlinopithecus, Prypiatosians B, Aerophibians, Pyronites and Citrakayah, are just some examples of what was on that database, and I swear, for all the stars, the Diamonds don't know neither of these planets and these species. - I don't understand it, the Gems are one of the most powerful species known in the universe, how, in this universe, is possible that an intergalactic defense organization doesn't have information about the Gems?

\- Unless Ben and I aren't from this universe. - I looked up quickly because printing. Stevonnie and Lapis not far behind, mostly Lapis, and that she's hard to impress. - Perhaps that would explain why there's no information of the Gems in the Plumbers's database and you don't know anything about Ben, the Omnitrix and Azmuth.

\- What the matter with the fact that we don't know anything about your friendy? - Lapis asked.

\- Ben is well known in our universe. However, you don't even know his name.

\- Great. - Sigh Stevonnie. – So you really are from another universe.

\- And you believe him? - Lapis question. - Or is Steven who speaks?

\- No, they're both talking. - From what I see in the Rook's expression, he's confused. - Moreover, since it is their the ones who are more human habit, and consequently I, so I believe him. Neither Steven and Connie know about Ben... What he's middle name?

\- Tennyson.

\- That. Neither Steven and Connie know about Ben Tennyson.

\- In addition to that, here are many species and many planets that neither Diamonds known. - I added, showing Lapis and Stevonnie some of the information she had seen.

\- So... you're not of this universe? - Rook nodded in response of Lapis's question. - I thought that was just fiction, as I read in human books.

\- Steven and Connie thought the same. - Stevonnie affirm.

\- Speaking of which. - Rook caught the attention of Stevonnie, apparently wanting to ask her something. - Who are these Steven and Connie who both speak?

\- Oh wait. I present them to you now. - Then the Stevonnie's body turn into light, except Steven gem.

Stevonnie's figure was divided into two bodies, which fell awkwardly on the floor. Steven and Connie rushed to their feet, pulling off some land that has fell on their clothes. I turned my view to Rook to see his reaction, which was slight astonishment. Perhaps he had seen something similar before. Neither slow nor lazy, Steven and Connie came to Rook.

\- Nice to meet you in person, Rook. I'm Connie, Connie Maheswaran. – Connie greet cordially mind, holding out her hand. Rook corresponded gesture.

\- And I'm Steven Universe! - You could tell a mile away that Steven wanted to meet in person to Rook. Typical of him.

\- Did that was fusion? - Apparently my assumptions were true, he had seen something similar before.

\- Ehr... Yeah. How do you know? - Connie asked incredulously. Steven was also equally incredulous.

\- I had seen fusions before. - I knew it! - But never like this. How do you do that?

\- Well, you see... - Steven was about to explain, but I tape his mouth.

\- Let me explain it, Steven. - Steven doesn't object, complaining under his breath. I Notice that he wanted to show his knowledge with someone who doesn't know about it. – You'll see Rook, the fusion between Gems is an act where the individuals must perform a dance in order to synchronize their minds and bodies, which will turn into light and combined, forming a completely new being, with its own identity, whether same or different gems.

\- Stevonnie for example, she spoken about Steven and about me as different persons, knowing that the two of us formed her. - Connie added.

\- I see. - Rook commented. He gave her a full body look to Connie, thing that was a bit uncomfortable for her. - And your Gem? - He asked curiously.

\- Oh no. I'm not a Gem, I'm completely human.

\- Gems can fuse with other species?

\- No. The reason because Steven and Connie can fuse is that Steven is half Gem, so he can become a completely organic body into light. – I clarify. Suddenly Rook pointed his Proto-Tool at me worrying, me a little. A orange light beam projected from the Proto-Tool, analyzing me up and down. The light disappeared after end of analyze me. - And what was that!?

\- I scan you. - Rook proceeded to open his database. - Now I have a little more information about the Gems.

\- You could have warned us. - Lapis reproach. - I was about to attack you. - Rook shrugged slightly.

\- Sorry for done it so suddenly.

\- Nah, don't worry about it. - Steven gave him a little pat on the back, a sign of confidence that he has on Rook. Go to making fast Steven trust with people; he did with Lapis, he did with me, and now with Rook. It is certainly special.

\- I think it's time to wake up to Ben. - Rook proceeded to the top of the barn.

Steven and Connie rushed to go with him, unlike me and Lapis, we went to a calmer pace. I am impressed that Lapis is accompaning us, usually she doesn't take confidence with strangers that quickly, and I think she still hasn't done with Rook. But perhaps, now that she know a little more about him, she feels slightly good arond him, but she don't want to admit it, which I understand, at first I didn't want to admit that I felt comfortable in the company of Steven and the Gems.

Once up, the Proto-Tool of Rook energy unfurled a sheet of orange energy, resembling the blade of a sword.

 _'I have to ask Rook to let me keep an eye on that thing.'_

Neither slow nor lazy, Rook approached his companion and carefully began to cut the ropes I used to tie him up.

\- Let me help. - Steven approached where Rook was. Using his shield, Steven short some ropes. - And... how do you want to wake him up?

\- Like this. - The energy beam vanished and was replaced by a kind of connector with two points orange, with the top of a lighter orange.

 _'Why do I have a feeling that I liked what will happen?'_

Without hesitation, Rook impact the prongs to rib his friend.

\- AAAHHH! - The boy writhed on the floor because of the electric shock that Rook had given to wake him up.

\- jajajajajajajajajaj! - I swear that my laughter can be compared to one of Amethyst, but could I do, that moment was very funny ... at least for me.

The event also gave Lapis and Connie a little grace, but they knew how to retain laughter.

\- Rook! Why did you do that!? – The brown reproached. However, their anger against Rook disappeared just a the momento he saw Lapis and me. - What are they doing here? - The guy tried to get up, but Rook stopped him.

\- Quiet Ben, they are friends. - Rook commented. The so-called 'Ben' gave him a confused look. - What happen a moment ago was a total misunderstanding on both sides.

\- Really? What makes you think that's true? - An accusative gaze was directed toward us. However, the look Lapis gave to him was enough to intimidate him.

\- They don't know anything about Eon, or Plumbers, or the Omnitrix or you. Even the children doesn't know you. - He said, pointing to Steven and Connie. - Apparently we don't exist here.

\- So... we're in an alternate universe? - I'm surprised it has drawn so quickly. Now that I think, Rook also concluded the same thing quickly. They'll have traveled to other universes before?

\- Everything seems to indicate it.

\- I see. – I muttered pensively. Then he gave us a distressed look to Lapis and me. - I'm sorry about earlier.

\- You don't have to worry about that, the great Peridot forgive you. - A big grin appear on my face. - Who hasn't done is Lapis.

\- Lapis? - He question. - Nice name.

I turn to Lapis to see how she reacted to the compliment. Great it was my surprise when I saw that she was slightly flushed, but retained its disinterested expression. I can't believe it.

\- Thank you. - A small smile formed on Ben's lips.

\- You got the Omnitrix? - He ask.

Rook nodded affirmatively, taking the watch of a compartment of his armor. Neither slow nor lazy, Ben took it in his hands and put it on the left wrist.

\- _'Ben Tennyson recognized. Initiating unlocking._ ' - Ben placed his fingers on the faceplate to verify if it were unlocked, which confirmed just saw out the hologram selection.

\- Amazing. - Connie Sigh. - A watch that recognizes its default user, reading DNA and the ability to transform its user in various monsters. - Connie recorded the watch in depth. - It's too advanced.

\- Did you used it to know that?

\- No. - Steven chimed in. - We were going to use as we were being Stevonnie, but was blocked just got us.

\- Who's Stevonnie?

\- I'll explaine you later. It's a bit complicated. - Rook commented. - For now, just dedicate yourself to explain how the Omnitrix works. I can see on their faces that they want you to tell them. - He said, pointing to Steven, Connie and me.

And he wasn't mistaken in his statement, because we were very excited to want to hear, from the owner, a deeper explanation of how the watch works. Lapis stood leaning on the wall crossed arms, a little behind us.

\- Well. - Ben positioned himself in front of us, lifting his left wrist up to his face to show the faceplate of the watch. - You see, the Omnitrix is...

* * *

 _POV Free_

 _The North_

Snowflakes fell quiet and slowly across the snowfield, basting with unrivaled whiteness. Accumulated in the branches of trees, a small portion of the snow there was slid down the tip of the branch, falling to the ground with a higher power due to the height and by gravity.

\- Ugh... – Someone mumble as he feel the cold snow falling on his face. That person took off the snow from his face and opened his eyes tiredly. It was a tall person purple skin with a few stripes tiger - striped black on his face and into his arms; dressed in robes of brown adapted s for desert landscapes, with bandaged ranging from his wrist to his forearms, black pants, a black belt with spikes, a bandage covering his head just above his eyes with three spikes and colored boots orange-brown with a set of spikes on them. Bands wore a pair of brown on his chest X-shaped, with a couple of small bags tied to the bands. His face was painted white. It was Mad Rook. The rub his head, seeking to reduce pain that materialized in that area. - Ah... my head. What happened? - Confused, he get up from the bed of snow beneath him, looking around. A small icy breeze passed him, making him shiver. - Where am I?

Slowly, he backed away from the place where he had awakened, checking every centimeter gaze that his view could reach amid the haze of place.

\- How is this possible? - He question. - The Earth is a barren place, and the only planets where cold temperatures and wooded areas are several light years away. X 'Nelli is the only near planet that have these weather and forest conditions. - In the distance he get to make out a large object. It seemed to be a rock with a big hole in the center bordered with gold and gold lines around the object. Seeing these characteristics, it concluded that the technology was apparently old because of the large amount of snow that accumulated at the foot and above that device. - It seems an old communication device of the Polar Mazandill.

 **(Video 1: Hitman (Kevin McLeod) - Vanoss Gaming Background Music (HD))**

\- Error. - M-Rook turned to see who had thrown the statement.

However, the perso na was clad with a coat and hood grayish blue, which covered its eyes and leaving as the only vestige the bottom of its face, which was pale violet. This was accompanied by another person, i lso holstered with a coat and hood grayish blue, but with the lower part of its face uncovered, it was color yellow a little obscure. Judging by their visible features, both were women.

\- That there is a Wailing Stone. - Affirmed the yellowish skin. M-Rook was confused at that. - As you said, it's an old device that was used for communication. However, the Polar Mazandill weren't its creators. It was a species known as Gems.

\- Gems? - M-Rook question, desiring a response. - Is it a subspecies of Petropia or something?

\- Not at all. - This time speak the violet skin. – Either of them are a species based on silicon, but they aren't native to Petropia or any planet that give some forms of life similar. And I can say with certainty that in your universe there are no gems.

\- In what universe am I? - M-Rook ask. - Why did you bring me here? Who are you?

\- What universe is this and who we aren't important questions. - Commented the yellow one. - Why we brought you here, that it's an important question. - As fast as the wind, she was already beside M-Rook, who was surprised by the speed at which it moved. - We hypnotized you and brought you here as a distraction.

\- Distraction? - M-Rook voice was worried. – To who?

\- That doesn't matter now. – She said to his ear. - You've done your part, so you're no longer needed.

M-Rook attempt to throw a blow to the woman beside him, but she predicted the attack and dodged it easily. Then, a violet glow was projected at the site, followed by the sound of a pit.

\- Uhm... - M-Rook wobbling on his feet. His arm burned greatly because of the gash that had the provided violet woman. Several ways of blood ran down his arm while M-Rook covered his wound, looking to stop the bleeding. More concerned than before, M-Rook turned, directing a pained look at his attackers. A cold wind wave appeared at the site, causing the layers of women flutter. Small drops of blood running down the icy violet metal sword that had been attacked him. - Who are you?

\- As we said earlier, it doesn't matter. - Commented the violet skin one. Her sword turn into light and faded. She started to get close to M-Rook at calm step, which shook him, taking steps backward to increase the distance. However, she managed to reach him, positioning beside him. – Don't be scared. - She whispered in his ear. – We'll return you at your universe. But... - A deep fear invaded the body of M-Rook due because of the intimidating voice of the women. - ... this will be an example if you try to attack us if we meet again. And I assure you that I won't be as good as I was now, clear?

M-Rook gulped and nodded affirmatively impressed to see that he had no choice. Without hesitation, the yellow-skinned woman stretched out her right hand forward, opening a portal with a view across; a desert landscape with few buildings in the distance. Without further options, M-Rook stepped through the portal, which closed once he stood on the other side.

After closing the portal, skin violet woman pulled out a communicator like Aeon, which a hologram of him was projected object.

\- _'The corrupts are ready. Is everything ready on your side?'_

\- All ready. - Affirm women of yellow skin.

\- _'Well. Now wait our time to act'_ \- Both nodded in response. Eon's hologram faded once the conversation was over.

Neither slow nor lazy, the violet skin woman stretched out her left hand, opening a portal. Wordlessly, both went into the site, which was closed once they were on the other side.

A light breeze freezing step which had been the portal, leaving a whistle behind.

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Gamerlover41592: I'm happy for that. Here you have the chapter four.**

 **TomahawkESP: Now I get it. Remember when you ask how many chapters until they finally met? Well, here is your answer :)**

 **LigerToyReview: I'm happy that you liked what I've done this far. Welcome to the family. (R.I.P Patelliday)**

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this month.**

 **Ben and Rook have finally meet Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot, now they have to meet the Crystal Gems, but that will be for the ne** **xt chapters. I guess you have new questions now with that final, eh?**

 **If you like the chapter, let me lnow what you think in the reviews. If you are new readers, welcome to this small family, you can give a follow and fav to be aware of the updates if you want to do it and tell me in the reviews what you think about the story.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost say goodbye, until the next month.**


	6. A Day with the Hero

**Hello Hello hello! How are you my friends ?, I hope very well. I am extremely happy and excited for the announcement of the new Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch (that emotion lasted about 6 days and still has not left), but that is something that I will discuss in detail below.**

 **Before starting, I want to clarify something. As in chapter 2, this will be a quiet chapter, almost without action, but this chapter will contribute greatly, you will see why. Apart from that, this time there will be no soundtrack, because I saw no need for it in this chapter, however, for next chapter will be one.**

 **Without more words before the show, let's start.**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 5: A Day with the Hero**

* * *

 _POV Free_

\- And that's all you have to know about the Omnitrix. - Ben said, concluding what, in essence, had been a group school presentation of an hour and a half together with Rook about the Omnitrix. The causes of this delay, the incessant questions of Connie and Peridot. - No more questions? - For his luck, no one raised its hand, which relieved him. Suddenly, a growl was heard in the place, leaving Peridot and Lapis a bit confused and Steven and Connie were a bit funny. - Sorry, I'm hungry. - Ben said as he placed his hand on his stomach. - Good potatoes with chili and a Smoothie would do me right now.

Hearing that, Steven moved like the wind and positioned himself next to Ben, wrapping his right arm around his neck.

\- Don't worry about that, my friend, I know the perfect place to satisfy your desire for potatoes with chili. - Steven commented arrogantly.

\- Seriously?

\- Of course! - Steven exclaimed. - It's the best place I know, you'll see. Also, I'm hungry too.

\- I'm hungry too, so I'll go with you. - Added Connie.

\- Rook, don't you want to come with us? - Ben asked.

\- Sorry, Ben. - Peridot comment. - But I asked Rook to show me and explain everything the Proto-Tool can do, so Rook will have to stay here until he finishes explaining.

\- You're very insistent, aren't you? - Rook asked.

\- Oh, believe me, right now she's not being insistent. - Lapis affirm. - When it is being insistent it is worse.

\- Well, if that's the way things are, I'm sorry Ben.

\- Enough talk, more explanation! - Peridot exclaimed as she dragged Rook away. A bead of sweat ran through the temples of Ben, Steven, Lapis and Connie.

\- I'll go with them, to prevent Peridot from making a mess. - Lapis said. - Enjoy your day. - Without saying more, Lapis proceeded to leave, following the same path as Peridot and Rook.

\- Peridot is always like that?

\- She wasn't always like that, but that's something to talk about later. - Steven commented. - Well, let's go to Beach City for our potatoes. - At a sure pace, Steven came down from the top of the barn, being followed by Connie.

\- Wait a minute, we'll go on foot!? - Ben may have the advantage of having fast aliens in the Omnitrix, but he was suffering from what is called a 'sudden lazy attack', so he didn't want to walk a long distance nor run.

\- Of course not, we're too far to go to Beach City on foot. - Connie said.

\- Instead, we'll use the portal and go straight to my house in Beach City. - Steven commented.

\- Wait, you said portal? - Ben couldn't believe it. - Do you have a portal?

\- In fact, we have several scattered all over the planet. - Ben had no words to express his disbelief. Two children with portals all over the planet... incredible.

Without giving more importance to the matter, the three prepared to leave the barn. However, they only took a few steps out of the barn, a burst of orange energy passing in front of Steven, causing him to almost jump backwards because of the impression he felt and the unexpectedness of the event. Connie, Ben and Steven turned to where the shot had come, seeing that Peridot had unwittingly fired the Proto-Tool. In a null attempt to remove the guilt, Peridot gave the Proto-Tool to Rook. The three young teenagers didn't give importance to the matter and decided to continue on their way. Ben, for his part, was imagining what would be the portal that Steven and Connie told him about and how it would function, thinking that it would be similar to the one of the Plumbers.

\- And... here is the portal! - Steven and Connie exclaimed in unison.

It goes without saying that Ben had been speechless, but not for the impression, but for the incredulity, because he imagined those portals a little more striking and amazing, instead of the crystalline platform that he had in front. Steven and Connie positioned themselves on the platform, while Ben hesitated to do so.

\- Ben... what's wrong? - Connie question.

\- This... is the portal? - Steven and Connie nodded affirmatively. - Wow, I expected something more... incredible. - Ben comment, and then get on the platform.

\- Yes... I also expected something more incredible when I saw them for the first time. - Connie commented. - But after using it... it was just great.

\- So... how do you turn this thing on?

\- Well... only the Gems can turn it on, and since I'm half Gem, only I can turn it on right now. - Steven explained. – This way…

Suddenly, the portal began to emit an intense light, which call notoriously Ben's attention. However, he didn't have time to ask, since they were already in a network.

\- Wow! That was amazing! - Ben Exclaimed. - So you're transported around here, huh?

\- That's right. And that this is just one of several portals that form a large network of portals. - Connie explained, making Ben's astonishment even greater.

\- And what is out of this network? - Ben asked in amazement.

\- An almost spatial void with portals everywhere. - Steven commented. - It's almost like being in out-space.

\- Great! - Ben sighed in amazement. - I want to see. - Ben tried to leave the network where they were going, but was stopped by Steven, who gave him a worried look. Although Connie didn't say anything, the concern can be seen on her face. – Don't worry, I'll return to this network after taking a look.

\- Are you sure? - Connie asked.

\- Of course. - Ben said animatedly. - I have the Omnitrix after all. - Without saying anything else, Ben left the network.

Once outside, Ben began to feel an intense space cold, confirming what Steven had said, as well as being able to feel the lack of air. Without wasting time, Ben opened the selection and began to look for an alien that would serve him in this type of situations in a hurried way, transforming into Chromastone.

\- Ah... ... That's it. - Ben commented, relieved to breathe since he left the network. Leaving that aside, Ben turned his gaze to the rest of the networks, impressed by the display of lights that was in front of him. - Great. - He reach to sigh in the middle of his impression.

He stayed there for about three more minutes, then returned to the network where he was, where Steven and Connie were waiting for him.

\- Wow! - They both sighed in unison to see Ben turned into a new alien for them.

\- This alien looks great Ben! - Connie exclaimed in amazement.

\- What is it name? - Steven asked. - And what can he do?

\- Hey, hey, quiet, you're suffocating me. - Despite being bombarded by thousands and thousands of questions from his fans in his universe, Ben never got used to being suffocated by so many questions. Although, in comparison to the hundreds of questions they ask him in his universe, Steven and Connie asked him for everything they knew, something that doesn't happen in his universe because of how well known he is there. - First, yes, I look great with this alien. Second, I name this alien: Chromastone. And finally, Chromastone can absorb and shoot energy in the form of light.

\- Wow, it's almost like a Gem. - Connie sighed in amazement. - With the exception that Gems can't absorb energy, just project it.

\- Project it in which forms? - Ben Asked, at the same time he detransform.

\- In weapons, holograms, their physical form, etc. - Steven explained.

\- Wait... then the bodies of Lapis and Peridot are light illusions?

\- That's right. - Connie commented. - Their real bodies are their gems.

\- Hmm... ... I wonder if I can have a Gem in the Omnitrix. – Ben wondered. The eyes of Connie and Steven shined at the possibility, beginning to imagine how Ben would be transformed into a Gem.

Without saying anything else, the boys arrived at the temple. Steven and Connie came down from the platform to the kitchen to get some water, and collect all Connie's things, while Ben walked around the house, watching it. The portrait of the woman with the long pink hair that hung over the door caught his attention; he supposed that it was Steven's mother, because he saw something similar in both of them.

\- Beautiful house.

\- Thank you. - Steven was flattered by Ben's compliment. Suddenly, a grunt sounded in the place, which caught the attention of Steven and Connie. - I forgot you were hungry! We have to go for your potatoes with chili right now!

\- Hey Steven, quiet. - Ben approached the boys, seeking to calm Steven down. - It's not that bad, you can take your time.

\- No. - Connie got into the conversation. - You are our guest in this universe, so we must take good care of you while you are here.

\- Hehe... you sound like a married couple attending a guest. - Ben's comment made both Connie and Steven blush a lot; their faces looked like a couple of tomatoes. - Okay, let's eat potatoes.

Without saying anything else and hungry, Ben started to leave, accompanied by Steven and Connie.

* * *

 _POV Ben_

The heat of the weekend sun invaded our bodies, at the same time that a fresh wave of sea breeze hit us, managing to refresh us.

\- Ah... I have not enjoyed the sea breeze on Earth for years. – I sais while enjoying the breeze.

\- Does work as space police keep you very busy? - Connie asked.

\- No, the problem is that I have not enjoyed lasting vacations since I was three or fourteen years old. – I Affirm. - What I've done most since I went back to put the Omnitrix have been fighting villains... which I enjoy.

\- But... have not you had a vacation since you wore your watch? - Steven asked

\- Before Rook and I had been sent to this universe, we were enjoying a well-deserved vacation with my cousin Gwen and my other best friend Kevin.

\- Let me guess. - Connie commented. - That Eon arrived and manage to send you here, right?

\- Hehe... you have a very good intuition. - I said as I stroked Connie's hair.

Although it was comparatively smaller than Bellwood, Beach City looked similar in a certain way. Maybe it will be because of the cozyness of the place. One thing I can highlight about Beach City is the abundance of businesses, literally, there were more businesses in a single avenue than there is in a small shopping center in Bellwood... well, these people must be hardworking.

\- We're here! - Steven's sudden exclamation made me happy, maybe because I could finally eat something. - Ben, we introduce you...

\- The best restaurant of fries in Beach City... - Connie Accompany.

\- Beach Citywalk Fries! - They both ended in unison.

I was dying of laughter inwardly of the presentation that those two had made. I can not deny that they had been very good, even to be improvised, besides, I would do something similar to show them Mr. Smoothies. All those thoughts disappeared suddenly when my stomach growled, a sign that I could not wait any longer, much less being here.

\- I see you're very hungry. - Steven's statement could not be more accurate. - Then, let's ask for our orders... Peedee! It's me, Steven!

\- I'm going! - Without wasting time, a blond boy came to attend us.

\- Hi, Peedee. - Connie and Steven greeted in unison.

\- How are you Steven, Connie? How was the special routine yesterday? - He ask. I could see how the child lacked a tooth.

\- Fairly good. - Steven replied with great encouragement. - Connie won me in the Arcade dance game, I had a very good training with Pearl, and the best, I met a new friend. - Steven put his arm around me, at the same time he let out a big smile. - Peedee, he's Ben Tennyson. Ben, he's Peedee Fryman.

\- Nice to meet you, Ben. - Peedee commented while extending his hand. It surprises me that a child of about... twelve, maybe thirteen years old, be this polite, I at his age was very unruly. - As Steven mentioned a moment ago, my name is Peedee Fryman.

\- It's also a pleasure to meet you. - I said, corresponding the handshake. - And also, as Steven said, my name is Ben Tennyson.

\- Well, and everyone knows each other, I'd like to order the leftovers. - Steven commented with a refined tone, which gave Connie a little grace. For his part, Peedee seemed slightly irritated that Steven had asked for the leftovers. Has Steven ask for them often? , it could be probable and explain Peedee's reaction. - And you, what will you ask?

\- Well, I want a small portion of french fries. - Connie commented.

\- I want two servings of fries of the largest you have, and have a lot of chili, please. - Without saying more, Peedee handed Steven the leftovers that were in the kitchen, while he was preparing to prepare what Connie and I had requested.

\- While we wait, because we're not going to sit down and talk for a while. - Neither Connie nor I had answered when Steven was already on his way to the bench that was on the edge of the sidewalk, so we followed him and we sat next to him. - And... Ben, ... how old are you? - Steven asked between bites.

\- I'm sixteen. - I replied. - But soon I'll be seventeen.

\- Hmm... there's not much difference between our ages. - Connie commented. - I am twelve years old, but I will turn thirteen soon.

\- And I have fourteen. - This time Steven had spoken with his mouth full, which displeased me a little.

\- Steven, swallow before you speak. - I reprove Connie with a slight maternal tone. Heavily and without showing opposition, Steven listened.

 _'Hehehe... they are very obvious'_

\- Since we are with this question to know us better, answer me something. - Connie and Steven nodded affirmatively, giving me the security to ask the question. - Who is Stevonnie?, the one they mentioned before I spoke about the Omnitrix.

\- Stevonnie is a fusion. - Connie answered, causing a dark aura to surround Steven without her noticing. Maybe he wanted to answer me. - Steven and I are the ones who formed her, hence the name Stevonnie.

\- I see. – I said. - Let me guess, it's also something that Gems can do.

\- Exactly. - Connie said. - But in Steven's case, the thing is different.

\- Why?

\- Because Steven is half Gem, half human, so he can fuse with both humans and Gems. - Explained Connie.

\- And a pure Gem can't be fused with another that is not of its same species? - With that question it became clear that curiosity overflowed me.

\- No. - She denied. - Steven's father tried, but he couldn't.

\- Now I really want to have a Gem in the Omnitrix. - I couldn't deny that, now that I know that data, the only possibility of having a Gem on the watch excited me.

\- Ben, Connie! - Connie and I turned our eyes towards Peedee. - Here are your orders!

As if I had transformed into XLR8 or Fasttrack, I ran to the counter and took my two extra large portions of potatoes and returned to the bank in less than ten seconds, starting to eat in a hurry. Suddenly, I felt a couple of gazes on me, so I looked up, meeting the incredulous glances of Connie and Peedee. I turned to see Steven, and he was also incredulous.

\- What? - I said with a couple of potatoes in my mouth. - I'm hungr.

The boys didn't pay more attention to the matter and continued with what they're doing. Connie picked up her ration of potatoes and went back to the bank. For my part, I kept eating with great haste, in an attempt to calm the voracious appetite that was sweeping my body right now, which could be compared to the appetite of Upchuck and Eatle together, although that would be an exaggeration. So I continued until I finished my two servings in a short time, being slightly satisfied.

\- Well, you were hungry. - Steven commented.

\- I had a full day without eating anything, what did you expect? - Without saying more, I got up and went to the garbage container that was a few steps from where we were, throwing away the two plates where my potatoes with chili had been, and then returned. - Yeah, the potatoes were tasty.

\- We said it. – Steven said, which had already finished eating his potatoes. Connie had also finished eating hers. - This is the best restaurant of fries in Beach City.

\- Yes, yes it is.

\- And... tell us, Ben. - Connie commented. - How are things in your universe?

\- Hmm... let's say they are very similar to those in this universe. – I said. - The only thing that would differentiate them would be the fact that in my universe, more exactly in my version of planet Earth, the alien species are learning to live with humans.

\- Well, that's what makes them different. - Steven added. - Here they don't even know about the existence of alien species, and the only one known here in Beach City tried to conquer the planet millennia ago, and now they want to destroy it.

\- And what is that species? - I asked for.

\- The Gems. - A drop of sweat fell down my temple at Steven's affirmation. - And before you ask, neither Peridot nor Lapis has those intentions... although Peridot did come with those intentions, but she's already got used to life on Earth.

\- And that's what you meant when you said that Peridot wasn't always like that, right? - Steven and Connie nodded affirmatively at the question. - So, maybe Rook and I can help you while we're in this universe.

\- Seriously? - Steven was quite excited about the possibility, to which I nodded affirmatively. - Great! - Steven's eyes shone like stars because of the emotion. - I want you to meet Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst! They won't believe it!

\- Yes! - Connie was also extremely excited. - It will be great to work with you! We can go to Pearl's training together, have a great time with Amethyst! I can not wait!

\- Hey, hey, calm down. - Seriously, the boys were already falling faint with emotion. - Remember that it will be temporary, so don't get so excited.

\- But don't get excited much, if Rook and you really are amazing. - Connie Affirmed, being seconded by a nod from Steven.

\- Okay, but calm down a little. - The boys nodded at Ben's request. - Any other interesting place that you want to show me or something you want to do?

\- Actually, there's a place I want to show you. - Steven commented. - Follow me

Without opposing me, I followed Steven's step, accompanied by Connie.

\- So... - Connie wanted to start a conversation, so that the way to the place Steven would show me wasn't silent. I don't blame him, I also want to talk to someone during the trip. - You have a million aliens in the Omnitrix.

\- Yes, but most of them are currently blocked.

\- How many are blocked? - I ask.

\- Well, if I take into account that I have sixty-eight aliens unlocked so far and are one million nine hundred one aliens, then if I rest one million nine hundred one aliens with sixty-eight gives a total of... - I was silent for a moment while doing the substraction. I was about to find the answer when...

\- Gives a total of one million eight hundred and thirty-three locked aliens. - Connie answered. When I started to verify the result by myself, I was simply impressed, because it was correct. - You should have gone slightly wrong in math.

\- I'm not bad at math. – I reproach. - I'm just slow when doing big operations.

\- Noticeable. - I have to admit that that comment hurt me, even more coming from a girl her age. - And... what do you think of our universe until now?

\- It's quite nice, not to say it feels almost the same as mine. - I couldn't deny that. I even think that this universe could well be an alternate time line instead of an alternate universe. - I liked the time I've been here.

\- I'm glad you liked our universe.

\- We arrived! - Connie and I stopped short when we heard Steven's exclamation.

When I turned my gaze to the place, I simply thought that Steven excited people a lot, because I did not expect him to bring me to a car wash... or, well, a block earlier. What surprised me is the number of people waiting their turn to wash their car, so it must be a busy place.

\- Come on! - Steven started to pull me by the arm in a rather insistent. - I want to introduce you to someone. - Without wasting time, Steven started on his way to the car wash, taking me with him while Connie followed us.

When we were going to go past the block I could see the total amount of vehicles that I could not see before because of the house that was on the corner of the block, but now that I can see them all, I'm even more impressed by the number of customers there is, at least the average amount there would be in a place like Beach City. In the car wash himself was a man of about forty years of tanned skin, with a muscular white color and similar to those of Steven jeans, his stature was more or less similar to that of my grandpa Max. I was a bit funny that he was slightly bald, but that what remained of his hair was long enough to reach his back. He was lively washing a car, while listening to music with a headset.

\- Hello Dad! - Steven greet loud enough so that the gentleman, who I now know is his father, will listen. He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at us, showing a big smile when he saw Steven.

\- How are you son? You, too, Connie. - The gentleman asked politely. - Did you enjoy your time in the barn?

\- Absolutely Mr. Greg. - Connie answered cordially. I could not help remembering Gwen about the way Connie responded.

\- And who is your new friend? - The gentleman approached me, then removed the right glove he was using to wash the car and extend his hand. - Nice to meet you, my name is Greg Universe.

\- It's also a pleasure. - Without wasting time, I shake his hand with my left hand. - My name is Ben Tennyson.

\- And, Ben... where do you come from? - Well, Mr. Greg quickly deduced that I'm not from around here... at least in terms of location, not universe.

\- I'm from Bellwood. - I could see that Mr. Greg was confused by that for a moment. Now that I think about it, I do not know if Bellwood exists here or not, I think I should check.

\- Yes, and not only that! Ben comes from another universe! - Does not Steven know that he should not say things like that? Mr. Greg was so impressed that he released the glove he had previously removed. - And he's also a space cop!

\- Steven! - I hurried to cover Steven's mouth with my hand. - Those things are not said as if they were something of every day.

\- But what is the problem? - Steven ask. - My Dad knows about Gems and everything I do with them. Why can not I tell you this?

\- Because knowing about the existence of aliens does not collide as much as knowing about the existence of alternate universes!

\- Eh... Steven. - Steven and I turn our eyes to Mr. Greg. No doubt my impression was notorious, because it looked as if Steven had not said anything. - Is this a matter of the Gems or something?

\- No. Ben just came from an energy sphere that almost ate Peridot yesterday. - Apparently Steven did not pay attention to me. - But do not worry, Ben is not dangerous.

\- In fact, Ben is a well-known hero in his universe. - Added Connie.

\- At least that's how they reassure me a little. - Mr. Greg turned his gaze to me. I could see how he was throwing me a question with his eyes. - So... are you from another universe?

\- Yes.

\- Well, it's not as bad as what Steven did in Homeworld. - I comment. - But I will not deny that it is very impressive to know that other universes exist. - At least with that clarified I do not have to explain much, which relieves me. - And what is it that makes you a hero in your universe?

\- Oh, well, simple, this. - I raise my left hand to the height of my chest, directing my gaze towards the Omnitrix. - This device is not just any watch.

\- And what does it do? - I could tell that Mr. Greg was just as curious as Steven, Connie and Peridot when he was explaining about the Omnitrix.

\- Well, the short version is that it can transform me into millions of alien species, with which I stopped many space criminals in my universe.

\- Then you can say that you are an army of one man. - Steven and Mr. Greg started to laugh out loud because of the joke. Although if I was a bit funny, I've heard that joke a thousand times from my fans, especially Jimmy when we first met.

\- Hey dad, what do you it seems if we are going to play volleyball when you finish here?

\- It depends. - Mr. Greg commented while scratching the back of his neck. - With the amount of cars I have to wash, I do not know if I'll have time for that.

\- I can help. - They all looked at me. Without wasting time, I opened the Omnitrix selection and set out to look for any of my fast aliens. It does not take long to find one, transforming into it immediately.

* * *

 _POV Connie_

Steven and I were amazed and began to sigh in amazement at seeing l alien in which Ben had changed, but Mr. Greg was something else, as it showed stunned and speechless.

Ben had transformed himself into a humanoid alien with small blue feline features and a couple of black spots around his body. It dressed with a uniform similar to that of an Olympic runner, green with black details and a black number ten inside a white circle. The symbol of the Omnitrix was on his left shoulder.

\- Do you like it?

\- Amazing! - Steven and I exclain out at once.

\- What's his name? - Ask. - That makes?

\- And I call it Fasttrack. - It's a great name! - And it's super-fast. - Even more great!

\- And what are you going to do with a super-fast alien? - Steven asked.

Ben smiled at the question. Neither slow nor lazy, get close to where Mr. Greg had left everything he needed to wash the cars.

\- Would you let me. - Without wasting time, Ben took the utensils and I started to start washing. To our surprise, Ben had already washed all the cars and was placed next to us, then destransformed... all in twenty seconds! No doubt this alien is great.

\- Ready, the cars are washed. - Mr. Greg, Steven and I just kept smiling as we watched how he had washed all the cars that were there in such a short time. - Awesome, isn't it?

\- Awesome? Ben... That was amazing! - Mr. Greg was by far the one who was most impressed. – You washed five cars in twenty seconds or less.

\- Hehe thanks.

\- Well, Dad? - At this point I think Steven will give something, because he has been excited many times today, but I do not blame him, he will also give me something at some point to get so excited. - Let's play?

\- Of course I do. - Steven's eyes shone like stars before his father's positive. - Just let me keep this and go to where I played with Garnet yesterday, there is a volleyball court. - Mr. Greg took the bucket and the tools he used... well, that Ben used to wash the cars and went to the car wash. A minute later Mr. Greg was back. - Well, all ready, come on.

\- Come on! - Steven exclaimed as he jumped with his fist in the air. I could see that Ben smiled nostalgically. Could it be that Steven's action reminded him of his childhood?

\- Hey, Ben, do not you have a Gem on that watch?

\- No, I do not have one. - I said with simplicity. - In my universe there are no Gems. But maybe I can get a DNA sample or whatever the Gems have that looks like DNA and thus unlock one.

\- Wait a second. - Because of curiosity, I started walking on my back, looking directly at Ben. For his part, Steven only saw in our direction. - Can the Omnitrix take samples of alien species that do not have DNA? - For the first time since Ben was explaining the operation of the Omnitrix, ask something about that little detail that apparently forgot to mention.

\- Yes, it can. - My eyes shone at the answer. - I have a few aliens that are pure energy unlocked, and I assume there is more.

\- Wow! - with amazement. - The Omnitrix itself is a great device.

\- You're right.

\- Oh, look. We have already arrived. - Mr. Greg commented.

\- Well then. - Apparently Ben was ready to start the game. - How are we going to play? Do you think two against two or six against six?

\- It depends. – He said. - Are you going to play Mr. Greg?

\- No thanks, I can't play like before. - He said while scratching the back of his neck. - But I'll serve as referee.

\- Then we will play two against two. And I have the right alien to complete the vacant space and give personality to the game. - Steven and I got excited for the umpteenth time today after he said that, but what can we do, just what we're knowing, we will get used to it.

Without turning the matter over, Ben opened the selection and looked for the alien in whom he was going to transform, transforming himself into him as soon as he got it. Once the glow announcing the transformation faded, we could see where Allen had become Ben. He had become a slightly lower being than Amethyst or Peridot. The top of his head was black, while his cheeks and chin were white, in addition to having two small spikes on his cheeks. He had three peaks on his head, two on the sides and one on the top, all green. His neck and half of his abdomen were green, as were his arms, except for his armpits and fingers, which were black in the case of his armpits, white in the case of his fingers. A black ribbon surrounded Ben's waist, with three connectors in triangular formation on it; two connectors similar to those were also in his arms. His legs were green and his ankles black, while his toes were white. His eyes were green and the symbol of the Omnitrix was on his forehead.

\- Oh yeah, kids! - Apparently this alien gave Ben a more playful personality. - It's time for Ditto! - Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, Ben split as if it were a cell, resulting in a second Ben.

\- And for two! - Next, the original Ben hit all five with his copy.

\- That is awesome! - Steven exclaimed.

\- I've definitely seen it all. - Mr. Greg commented.

\- Aw... but how adorable. - I just couldn't contain myself anymore and I leaned over both Bens, crushing them with a big hug. - You should have told me you had an alien that cuter.

\- Hey! I know that Ditto is cute, but not so much! – Reproach the Ben's copy.

\- True! Crashhopper is even more cuter! - Second the original Ben. I do not know if it's true or not, but for the moment, Ditto is the most cuter alien I've seen. Without saying more, and a little uncomfortable for the hug, Ben original and Ben copied out of the hug. - Well! Enough talk!

\- Let's play! - A drop of sweat fell down my temple to see the emotion that Ditto has endowed Ben. - You will be in different teams. The original me will go with Steven and I will go with Connie.

\- Hmm... it seems fine. - Steven commented.

\- I also. – I add.

\- Well, what are you waiting for? Let's start the game! - Being infected by the emotion of his father, Steven smiled with determination, like the two Ben and me.

Without wasting any more time, Mr. Greg gave the original Ben a ball. There was no need for words for all of us to go to our positions. I could feel in everyone a great emotion, something that was missing since they took Steven to Homeworld. Ben positioned himself outside the boundary of the court, preparing to throw the ball. From one second to the other, the ball was already in the air, to which Ben raised his free arm to give him the blow that would start the game.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 _Three hours later_

The ball hit hard on our side of the field, marking the winning point for the original Ben and Steven, breaking the match.

\- We won! - Steven's emotion could not be clearer after his shout of victory.

\- Yes! - Ben was also just as excited as Steven, which proved when he ran to hug him, then start hopping for victory.

\- Hey, you do not have to brag about victory either! - Reprobate the Ben copy to his original self.

\- But they're not showing off. – I clarify. - They're celebrating.

\- No, that's what Steven is doing. - He claimed. - The original me is showing off, mentally, but it is showing off.

\- How do you know? - The question of Mr. Greg could be more accurate for affirmation that Ben copy had done.

\- Ditto has a beehive mind, so I know what the original I'm thinking.

\- And I also! - We all look at the original Ben. - So do not try to conspire against me or I 'll know!

\- Aaahh... okay. - A drop of sweat fell down my temple after seeing the scene that had formed. - Well, it's time to say goodbye. The original me is going to destransform. Bye! - That said, the clone was surrounded by a green glow, and then disappear.

\- Seriously, I'll never get used to this kind of thing. - At this point, as Mr. Greg said when Ben multiplied, he has seen everything. Although that of which never it is accustomed isn't absolutely certain, it will do sooner or later.

\- So, what can we do now? - Ben asked, which had come to us with Steven. - It's already starting to get dark.

\- Besides, it 's starting to make me hungry. - I think Steven is not the only one who is being attacked by hunger right now.

\- In that case, let's go to the temple. I'll make something for dinner. - Suddenly, a growl coming from the stomach Steven resounded in the place, putting in more evidence the hunger that it had. Steven smiled a little sadly, while a drop of sweat fell down the sides of Ben, Mr. Greg and me. - We better go in the truck or Steven will die of hunger while we walk. - As suddenly as a moment ago, my stomach growled, evidencing my hunger.

\- Connie will also be on the verge of death if we walk. - Ben gave a small giggle after the joke, being followed by Mr. Greg.

\- Well, let's stop joking. - Mr. Greg commented. - Or else the guys will die before we realize it.

Without denying us, we all started, car wash road. I must admit that the road was very quiet, so much so that I could even begin to hear how the hunger began to attack Ben and, to a lesser extent, Mr. Greg. I doubt very much that this silence was due to the fact that there was nothing to talk about, since we had a person from another universe that can be transformed into hundreds of aliens and that is space police, it is almost impossible for Steven, Mr. Greg and I have nothing to talk about while Ben is by our side, but of course, we can not overload with millions of questions ... not now at least, and when there is a little more friendship between us we can ask all our questions to know better and vice versa . Suddenly, I heard how the doors of the truck were closed, at the same time that there was no one besides me inside... it seems that I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not realize that we had arrived. Without wasting any more time, I got ready to get out of the truck, finding that Steven was waiting for me.

\- How much did you think? - Steven's curiosity about that topic was overflowing. - You were thoughtful all the trip.

\- Oh... nothing of importance. - Comment carefree. I looked to the sides to see where Ben and Mr. Greg were, seeing that they were already climbing the stairs of the temple. - We better go with them, I'm really hungry.

\- I understand you, I'm hungry too. - Without saying anything else, Steven and I started walking the journey from the van to the temple.

In the middle of our walk, my gaze shifted slightly, pointing directly at the sunset.

\- Seriously, I never stop impressing the sunset here. Is beautiful. - There was no doubt in my words, I adored the last hours of the sun king from our side of the Earth, especially those orange colors that were formed in the sky and that were reflected in the infinity of the ocean, it was simply a show that I loved. Suddenly, I felt that Steven had taken my hand and stopped, causing me to stop with him. I felt my face burn a little, I even think that my cheeks blushed because of Steven's action.

\- If you want we can stay here to watch the sunset. - I do not know if it was my idea or because of the sun's brightness, but I thought I noticed a slight blush on Steven's cheeks. - I do not have a problem.

\- S-sure. – I said.

Without thinking twice, we turn our eyes towards the sunset. I felt what seemed like an eternity while I enjoyed the show, accompanied by Steven. And that was the part that I liked the most... Steven was next to me. My first and best friend is here, by my side, enjoying the sunset while holding my hand, undoubtedly the best moment of my life so far.

The burning in my cheeks was present again.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Free_

 _Twenty minutes later_

\- Ah... how delicious. - Steven commented with satisfaction after having finished with the pancakes Greg had made dinner.

\- I agree. - Connie second. - You do cook well Mr. Greg.

\- Hehe thanks. But I think I specialize in kitchen with waffle maker.

\- Waffle maker? - Ben was confused a little before the comment. - Why do you cook in a waffle maker?

\- It's that I live in my truck. - Ben's expression turned into a poker face. - That's why I'm used to cooking with a waffle maker.

\- I see. - Ben commented. - Sounds interesting.

\- And how was your day in this universe? - Connie asked.

\- It was pretty good. - Ben had a calm tone of voice. - I had not had a quiet day on Earth for years... at least in mine.

\- I'm glad you liked your first day here. - Steven commented happily. Suddenly, a beam of light fell on the portal, announcing the arrival of someone. - Oh... it gets better, the girls should have already finished their mission. I want to present you. - Steven was extremely anxious to present to the Gems his new friend, especially Amethyst, felt that the two would get along quite well.

After a second, the beam of light unraveled, revealing Lapis and Rook.

\- Wow, this technology is very interesting and advanced. - Steven was a little disappointed, because he really wanted to introduce the Gems to Ben, but hey, it could be done, they were still on their mission.

\- Hi guys. - Lapis greet with a slightly animated tone due to the presence of Steven. Ben, Greg, Connie and Steven raised their hands in greeting.

\- How was the day? - Rook asked.

\- It was great! - Steven exclaimed with emotion. - And yours? How are you?

-It was a little entertaining. - Lapis said. - Although I had to put out fires most of the day.

\- Why? What happened? - Being Greg who knew less about the subject, was the one who was more confused by the statement.

\- Well…

* * *

 _Barn_

 _Five hours ago_

 _A small beam of orange energy hit directly into a region of the barn roof, causing it to catch fire. Despite waiting to know that this could happen, Rook was extremely surprised by the suddenness of the event. For her part, Peridot had a nervous smile on his face, while a few nervous giggles were present and a drop of sweat fell on her forehead._

 _\- I turn it off. - Lapis commented with indifference._

 _An hour later_

 _An orange colored beam of energy hit a part of the cornfield, causing it to catch fire. Again, despite waiting for him, Rook was shocked again by the sudden event. Likewise, Peridot again painted a nervous smile on his face, at the same time he giggled nervously and a drop of sweat fell on her forehead._

 _\- I turn it off. - Lapis commented with indifference._

 _An hour later_

 _An orange colored beam of energy hits the inside of the barn, igniting it in fire. This time, Rook had no reaction, because he was sure it would happen again. Peridot again painted a nervous smile on his face, at the same time he let out nervous giggles and a drop of sweat fell on her forehead._

 _\- I turn it off. - Lapis commented with indifference._

* * *

\- Wow, that Proto-Tool must be hard to handle. - Greg commented.

\- Believe me, it is.

\- Well, I should go. Peridot wants to do a Camp Pinning Hearts marathon and if I don't go, she'll bother me for the rest of eternity. See you later. - Without saying more, Lapis turned on the portal. A second later, the beam disappeared.

A small moment of silence was formed among those present.

\- So Peridot almost burned the barn. - Somehow Steven was amused by that event.

\- Yes. But those accidents only drove her to want to learn how to properly use the Proto-Tool. - Rook add. - That's why I was with them all day.

\- Did you teach her how to use the Proto-Tool and not me? - Ben felt slightly offended by that.

\- You have the Omnitrix, I didn't think it necessary. - Ben was silent before the argument, looking for how to respond.

\- ... ... I won't discuss that fact.

\- Hehe... your discussion is funny. - Connie commented. Suddenly, Connie wobbled slightly on her feet, as did Steven and Greg. Everyone looked at each other with confusion on their faces. - What was that?

\- Let's go check. - Without opposing, everyone left the temple. Their eyes went to all directions, looking for what might have caused the tremor of a moment ago. - Hey, look. - Steven call.

Ben, Rook, Connie and Greg approached him and put their eyes where Steven was aiming. Despite the fact that the darkness of the night was already making its own in the place, it could be distinguished that something was moving in the ocean. It wasn't long until they can be able to see that it about of a creature about three meters high with a appeareance of a electric eel with eight arms, two of them used as legs. The beast threw a thunderous roar while a pair of rays surrounded it. Steven, Connie and Greg covered their ears, and p that as strong as the roar was, Ben and Rook did not flinch from it.

\- I didn't know you had monsters in this universe. - Rook said.

\- The only thing that impresses me is that there are still monsters there. - Steven affirmed. - I thought that the Gems and I had already defeated everyone.

\- Well, I think there're a missing one. - Despite having a monster in front, Ben still with his humorous attitude. - Who knows, maybe more. - Without saying more, Ben opened the selection and looked for an alien that seemed appropriate for the situation, becoming a being made entirely of bandages with the appearance of a mummy with various Egyptian arrangements, plus a green belt with a fringe white with the symbol of the Omnitrix in it. The eyes of Steven and Connie shone like stars because of how excited they were to see Ben and Rook showing their skills in combat. – Are you ready Rook?

\- I'm always ready.

\- Steven, Connie, Greg, stay behind. - The three nodded affirmatively. - We'll take care of it.

Without wasting any more time, Ben jumped in the direction of the beast. A shrill roar from the beast was the advertiser of a pair of rays that it had thrown at Ben, which the latter could avoid by just deforming his body. Once Ben was within striking distance of the monster, he stretched out his arms and with them tied the entire upper half of his opponent, then lifted it and, using the weight of the beast against him, stamped it against the ground. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Rook activated the network launcher mode of the Proto-Tool and fired a large network of energy, immobilizing the creature.

Steven, Connie and especially Greg were stunned by the great demonstration of skill and experience they had just witnessed from Ben and Rook. Most printing lay in how quickly they were able to immobilize to a corrupt gem, which although Crystal Gems have, ever happened with such speed level. The rest of their impression came from the great camaraderie that Ben and Rook had and the new transformation that Ben had show them.

\- That was incredible! - Steven couldn't stand the emotion, so much that he jumped from the balcony to be able to praise Ben, being followed by Connie, Greg and Rook. - You managed to immobilize it in much less time than it would have taken to the Gems!

\- Hehe thanks. - Ben scratched a little the neck in a sign of modesty.

\- You were amazing too, Rook. - Connie also began to undo in praise for the two of them. - Your Proto-Tool seriously is great.

\- I agree with her. - Second Greg.

\- Thanks for the compliment. - Rook said. He directed his gaze towards the beast, which was struggling and throwing electric shocks at the net in order to free itself. - Well, this is your world. What are you supposed to do with these creatures?

\- Well, that's a corrupt Gem, so what we should do is poof it and encapsulate it. - Steven answered.

\- Corrupt gem? And what happened to her to become like that? - Rook asked.

\- It is a long story. - I say Connie. - But I've been told that normally the reason for a Gem's corruption is because of her mental state.

\- I see. - Ben and Rook seemed to understand it perfectly. - Then... how do I poof her?

\- Give her a hard blow and you will cause the Gem to retract her physical body. - Steven answered. - But avoid destroying the Gem.

\- Understood. - Ben didn't think twice before approaching the Gem, then to stretch his legs to be at a height where the blow could be strong enough. Ben threw himself hard on her, managing to vanish her due to the force that gravity provided him with the attack. Once the Gem retracted its physical body, Rook approached and took the Gem. Accompanied by Ben, Rook returned with the rest, handing the Gem to Steven, who wrapped it in a small pink bubble and pressed it from above, causing it to teleport. - Well, work ends...

Ben couldn't finish his sentence because an explosion enveloped him, causing several pieces of paper to fly where he had been and Rook left flying a couple of meters because of how close he was to the explosion. Connie and Steven could not believe what had happened while a pair of tears slid down their cheeks, and Greg had no words for that event. For his part, Rook was very surprised, since that had happened so suddenly that he did not know how to react.

\- Ben!

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Gamelover41592: I understand you. I was glad to give the Omnitri** x back to Ben when I write that chapter.

* * *

 **As I told you above, this chapter was quiet, as in chapter 2.**

 **About the announcement of the new Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch on Nintendo Direct last Thursday, I can not say much beyond that I am very excited and impatient, even though I don't have a Nintendo Switch because I am poor but I will see the gameplays on youtube until I can buy one. It was just amazing ... AND WE HAVE INKLINGS IN SMASH NOW!**

 **\- Hey, I think your emotion does not show. -** _* The avatar pokes his head while a drop of sweat falls for his hundred *_ **\- It isn't as if you were to make a story by the inspiration that you came to see the teaser. -** _* I turn to see him with a maniacal smile and a stare at him *_ **\- Oh no ... do not tell me that.**

 **People, it's decided! I'll make a new story centered on Super Smash Bros!**

 **\- Rats ... because I had to say it. -** _* He goes slowly while cursing under his breath *_

 **That's right, I got the inspiration to make a Super Smash Bros. fic after seeing the teaser: D (although I already had plans for it for months, but I had not given it as much importance as now). However, due to the next release of the new game and the twenty anniversary of the saga for the next year, I plan to do something special, but I won't tell you that here, but in the facebook group that I just opened, which you can find as Omniverse's Cake - Un postre con OmniFandomGhost (that reference to Tío Medi papuh :v, and I know that the title is in spanish, but I will publish everything in both languages, so don't worry for that ;)). There I will post a publication talking more deeply about what I plan to do (I will do it someday, because in my house the internet is a shit and it don't load well the facebook ... fucking Venezuelan internet :v).**

 **Well that was all for this month, I hope you liked it, and if so, let me know in the reviews. If you are new readers, welcome to this small growing family, and if you liked the story, present it in the reviews and give the fav and follow to be aware of the updates.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost is fired, until next month.**


	7. Dark Times are Approaching

**Hello friends! How are you? I hope you're very well, because what I brought for this month is very loaded. And when I say loaded, it's really loaded.**

 **This time the introduction will be short because this is a really interesting chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **See you below.**

 **P.D: One last thing, please, read the chapter while you listen the music. It really give the chapter a vibe that is simply perfect.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1:** **Conflict's Chime - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

 **(Video 2:** **Strained Time - Bravely Default Music Extended)**

* * *

 **Crystal Destruction**

 **Chapter 6: Dark Times are Approaching**

* * *

 _POV Free_

\- Ben!

Steven and Connie worried enormously about what had just happened, seeing with a pair of tears in their eyes the belt with the Omnitrix lying on the floor and the bandages that fell softly until they touched the sand, some with slight scratches, others wrapped on fire. For his part, Rook went down on his knees with the strength he had; I was trying to tell the boys that Ben is fine, as long as he has not been untransformed after the explosion. However, just managed to stand up, Rook was surrounded by a black whip with several violet spikes along its length, holding him arms and legs and limiting his movements to almost nothing. Rook struggled in an attempt to free himself from the mooring of the weapon, without success.

\- Where do you think you're going, friend? - Someone commented mockingly. Rook directed his gaze towards that person, meeting with Amethyst.

On Steven's part, Connie, they still could not process what had happened, with their eyes fixed on Ben's remains. On the other hand, Greg was speechless. Steven rushed to the remains of Ben, looking to somehow heal them.

\- Steven! Do not go near that thing! - Almost desperately, Pearl took Steven and pulled him away from the remains, worried that something bad would happen.

\- Leave me! - Steven managed to break free of Pearl's grip. His voice was slightly broken. - I have to try to help him! - Raudo, Steven approached to the remains of Ben, taking some of the bandages and beginning to lick them.

Pearl and Amethyst could not fully understand what was going on, just as they did not understand why Steven wanted to heal that creature, while Garnet, on the other hand, only saw what was happening in complete silence, even though she was discreetly worried about what that could happen. However, no matter how much Steven used his healing saliva on Ben's pieces, nothing happened. Little by little, Steven was slowing down the speed with which he licked, until finally he stopped doing it. He could feel the saline drops falling from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks, lamenting internally that he could not have done anything to prevent that. A small sob from Steven was present among the silence that formed between them; Connie covered her mouth, at the same time that the tears came out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Steven felt something hit his ankle, directing his gaze there, resulting to be one of the bandages. Steven took it and watched it closely, impressed to see what he was doing: he was moving. Steven looked down to see if the other pieces were moving, and indeed, he was moving, all going to the belt. Pearl, Amethyst, Connie and Greg did not know what to think, because that was not something every day to see a mummy regenerating after an explosion that, according to them, there should have been nothing left . The bandages began to unite with each other, forming a body little by little . After ten seconds, the body finished forming, to be surrounded by a green glow. Once the glow faded, Ben looked over his entire body to make sure he did not miss anything.

\- Fiu... I'm complete. - Ben calmed down pleasantly to see that he was not missing anything. Looking up, I can see how impressed and cheerful Greg, Steven and Connie were to see that nothing had happened to the new arrivals and incredulous Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst and Rook tied by the whip of the latter. - Eh... what happened while I was regenerating?

\- What the...!

\- Steven get away from him right now!

\- I will never get used to these things.

\- You're good! - Steven and Connie were launched against Ben, soaking the latter's shirt with his tears.

\- Hey, hear. Calm. - Ben tried to reassure the children. - Nothing was going to happen to me, Snare-Oh is a mummy, it can regenerate. - Steven and Connie gave him a combined look between sadness and joy, due to the shock and relief that just happened . - Hey, I know I gave them a good scare, and I so sorry for that.

\- Someone can tell us what's going on here! - Amethyst exclaim . And reason was not lacking, because she and Pearl were too confused . - Why are they here?!

\- What? - Now Steven was the one who was confused , like Ben. - What do you mean by that?

\- They both attacked us before we returned from our mission. - Pearl exclaim . - So do not play dumb. What do you want?

\- Wait a minute... what? - Ben did not understand anything about what was happening. - I do not know what you're talking about. I was with Steven and Connie all day.

\- And I was in the barn with Lapis and Peridot. - Rook added.

\- That's right? - Steven and Connie nodded affirmatively to Pearl's question. - So, if one was with you and the other with Lapis and Peridot all day, who were the ones who attacked us?

\- I do not know. - Greg got into the conversation. - But whatever has happened, solve it among you. It's getting late and I have to take Connie home.

\- What?... but... no. - Connie was already so immersed in the mystery of the situation that she did not want to leave. - I want to know what happened.

\- Quiet Connie, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. - Steven commented. Connie hesitated for a moment, but in the end accepted the proposal and nodded affirmatively.

Connie went with Greg to the van, giving one last look at the boys before getting on the road to start taking the road. A small moment of awkward silence formed in the place , except for Garnet, who remained unchanged.

\- Then ... - Ben wanted to start a conversation to make the moment less uncomfortable . - So you are the Crystal Gems?... Yeah, it's funny the situation in which we met, do not you think? Hehehe... Hehehehe... Hehe... He... ... ...

\- Man, you just made the moment even more uncomfortable . - Amethyst comment.

\- Yes I know. - A small depressive aura surrounded Ben. - Could you drop Rook?

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

* * *

 _POV Rook_

Without a doubt, this is an uncomfortable moment. After Ben convinced Amethyst to let me go, Steven proposed that we set up a campfire to discuss what had happened, especially about those who attacked Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, being the one who wanted to receive information. I couldn't help thinking that those who had attacked the Gems had been alternate versions of Ben and me, but until we explained everything, that were just assumptions.

Just now we were all sitting around the campfire; Steven, Ben and I on one side and the Gems on the other. Ben was playing with the Omnitrix to be able to pass the time, while Steven was watching him to delight his curiosity with everything he didn't know about the watch with the occasional explanations that Ben gave him, and I in occasional times because I could also feel the discomfort in the environment and I wanted to talk as little as possible. Amethyst had her head resting on her hand, with a look of boredom lost in the great expanse of the sea. Garnet and Pearl seemed to be in sync, since both were standing idly by and looking directly at us, although I don't know if Garnet is really looking in our direction or not, her glasses keep me from knowing.

\- Who are you? - Pearl's sudden question took me out of my thoughts. Apparently Ben too, because he stop playing with the Omnitrix. - Even though some 'duplicates' of you have attacked us, we still don't know who you are or where you come from.

\- Well ... I'm Rook Blonko. I come from the planet Revonnah.

\- And I'm Ben Tennyson from Earth .

\- All right. Now… - Pearl took a small pause. I don't know why that gesture gave me a bad spine. - Could you tell me what the hell are those things! - She ask in an altered way, aimed directly at the Omnitrix and the Proto-Tool. - Those things caused us many problems while we were fighting against yor 'duplicates'! Especially that watch! - Pearl shot a withering look at Ben, which caused him to shrug his shoulders. - Not even the Amethyst's shape shifting ability was enough to counterattack your 'duplicate'!

\- Okay, I'll explain. - Ben raised his left arm to the height of his chest, with the front plate looking directly at the Gems. - This is the Omnitrix. The short version is that it's like a kind of Noah's Ark...

\- What's that? - Despite having spent thousands of years on Earth, according to Lapis and Peridot, it seems that Perla does not know much about human customs and religions.

\- I'll explain you later Pearl. - Steven commented. - You can follow Ben.

\- All right. - Ben cleared his throat a bit before continuing with his explanation. - As I was saying, it is like a Noah's Ark that contains the DNA of millions of alien species in order to preserve and revive them in case they become extinct, in addition to transforming it user into those species.

\- And you acquires the skills of the alien who you transform? - Ben nodded at Amethyst's question. - It's great.

\- And very dangerous in the wrong hands. - Pearl comment. - With such a powerful device you can easily bend a whole planet. - Without warning, Pearl approach Ben and took his left wrist, pressing it hard. - Where and how did you get it?

\- Well, it's a funny story. - Ben made a special emphasis on the 'funny' part. - I got it six years ago, when I was ten. I was on a summer vacation trip with my cousin Gwen and my grandfather Max when the capsule where it came, which I confused with a meteor, fell right next to me...

\- Question. - Amethyst interrupted the conversation. - How old were you when you found him?

\- Amethyst, didn't he just say it was six years ago when he was ten, so he's sixteen ... wait a minute, you're sixteen! - Ben nodded affirmatively. - What makes a device of such power in the hands of a teenager?

\- And what is the problem? - Amethyst asked. - Steven is fourteen years old and he accompanies us to the missions.

\- Yes, but he doesn't have a device that transforms him into millions of different aliens!

\- Although most of them are blocked. - Pearl directed her sight towards Ben. - Currently I only own sixty-eight of a million nine hundred and one thousand DNA samples, a few of those samples obtained by the watch's automatic DNA scanning, so you don't have to be disturbed.

\- At least that's how you relieve me a little. - Pearl released Ben's wrist and went to sit in his place. - You can continue.

\- Okay. As I was saying, the capsule where the Omnitrix came fell right next to me. When I got closer to see what was going on inside it, the Omnitrix jumped straight to my wrist and gave me a big scare. However, after having used my first alien, Heatblast, and almost caused a forest fire with him... - A drop of sweat fell from Pearl's temple. - ...and having destroyed a pair of robots with Wildmutt and Diamondhead, I decided to use it to become a superhero.

\- Wow man, your story is amazing. - Amethyst comment.

\- Thanks, I hear it often.

\- And you? - Pearl directed her look at me . - How did you get that gun you have on your shoulder?

\- Well, the Proto-Tool is a multipurpose weapon that was granted to me by the Plumbers...

\- Wait… - Once again, Amethyst interrupts the conversation. - The Plumbers? The same ones that fix the bathrooms?

\- Eh... no. Plumbers are an Intergalactic defense organization in charge of fighting crime throughout the galaxy and to keep order in it, which was founded in secret by George Washington in the XVIIIcentury, initially fighting threats of supernatural focus.

\- Bored!

\- Amethyst! - Pearl reproach. - Have a little more respect for the story. Although, now that I think about it, how can we know that everything you say is true? - I already expected her to ask that, because we are strangers to them, I can not expect them to believe me like that.

In order to confirm the truth of what I was saying to the Gems, I unhooked the Proto-Tool from my shoulder, something that slightly alerted Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. I do not blame them, I just said it is a multipurpose weapon, so that reaction awaited me . However, they only saw that the information screen was projected , they calmed down a bit.

\- There are the records. - Comment while giving it to Pearl. - You can confirm that what I say is true.

With a little doubt, Pearl began to read the information. After two minutes, Pearl finished reading the report.

\- Judging by the detail of the report and the security that you are showing right now, I have no doubt. It is true. - She affirm, returning me the Proto-Tool. To be honest, I liked the eloquence with which Pearl had spoken. - Keep going.

\- As I was saying, the Proto-Tool is a multipurpose weapon that was given to me by the Plumbers after I graduated from the Plumbers Academy, to which I made a couple of modifications over time. It is equipped with multiple features for combat and data collection.

\- And these ... 'Plumbers' you're talking about, do they know anything about the Diamonds and what they've done on this planet? - Pearl asked.

\- No, there is nothing in our database about the Diamonds or Homeworld because in our universe there are no Gems. - Pearl and Amethyst almost jump from the impression that gave them the last thing I said, while Garnet, for the first time since I know her, shows an emotion: surprise. - And if they exist, they have managed to maintain a low profile.

\- Hehe ... I don't doubt it. - Pearl comment as a boast. - Gems are one of the most powerful and influential species in the galaxy, apart from having mastered magic and technology to the highest levels, detecting us would be very difficult .

\- I'm not going to discuss that. - I said. - Its portal technology is very advanced. Even Azmuth would have a hard time deciphering its operation.

\- And that is old technology . - Ancient technology of Gems?, I don't want to imagine their current technology. - But now that we know you are from another universe, I can not help but wonder, why did you come?

\- We did not plan to come to this universe. - Ben affirm. - We did not even know about the existence of this universe.

\- But if you did not know that this universe exist , how did you get here? - Amethyst asked.

\- Well, before we woke up in the barn, Ben and I were fighting one of our enemies, Eon. We believe he was the one who sent us here. - I comment. The faces of Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet turned serious before that , listening attentively to everything that I am going to say. - We do not know exactly what's his plan, all we know is that he was looking Projector: a portal of entry and exit to the highest level intergalactic prison for criminals .

\- Hmm... surely he was the one who sent your duplicates to attack us. - For the first time in the whole conversation, Garnet starts talking. - They mentioned something about a certain Eon and that dark times were approaching. At first we didn't understand what they were talking, but now that you explained us about Eon and projector, all available pieces start to fit.

\- But... what do we have to do with this? - The question of Perla made a lot of sense at the moment, because if Eon wanted to free some of the prisoners of the Projector to make us pass problems to the Plumbers with whatever he is planning, why did he send us to this universe? What do Crystal Gems have to do with all this? That was something that simply didn't fit into this whole puzzle no matter how hard you searched for a reason.

\- I don't know, but whatever it is, we must stop it. - Ben affirm.

\- I'd like to see you try, Tennyson.

Almost jumping, Ben and I got up, directing our glances to where that voice came from. Steven and the Gems did not take long to do the same. A silence formed between us, accompanied by a breath of sea breeze and the sound of waves beating on the shore of the beach.

\- Eon.

* * *

 _POV Free_

\- Nice to see you again, Tennyson, Blonko. - Rook unhooked his Proto-Tool and pointed it directly at Eon, just in case he decides to attack. - I see you've already met the Crystal Gems.

\- What did you do with the Projector? - Rook dropped the million dollar question.

\- I'd like to tell you. - Eon seemed to be having fun with what was happening. - But that would ruin the fun.

\- Since when do you think all of this is funny? - Ben asked. Usually Eon took his plans very seriously, so it seemed strange that this particular amused him.

\- From the moment the plan started to come out perfectly.

\- And what makes you think that's the way it is? - Pearl asked.

\- The distraction worked. - The Gems were surprised at that statement.

\- So it was you who sent the duplicates of Ben and Rook to attack us. - Amethyst exclaim.

\- And it was you who sent the corrupted Gem a moment ago. - Steven exclaimed.

\- That's right, I was the one who sent them here. - Ben and Rook frowned at that. - I was the one who sent the alternates of Tennyson and Blonko to attack you. - The Gems summoned their weapons, preparing for the impending battle. - It was me who sent the corrupt Gem. - Steven summoned his shield, knowing what would come. - All that has been orchestrated by me. And taking advantage of the fact that everyone is here, I have a last gift from me to entertain you for a while... at least for now. - Suddenly, three spheres of purple light appeared, floating just over a meter from the ground.

Out of those spheres came three corrupt Gems. One had a combined appearance between vulture and owl, with a long beak and with jagged and very sharp edges; It had four legs with quite sharp claws, in addition to not having eyes. Her companion Gem had a look similar to that of a feline, but with a few features of lizards, such as her scaly skin and her eyes on the sides, in addition to having folds between the fingers. The last Gem had a crustacean appearance, with one of its pincers larger than the other. Eon smiled machiavellically, observing the small group of heroes with boast.

\- I hope you like this gift. - Eon's voice became slightly intimidating. - See you soon. - Then, Eon vanished, leaving a small trail of purple energy behind him.

\- Amethyst, I need you and Steven to form Smoky so that Steven does not get hurt. You will go against the corrupt winged. - Steven and Amethyst nodded affirmatively before Garnet's order, proceeding to fuse and form Smoky, which summoned her yoyos and set out to attack the corrupted Gem. - Ben, you and I will go against the corrupt feline. - Ben didn't oppose the order, then transformed into Gutrot and ahead of Garnet. - Pearl and Rook, take care of the corrupt crustacean. - Pearl and Rook didn't refuse to the order, starting to shoot the Gem to get her attention.

After a few blows that Smoky gave to the winged corrupt with her yoyos, this took flight, looking away enough of it. Wasting no time, Smoky began to spin two of her yoyos, forming a strong current of air that stampeded the Gem against the rock wall, then fell heavily into the sand. The Gem rose with heaviness, throwing a loud roar towards Smoky and throwing herself upon her, then taking the flight with her in it's claws.

\- Hey, me let go. - Smiling, Smoky summoned another yoyo. - How do you want me to show you my tricks if you have me like that? - Without saying more, Smoky threw her yoyo to one side of the Gem, to then direct it around it, preventing her from continuing to move and causing her to let go; Smoky began to spin her yoyo, beginning to fall more slowly. For its part, the corrupt Gem fell hard on the sand, but rose quickly and rose to be at pair with Smoky, managing to strike her a blow. Smoky fell a few meters from the shore. - Uhm... this will be more difficult than I thought .

For his part, Ben slid on the ground to avoid a blow he was about to receive from the corrupted feline Gem, which had launched towards him in his attempt to attack. Ben took advantage of the seconds he was under the Gem to throw a little gas to disorient her senses, which achieved as the Gem fell flat on the ground, staggered a little when she try to get up; Ben took the opportunity to attack her, sending it to Garnet, which took the Gem and threw it to the ground. Garnet prepared to deliver the final blow, but a backlash from the corrupt prevented it. With a little more control over her body, the Gem directed her gaze at Ben, growling at him in an angry way. Quickly, the Gem went to Ben, taking a big leap and preparing to give it a slap, which Ben filled around with a large cloud of methane gas and moved from where he was, managing to avoid the attack of the Gem and hiding between the gas cloud.

\- Garnet. - Ben call being out of the gas cloud. - The cloud is made entirely of methane gas.

\- Okay . I'll make it explode.

Wasting no time, Garnet made her arms back and then pushed them forward, causing her gloves to fall off her arms. The gloves exploded once they made contact with the corrupt Gem, causing the methane gas cloud to explode as well, raising a cloud of dust and sand.

\- Yes! - Ben raised his arms with euphoria before his victory. - In your face! - Ben began to dance, while boasting. However, he stopped suddenly and nervously turned his eyes to the cloud of dust, catching a glimpse of a silhouette. Little by little the silhouette became clear, showing that the Gem was still standing, with a few scratches. - Dang it.

On the other hand, Pearl had managed to cross the shell of the crustacean gem, having to hold tightly because it began to give sudden movements in an attempt to get rid of it. A few meters away, Rook shot a few bursts of energy at the Gem to get her attention, which he achieved. Carried by her instincts, the Gem tried to ram Rook, but he managed to avoid it, causing the Gem to spill in the sand.

\- Pearl! - The aforementioned one directed its sight to Rook, which had the Proto-Tool surrounding it half of the forearm. - Jump!

Slightly doubtful, but without time to ask why, Pearl complied with the order. Quickly, Rook punched the air, causing the Proto-Tool to release a large burst of energy in the form of a fist, throwing the Gem two meters into the water. Pearl was quite surprised at the power of the Proto-Tool, grateful that Rook had warned her to move away before launching the blow.

\- Did she already retracted her physical body? - Rook asked.

\- It is impossible not to have done that after receiving an attack of such magnitude. - Pearl comment. However, the Gem managed to get up without too much trouble, with only a few bumps and fissures around her shell. Despite knowing that some Gems can hold more than others, the event impressed her, because with a blow like the one she had just received should be enough to make her retract her physical body. - What the hell! How is it still standing?!

\- You're not the only one who has problems with its corrupt Gem! - The view of Pearl was well on Smoky, which had tied the legs and the beak to the winged Gem with their yoyos , two held the legs and a third the beak, leaving the wings free of mooring, something that the corrupt take advantage to give a spiral, causing Smoky to release the grip and to fall flat on the sand.

\- These Gems are much more resistant than usual. - Garnet affirmed while holding the muzzle to the feline Gem, to then raise it and use its weight against it to throw it to the ground. - They should have been modified so they could withstand a lot of damage before poofearing.

\- Then we would need an attack of equal or more magnitude than the energy stroke of the Proto-Tool to be able to force them to retract their physical forms. - Rook commented while holding the big pincer of the crustacean gem with his whip , preventing him from crushing Pearl. Once she was out of the way, Rook undid the whip, causing the Gem to strike the ground with her pincer.

\- I have an idea. - Suggested Ben, which had drawn the attention of the feline Gem to throw a fireball after having changed to Heatblast, dodging an attempt to attack on the part of the Gem, and then be attacked by the elongated arms of Garnet. - Let's try to corner them all in one place. Smoky will use her yoyos to immobilize the three and others will release them our most powerful attacks.

\- I don't think it's a good idea. - Pearl expressed her insecurity at Ben's proposal, while shooting at the legs on the right side of the crustacean gem, immobilizing her for a moment.

\- We don't lose anything with trying. - Garnet commented, giving a strong blow to the bottom of the snout of the feline Gem, making it turn and fall backwards in the sand. - Crystal Gems, you know what to do.

(Video 1: Conflict's Chime - Bravely Default Music Extended)

Knowing what they had to do now, they all nodded affirmatively, proceeding to abide by the order.

Garnet took advantage of the fact that the feline Gem had recently rejoined to reach out to her, at the same time that she increased the size of her hands and took it, and then threw it with all her strength up. Ben saw the opportunity that Garnet provided him to rise in the air by firing a large flare, managing to stay above the Gem. Quickly, Ben threw a fireball at the Gem, causing it to explode upon contact and sending the Gem back into the sand due to the impact; a small crater formed after its fall, in addition to a slight cloud of dust.

At the same time, Pearl eluded a blow from the crustacean gem, taking advantage to give a fleeting cut in the pincer, causing a deep fissure. Quickly, Pearl summoned another spear and showing off her dexterity of her danced combat style, she took a turn on the tip of her left foot, managing to strike a cut with the spear she had in her left hand followed by another cut with the spear she had on the right, achieving a cut in the pincer to the Gem. About six meters away from the place, Rook took advantage of the fact that the Gem was distracted by Pearl to make the Proto-Tool switch to the anti-gravitational disc thrower mode and shot one, calling the Gem's attention, which she set out to try to ram it. Rook didn't think twice and took a run in her direction, sliding under the Gem to avoid the onslaught; once he was on the other side, Rook had a window of opportunity while the Gem was turning around, firing another anti-gravitational disk from the side he needed, then activating both disks and causing the Gem to float because of of the lack of gravity around him. Without losing time, Pearl took a run until she was a little less than two meters from the Gem, and then she jumped and kicked her in her fall, pushing her to the crater where the Feline Gem was. Rook deactivated the discs at that moment, causing the Gem to fall on her partner.

Smoky didn't wait and started spinning two of her yoyos, careful not to get entangled and causing a strong gust of wind to throw the winged Gem against the rock wall again, this time without stopping. Once Smoky noticed that the Gem seemed to be unable to hold it anymore, she stopped spinning her yoyos, causing the Gem to fall hard on the sand. Without waiting for the Gem to rejoin, Smoky entangled it with the rope of her yoyo and, making strength with her three arms, Smoky managed to lift it and stamp it on the other corrupted Gems.

With all the Gems cornered in one place, the group was ready to execute the final stage of the plan.

\- Smoky. - Garnet notice. Smoky put his eyes on her. - You already know what to do.

\- It'll be a pleasure. - Smoky commented mockingly. Without hesitation, Smoky threw her three yoyos against the Gems, enrasing them completely and preventing them from moving freely. - Your turn, guys.

Without saying more, all began to prepare their attacks. Ben created a fireball between his hands, making it grow exponentially in a short time. Garnet increased the size of her gloves, ready to launch them against the Gems. Rook changed the Proto-Tool mode to sniper mode, pointing his weapon against the Gems, just like Pearl. Excited by how epic the moment would be, Smoky didn't want to stay behind and raised her three arms, ready to attack the trio of corrupt Gems.

\- Now!

From one moment to the next, they all launched their attacks. Once the combined attack of the group had contact with the corrupted Gems, there was a huge explosion that raised a great cloud of dust, as well as an expansive wave that caused the hair of the Gems to flutter and the fire of Ben's head, providing a touch of epicness to the event. Confident that the work was already done, Steven and Amethyst unfuse, unlike Ben, which untransformed to avoid further depleting the energy of the Omnitrix.

* * *

 _POV Amethyst_

I reach to hear the sound of the Gems falling to the sand, confirming that the corrupted Gems had retract her physical form definitely. I breathe out relieved, because we had already removed that headache, but now we had to take care of another... and it is very problematic. For Garnet it didn't take words to tell us that we must encapsulate the Gems before they regenerated, something that was obviously mandatory if we didn't want to cause major problems around the capture of the Gems, but there was something in Garnet that seemed a little weird... she was tense, as if she didn't know what was about to happen. Maybe it's just her concern about the Gems, since they were modified and could regenerate at a higher speed, but if not, why would Garnet be tense?

Leaving that aside for the moment, we prepared to encapsulate the corrupted Gems, which had not moved far from the explosion site. Pearl encapsulated the Gem that clearly was the feline Gem and I to the Crustacean Gem, sending them to the temple immediately. More to the center of the crater that caused the explosion, was the last Gem that was missing, the feline Gem.

\- I'm going for it. - Steven exclaimed, approaching to the Gem calmly.

A bad feeling invaded my body, making me totally alert, as Pearl. Garnet was as immutable as ever, but I could tell that she was also alert. I don't know how to say about Ben and Rook, because I assume they still don't know about the regeneration of the Gems, for me that would be more than enough reason why I see them so calm. Taking the Gem practically to the feet, Steven bent down a little and took it, encapsulating it immediately. To the surprise of Garnet, Pearl and mine, and despite being encapsulated, the Gem began to shine intensely, a sign that it was reforming. Quickly, Pearl, Garnet and I summoned our weapons, while Rook unhitched his weapon from his shoulder.

\- Hey !? Are you... regenerating? - Steven recoiled a little or to the amazement of the event. - But how? This encapsulated, should not be able to regenerate.

\- The modifications that Eon made to these Gems should have included regeneration without restrictions and accelerated. - My eyes widened upon hearing the statement Rook, then cross my gaze with that of Pearl and seeing that she was thinking the same thing.

However, those thoughts were put aside when we heard that the bubble where Steven had encapsulated the Gem had burst, directing our glances towards Steven, had fallen to the ground by the force with which the Gem had managed to break the bubble. With no space limitations now, the Gem finished regenerating its body, opening its wings and launching a great croak, raising a bit of sand. The Gem tried to steer Steven out, but he wrapped himself in his bubble to avoid it, being thrown a few meters to the right and undoing the bubble.

\- Steven! - Exclaimed Garnet, Pearl and I in unison.

Without waiting for more, Garnet pounced on the Gem, looking for a good blow, but the Gem gave her a hard thump, stopping Garnet dry and sending her back to where we were. Fleeting, I tie the Gem by the legs with my whip and pull towards me, managing to knock her down due to the imbalance that causes her, which Pearl took the opportunity to jump and, on her way to fall, place her spear with the tip watching the floor; nevertheless, the Gem surrounded its body with its wings, causing Pearl's spear to be buried in the wing of the Gem. A groan of pain came from the Gem, but she did that on her side and spread her wings, stamping Pearl on the ground, then taking the rope from my whip and pulling it forward, throwing me by force with which I performed the action and undoing the whip, managing to free myself from my grip.

I raised my eyes a little to observe what was happening, seeing that Ben had transformed into an orange-skinned humanoid being with the part of the chest and the inside of his arms a paler color with many green eyes around the body, except for his face, where he had what appeared to be a giant pair of ears. He wore black trousers with eight green earrings, three on each leg and one on each wrist, with the watch symbol in the middle of a green belt with a white stripe.

The Gem rose slightly in the air, to which Ben raised his open hands in the direction of the Gem, showing another pair of hands on his palms, from which shot a green ray that freeze the lower legs of the Gem. Taking advantage of the Gem being distracted a little by having its legs frozen, Rook shot a strong burst of energy straight at the face, stuning it slightly. Next, Garnet increased the size of her gloves and threw them at the Gem, exploding once they had contact with it. The Gem hits the rock wall, falling flat on the ground.

\- Boys! - Everyone's eyes went to Steven. - Are you okay?

\- Uhm... yes . - Pearl commented while rising with weakness. I don't stay behind and I get up too. - You don't have to worry.

(Video 1: Strained Time - Bravely Default Music Extended)

\- Hehehehe... - A sudden surprise completely invaded my body, like Garnet, Pearl and Steven. For their part, Ben and Rook were confused. The Gem rejoined as if nothing had happened to her. - Is it really all you have? How cute.

\- Eh... is this supposed to happen? - Ben Asked.

\- No. - Garnet answered dryly - Corrupt Gems don't have the ability to speak or access their memories. It is simply impossible.

\- Oh... you have no idea what is possible, honey. - Despite not having eyes, I could see a mocking look on her face. - As you thought it was impossible for your Future Vision not to work as usual, isn't it ?

\- What? - I couldn't believe what was happening. Garnet, the user fusion of the Future Vision of a Sapphire, was not having successful visions?, I don't believe it. An interrogative look from Pearl, Steven, and mine was all Garnet was receiving right now. I could see the frustration in Garnet's eyes through her glasses. - Garnet, what does she mean?

\- You really haven't told your family yet? - She is already beginning to fill me with that mocking tone she is using. - I thought that you don't hide things to the family.

\- Tsk...

\- Oh, well, what can be done. It is inevitable to keep secrets, isn't it? - The Gem took a step forward in a threatening manner, to which we all became alert for an attack. - But I'm going to reveal just one because I liked you. - The Gem approached us, being dangerously close. My nerves were up to the ceiling and I was mentally ready for whatever I was going to do, and I assume that the others were in the same condition as me. - I love kidnapping important people.

It could have been the confusion of the moment, it could have been the nerves and tension that we were being subjected to, it could have been anything, but the next thing that happened was so fast, that we didn't realize it until, out of the blue, I felt a fierce current of air brushing my face, and I assume that Ben, Garnet and Pearl also felt it, leaving us greatly surprised. As we turned our eyes to where the current of air was going, we saw that the corrupt Gem had kidnapped Steven and Rook under our noses and we hadn't realized it, which left us totally unbelieving. The Gem was quickly moving away from us, at the same time holding an unconscious Steven firmly with her left hind leg and Rook with the right hind leg while he was trying with all his strength to get out of the grip.

* * *

 _POV Free_

\- Steven! - Pearl exclaimed in agonizing way. - Hold on, I'm going for you!

Next, Ben changed from alien, turning into Stinkfly. Without losing more time, Ben began to flap his wings to rise in flight ; Pearl also didn't wait, because she took some career and took a great leap towards Ben, making him to take her arms awkwardly when he saw her, because he wasn't expected to be accompaned. They both approached Gem at great speed.

\- You take care of saving Steven and Rook if you can. I will distract the Gem. - Then, Ben cast Pearl over the Gem, to then start distracting the corrupted Gem.

Pearl held on tightly to the Gem's plumage, trying to be as careful as possible so as not to let go because of the speed at which they were going. Her attention was mainly focused on Steven, so, slowly but surely, she traced her path to him. For his part, Ben flew around the Gem in an attempt to annoy her with the buzzing of his wings, which didn't turn out as he thought at first, so he decided to change his strategy, starting to throw slime at him to try to cover his vision, and although the Gem didn't have eyes, he managed to unbalance it a little, causing the Gem to move in a resounding way. Because of the movement of the Gem, Pearl lost a bit of grip, causing it to almost fall straight into the ocean.

\- Hey! Be careful! - Pearl complained. Without paying any attention to the matter, Pearl continued her way to Steven, holding on only with her hands. She already had Steven a few feet away, relieved a bit by that. - Just a little more.

\- I won't be so sure. - Pearl quickly raised her eyes, meeting who she least wanted at that moment. Eon was standing at the same distance from Steven, just above the Gem's stomach. - What's wrong? Don't you want to spend quality time with your friend Eon?

\- But... How? - Pearl couldn't explain why the fact that Eon was standing, because she had to hold her arms while she had the rest of her body hanging, added to the great effort she was making due to the movements that the Gem realized thanks to the distraction of Ben. - How is it possible that you are standing upside down?

\- You know, the good thing about being a time traveler, is that you can collect technology for all occasions. - A beam of purple energy projected from Eon's guantlet, taking the form of a sword. - While you depend on what you have at hand, and right now you can not summon your weapon. - Immediately, Eon pounced against Pearl, looking for a cut.

Quickly, Pearl let go and summoned her spear and buried her where she had been holding. Next, Pearl pushed her body forward and released the hilt of her spear, going straight to the right rear leg, right where Rook was. The spear fell apart after Pearl jumped. She didn't have problems to arrive due to how strong she was driven, the problem was the landing, because she had a small space to rest her feet, so she take a bad floor, and due to the lack of a place to hold on, Pearl stayed in the air, about to fall. Rook tried to help her by seeing the situation she was in, but Pearl was already out of reach, so her could barely touch her fingers. The time, from Pearl's point of view, had slowed as she fell, casting a look of forgiveness at Steven as she lamented that she hadn't been able to save him at that moment. During those seconds in which Pearl was in the air, she reach to feel that someone was watching her, so she put her gaze on the person who watched her with a malicious and victorious smile adorning his face. The beam of light that formed his sword vanished, at the same time that Eon turned around and retreated through a portal.

Pearl was already a few meters from the water and she continued to lament internally about not being able to rescue Steven and was not focused on the distance between her and the water, so she was not ready for the impact. Suddenly, Pearl felt that she was not falling anymore, at the same time that something was holding her, something that baffled her, so she looked around to find out what had happened. It turned out that Garnet, who was on Amethyst in the form of a boat, had extended her arm and took it in the air, preventing it from falling. Next, Garnet returned her arm to normal and amount to Pearl on Amethyst.

\- Pearl, are you okay? - Garnet asked.

\- ... No... I couldn't save him. - It showed how the voice of Pearl was beginning to break. - And now... I lost it again.

\- Don't say that, Ben is still there trying to rescue him, both him and Rook.

\- ... I just hope... that Ben will be able to rescue him.

\- Hey, look. - Amethyst call.

Garnet and Pearl turned their eyes to where the Gem was. Ben was flying around her while throwing slime, especially under the wings, causing them to stick to her sides and it was difficult for the Gem to take them off. However, the Gem didn't flinch and, taking advantage of the fact that Ben kept flying in circles around her, she waited for the right moment to attack him, managing to severely damage a wing of Ben, so that it began to fall. The Gem also began to fall due to the lack of fluttering, at the same time that she tried with all her strength to take off her wings from her sides. The Gems didn't think twice and set off to the drop zone, hoping to rescue Steven.

\- Garnet. - Pearl call, to which Garnet turned towards her. - I need you to summon one of your gloves and enlarge it enough to ride on it. - Garnet nodded affirmatively to the request, then she summon her right glove and enlarge it. With the glove in an optimal size, Pearl was mounted on the glove, holding tightly on the outer face of it. - Now point to the Gem and when I tell you, shoot, ok?

\- Okay. - Without saying more, Garnet raised her arm and set her eyes on the Gem, waiting for Pearl's signal.

The Gem and Ben were already twelve or ten meters from the water and Ben had returned to his human form, so he began to prepare to fall; For its part, the Gem was still trying to take off its wings completely, since it only needed to take off. After a last effort, the Gem managed to completely take off its wings, so it began to plan with its wings fully extended, while moving forward, then begin to flap and gain height, while Ben fell like a needle in water.

\- Now!

In a blink, Garnet shot her glove. Pearl clamped even harder on the outer face of the glove due to the sudden acceleration, trying to avoid letting go and falling into the water. The distance between the Gem and Pearl was less and less, so Pearl summoned her spear to give an accurate cut to the Gem as soon as she reached it. Suddenly, a large portal opened a few meters ahead of them.

\- Oh no... you will not take my baby from me again.

Being practically on the Gem, Pearl released the glove and fell on her, giving a turn on her back to then run to her head and give a sure thrust, causing the Gem to make a loud cry of pain, then retract her physical body. However, due to the speed at which they went, both Pearl and Rook and Steven entered the portal, which was closed once everyone was on the other side.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

 **(Stop video)**

* * *

 _POV Gwen_

 _Ben's Universe_

 _Plumbers's Earth Base_

Honestly, I don't know what Ben has, he's always in trouble. Not even now, that we have experienced almost everything, I understand why that happens, and consequently, we were involved, indirectly for the moment, but I feel that soon we will be directly involved. In spite of that, all of us are doing everything we can to find out what universe Ben and Rook are in, not to mention that a large part of the resources of the Plumbers are being used for that purpose.

With all that going on, it is not uncommon for me to be here late at night searching in countless books of ancient mystical arts for some way of crossing the space-time barrier that exists between one universe and another. However, despite the large number of spells I found in those books, they all demanded a lot of energy, something that I am not able to give 100% or in my Anodite form in the vast majority of them, while the rest did not even guarantee that you would reach the desired universe... I assume that is why these spells are strictly prohibited, because no average human would be able to survive the simple fact of trying it individually or because of the risk of being trapped in an alternate universe. The only positive side of those options is that they would be much more powerful than the blockade that Eon put on the universe to which he sent Ben and Rook, which left me between a rock and a hard place, but I am willing to take the risk.

\- Any advance? - Asked a newcomer Professor Paradox, taking me by surprise.

\- Yes, I found some spells capable of traversing the Eon block very easily thanks to its power. But... they are somewhat risky , the vast majority of them require an abysmal amount of energy from the user . The most effective of all of them is called Megáli diastatikí rogmí álmatos , but it is the one that demands the most energy. It took three full guilds just to be able to do it and still many died.

\- Oh, I know what spell you're talking about. - Paradox approached to the table, taking the book where he was to give the information of the spell. - Quebrador universae claustra, the forbidden spell because of the great risk it represents for those who dare to perform it. No doubt it is a dangerous option, but it seems to be the only viable option at the moment.

\- Did not you find other options?

\- Yes, I do. Unfortunately they are not 100% viable and we do not want to take risks. Although, being honest, to carry out that spell we would be taking a very big risk. - Having read the information in the book, Paradox closed it and put it back on the table. - Gwendolyn, for a lot of energy that you manage to accumulate with your Anodite form combined with the power of the Bezel Spells, by yourself you do not achieve even 40% of the energy necessary to complete the spell.

\- That's why I do not plan on doing it alone. - The Professor was interested in my statement. Of course, his bearing was still that of someone stoic and wise, but even so, there was interest in his face. - And I know who I'll ask for help.

* * *

 **Answering reviews**

 **Gamerlover41592: And here is even more cliffhanger for you my friend :). Because I know how much you love the cliffhanger.**

 **Guest: Yeah, kinda. But, instead of Pearl, it was Garnet the one that make Ben e** **xplode.**

 **Cold-heart-Angel23:** **I'm glad you liked the chapter. Originally I planned to show those moments in which Peridot practiced with Proto-Tool, but I think it was better to only show when she set things on fire and leave the rest to your imagination. I also planned to make Ben meet the Popular Boys and Ronaldo, but the chapter would have been too long.**

* * *

 **You may have thought I was exaggerating a bit up there when I said that this month's chapter was well loaded, but as you can see, I was not exaggerating so much.**

 **Well, Steven and Rook were kidnapped and Pearl just got stuck on the trip, and as you saw, Steven is unconscious, so he is the character with the most uncertain fate within what is going on in history at the moment. It should also be noted that I haven't forgotten about the Plumbers and the efforts they're making to find Ben and Rook when placing that scene of Gwen and Paradox.**

 **Besides, an idea occurred to me that I would like to share with you. Recently I put the link that goes to the Facebook group in my profile (within that group I accept every individual of all fandom, but yes, I don't want toxicity or anything in the group), and it occurred to me that I could share a little preview of the next chapter over there instead of publishing them here as I did before. If you want me to apply that method, you just have to tell me in the reviews and from the next chapter I'll post a small preview in the Facebook group :).**

 **Having touched those issues, let's move on to something a little more important. You see, the final stages of the school year have already started at school, so, in order to be focused on my busy schedule of homework, I will be absent for the next two months, so there'll be no new Crystal Destruction chapter during that time. But don't be discouraged, because I am going to take advantage of that time to advance as many chapters as I can so that when I return I can update these chapters calmly. With some luck I can advance to chapter 9 or 10.**

 **That was all I had to tell you. I know you want to know how the kidnapping of Steven and company will end, but I have to prioritize my homework for now. I know you will understand.**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, I'll see you in two months.**

* * *

 **Edit 3/6/2018:** **Hello everyone, I hope you are very well. I just came to add a little detail that I forgot when I made this chapter, which was the mention of Bezel's spells.**

 **Well, that's it, your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, see you in July.**


	8. Almost there

**Ok, I think I owe you an explanation for my long absence.**

 **As most of you (if not all of you) know, in the author's note of the last chapter I said that I would be absent for about two months because the last school period had started and I should put all my attention on it in order to not fail it, in addition to I would use that time to advance as many chapters as possible. While I was able to complete the first and graduate without more complications, the stress of the exams, the preparations for the graduation, a small creative block, and as a cherry on the cake, some small technical failures in my computer, prevented me from doing the second and caused me to be absent for so long.**

 **However, all that remained in the past now and I managed to unlock the creatively, so probably I'll be back in the first two weeks of October, but while you wait, to quench your yearning for the new chapter, I leave this advance.**

 **I read you below ;).**

* * *

 _POV Amethyst_

 _The temple_

 _Wrapped in silence and with Lion, Cat-Steven and a bubble as companions, I was sitting in the armchair waiting for Ben and Garnet; I had been in this situation for about six minutes since I complied with Garnet's request before she and Ben went to the barn to look for Lapis and Peridot. I didn't think about anything other than the desire for the arrival of the guys, because we couldn't afford to waste time while Eon still has Steven captive. Luckily, the portal was wrapped in the beam of light that, before disappearing, announced the arrival of Garnet, Lapis, Peridot and Ben, who came to the living room._

 _\- Wow! - Ben jumped a little when he saw Leon next to me. - You didn't tell me you had a lion... and pink._

 _\- Don't worry, Lion doesn't attack our friends. - Ben was able to calm down a bit thanks to Garnet's comment._

 _\- Well, since we're all here, can you tell us what the plan is? - Lapis asked._

 _\- I never said we were all. - Garnet states, slightly confusing Lapis and Peridot. Then, Garnet extended her hand in my direction to which I gave her the bubble that Garnet sent me to look for. – There is someone left. - That said, Garnet released the gem locked in the bubble._

 _The gem began to shine as a sign of regeneration, to which Garnet stepped back to give it space. Once the gem finished regenerating, it had taken the form of a sturdy person about the same height as Garnet's, with blue-gray ice skin, dreadlocks of different colors with a purple ribbon on its head and a star shape tattoo on its left shoulder; her clothing consisted in a brown apron similar to that of a blacksmith, which is the same color as her boots, but the center of her apron is a lighter brown shade, with a square-shaped opening in the chest, as well as trousers and dark vermilion color pants. Its gem was in its chest and had a pyramidal shape with four stepped prisms of violet color with shades of blue, limes, pinks and yellows._

 _\- What? Who... - The gem looked up, confused by her release. - Garnet..._

 _\- I'm glad to see you again Bismuth, even if it's not in the best conditions._

 _\- What do you mean? - Bismuth looked around, noticing that Lapis, Peridot, Ben and I were present, being Ben the one who caught her attention the most; she also notice the two great absences that were in place. - Who is he? Where are Pearl and Ro...? I mean... Steven._

 _\- First of all, he is Ben Tennyson, he is a hero of an alternate universe and a new friend of ours. - Garnet replied as she helped Bismuth to get up, leaving her slightly open-mouthed. – As for Pearl and Steven, they are the main reason we need your help._

 _\- What happened to them?_

 _\- They were kidnapped along with my partner Rook by a time and inter-dimensional traveler named Eon, who is a foe of mine and one of those who has caused me the biggest problems I have had to face. - Bismuth worried enormously about Ben's explanation and about knowing what kind of situation we were facing._

 _\- W-wait a second. - However, she had also been very confused and with the need for a moment to process all the information. I don't blame her, I also need to process a lot of the information. - Alternate universes?... time and inter-dimensional travelers?... can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?_

 _\- Believe me, we would like to explain what's going on, but unfortunately we don't know exactly what's going on. - I said, baffling her. - What matters now is finding Pearl and Rook and saving Steven._

 _Bismuth remained silent when she realized that she wouldn't be able to receive the answer she wanted, which impressed her greatly, I assume that it was because she was once told who she was fighting and why, something that now didn't happen, mainly because of the lack of information we had regarding the current enemy and the porpose of their actions, which forced us to focus only on the problems we had in front of us at this time and then devote ourselves to investigate more thoroughly the whole panorama, which in itself It was already too strange and difficult for us to believe and produced some mistrust in Bismuth._

 _\- ... Well, if you don't have any explanation for all this, I guess I'll have to settle for that. - Resigned, Bismuth simply agreed to participate in the rescue. - What's the plan?_

* * *

 **Before you say I spoiled you by revealing Bismuth's participation, I must remind you that I had already said it in a past update where I talked about the Pink Diamond revelation, so it's not quite a spoiler (for those who didn't read that update, I'm so sorry for that).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little taste of the next chapter and that your hunger for more is sated for now. Also, I will try to improve the traslation from spanish to english**

 **Your friend OmniFandomGhost says goodbye, we read.**


End file.
